Juego de Vampiros
by XeringSnake
Summary: cuando el destino esta escrito nadie puede reescribirlo, pero cuando eres un vampiro tu escribes tu propio destino, Kakashi X Anko Universo Alterno-*Lemon*-
1. Benining Cap1

**Ok esta es al nueva versión , me di cuenta de que el fict aburre un poco , el final si deja un toque de intriga pero el desarrollo solo es lemon así que decidí agregarle un poco de historia pero lo que paso antes no cambia bueno solo la ortografía, para los que leyeron el viejo les exhorto a leer lo que queda de este es mucho mejor Dattebayo!**

**Pd: Esto es RT-K es decir que puede contener LEMON en su desarrollo , si no están de acuerdo con esto les recomiendo no leer o saltar el LEMON**

**Declaimer: no soy creadora de NARUTO solo soy una fan loca que le gusta escribir historias y hacer fan Arts. Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad del grandísimo, su grandeza magnificada , ¡Masashi Kishimoto!. Y todos hacen una OLA WAAAA!**

**Bueno disfruten **

**INICIO **

**CAP-1**

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo con cierta sutileza, su boca acompañaba la de ella en un beso pasional , ellos estaban destinados desde siempre, unidos , el fue el único que se atrevió a tocarla, a romperla en mil pedazos , a pesar de su tremendo carácter ella era la elite al igual que el , dos pura sangre sucumbiendo al deseo de sus cuerpos. Ella sudaba sentía como el se movía dentro de ella, con sutileza, sentia cada penetración, como sus colmillos se enterraban en su cuello y probaban su sangre, como el dejaba que ella se perdiera entre su brazos, entre sus caricias, estaba a punto de llegar al punto máximo de place, ella abrió sus ojos

" Yume no (un sueño)"

La joven de cabello púrpura grisáceo se encontraba en su habitación sudada, aun podía sentirlo, pero el no estaba ya habían pasado 100 mil años desde aquella vez desde que ella fue suya por ultima vez. Desde que empezó aquel juego que la torturaba cada milenio, cada año desde que desapareció dejando solo una nota, un recado

"**encuéntrame"**

Era todo lo que decía, Había salido de la habitación en búsqueda de aquel hombre, esa noche que sintió su presencia. Es cierto que era una vampiresa de la mas alta extirpe y de unos cuantos miles de años 226 mil para ser exactos ya haban pasado 100 mi años

Desde que desapareció, ella había estado con otros , ya se había acostumbrado al otros aromas, a otros cuerpos se había acostumbrado a la mida como mortal, a la vida de una humana común y corriente, bueno no tan corriente después de todo 100 mil años no son nada fáciles para una joven vampiresa purasangre una chica inmortal. Ella no era cualquier vampiro, todos en su clan tenían el poder de caminar en la luz, ya que su madre tenia el poder de hacerlo, había bebido una vez sangre de ninfa lo que le permitía a un vampiro caminar entre aquellos llamados mortales, todos lo sabían pero no se atrevían a desafiar a los dioses y matar una de aquellas deidades divinas.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ella seguía sola, buscando su pareja, aquel que la volvía loca, no podía olvidarlo a pesar de haber probado , a muchos mas hombres a lo largo del milenio .

A veces se preguntaba por que seguía buscándolo si nunca lo encontraba a pesar de sentir su presencia, en cualquier lugar donde iba, a veces pensaba que era su propia imaginación , el deseo de tenerlo una vez mas, el deseo de ser amada por el único que supo amarla, que punto tenia ser inmortal si no tenias a nadie, con quien compartir esa inmortalidad si quienes en algún momento quieres morían de alguna u otro forma, ella no se atrevía a convertir a nadie en vampiro , ya lo había echo una vez y esa persona la maldijo antes de suicidarse, alegando que ella había errado al hacer eso , y que hubiese3 preferido morir antes de convertirse en un monstruo como ella. Evocaciones se daba por vencida y dejaba de buscarle aunque sabia que solo era un juego de el , pero este juego la torturaba , la havia sentirse sola, abandonada , de vez en mes pasaba la idea en su cabeza, que si ella clavase una estaca en su pecho y se suicidarse, el aparecería al menos para verla por ultima vez, para darle un ultimo "adiós" , no podía negarlo el era su único hombre, su único amor desde hace miles de años des de el principio de su historia , pero no estaba segura si el seria su final, su eternidad, después de todo desapareció , con este jueguito ella estuvo en todos dos milenios en varias épocas siempre sentía su presencia en uno o en otro lugar , era el deseo de aquel hombre pero ella no podía encontrarle por mas que le buscara , parecía imposible , parecía una tarea mas que imposible, era como si el nunca hubiese eexisti8do en ella, en su vida, en su mundo , era como si hubiese desaparecido por completo. Estuvo toda la noche paseando por la ciudad, se detuvo en uno o dos clubes , después de todo tenia derecho a divertirse un poco, tenia una vida de lujoso a pesar de todo , era dueña de un gran museo , con la mayor colección de antigüedades en toda la ciudad,, no por nada tenia 226 mil años de vida , o si, tenia que sacarle algún provecho a su inmortalidad, además, una vida como la que ella no se mantenía sola, siempre se las arreglaba al pasar de los años para mantener su fortuna a su nombre , siempre era su propia heredera, su propia hija, madre, y abuela, a pesar de que su apariencia nunca cambiaba , siempre era la linda y dulce cara.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"No, detente , no puedo ,debo regresar mi madre me matara si se da cuenta de que Salí contigo sin decirle nada" decía una joven vampiro de cabello violeta. Ella era una de las mejores elites de vampiros que existía en esa ciudad en esa época.

"Vamos , acaso te intimida tu madre, acaso no era ella quien quería que tu consiguieras un novio , o algo así , o me equivoco ", le respondió la sombra de un joven , quien la acerco a ella, tomando su cintura suavemente.

un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven.

e. cierto.. pero ..aun así no quiero que ella se enoje , no conoces su lado malo .. Además. Ni siquiera sabes que estamos de novios, aun piensa que soy la chica terca que se rehúsa a que cualquier chico se acerque a ella

"mmm…. acaso te avergüenzas de mi, por eso no le has dicho nada de nosotros"

el le susurro despacio, apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella.

"ahmm .. n. no es eso ..es ..es que n..no me.. me acostumbro" susurro la peli violeta dejando que su cuerpos se guiara por sus sentimientos.

Dejo que sus labios se presionaran contra los de ella besándole profundamente "derretirte en los brazos de un hombre, en mis brazos?" eso fue lo ultimo que la vampiresa escucho de los labios de aquella sombra antes de que saliera de ese lugar alejándose despacio

Un dulce puchero apareció en el. Rostro de ella.

"por que siempre tiene que hacer eso"

tenia la mente en las nueves cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina y, escucho una persona llamándola , sacándola de su fantasía , para arrastrarla directamente hacia la tierra

"Srta. Mitarashi alguien la busca afuera"

"quienes me busca" pregunto la chica de cabello violeta, a quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos para hacerla caer en la realidad

"Su , hermana , dice que es algo importante" en eso entro una joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos , con un niño de no mas de 1 año en brazos.

"Señora, no puede pasar .. la .. Srta esta ocupada. " Aquella persona intento detener a quien entraba pero le fue imposible

"a ver, que demonios te tiene tan ocupada que no has tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a TU hermana que acaba de darte UN sobrino "

"oh! Kurenai … gusto verte , que ya tan tienes a la vestita en brazos, parecía una eternidad de espera" dijo la joven algo sorprendida por la actitud de su hermana mayor

"Anko, un embarazo tarda 9 meses , incluso para nuestra especie" dijo la pelinegra algo molesta

Anko miro, a su empleada , y le hizo señas de que podía retirarse

"bueno, bueno ya no me regañes, estoy algo perdida en el tiempo, con todo esto del museo, y que buscar las piezas que deje en el castillo y demás "

"no querrás decir buscarlo a **EL**" decía la joven aun molesta con su hermana

"NO Kurenai, ya te dije que deje de buscarle hace tiempo" dijo la peli violeta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"oh! Enserio, y estos que son, han estado llegando a tu antigua dirección y como mi casa esta como soporte se desvían a mi ¬¬ " reclamo Kurenai , sosteniendo varios estados de cuenta de alguna de las tarjetas de la peli- púrpura , donde aparecía claramente que había gastado dinero viajando, a lugares donde se supone estaba la casta de quien ella estaba buscando.

"Ah bueno eso.. es que deje unas cosas en aquel lugar y fui a buscarlas ", dijo Anko sosteniendo una falsa sonrisa

La pelinegro suspiro, al ver la actitud, decidió no hablar más del tema y simplemente, se acerco a una de las sillas cerca del escritorio de la joven, sosteniendo el bulto que tenía en sus manos. Dejando ver claramente el rostro de niño que llevaba en brazos, ciertamente un pequeño muy saludable, con cabello marrón, y grandes ojos rojos como su madre.

"ciertamente, los bebes son lindos, y mas mi sobrino no!" esta vez su sonrisa no fue fingida al ver el rostro del pequeño observándole con curiosidad.

"Si lo es,… pero no estoy aquí para eso, dejare al pequeño Asu-chan con su padre, todas saldremos esta noche, y tu vendrás con nosotras, quieras o no ¬¬"

"Nosotras? Ahh .. no estoy como de humar para ir a ningún lugar, además Aun no me recupero de la ultima vez que salimos" ; decía la joven con el rostro en su escritorio.

Ah no, no te quedaras en casa viendo fotos antiguas como la ultima vez , juro por mama que debe estar por ahí no se donde en algún lugar del planeta , o del universo , o en otra jodida dimensión que no se donde diablos esta, bebiendo Sake y apostándose toda la fortuna y las dotes que debemos poner en su cuenta -.- , que no queme esas fotos aquella vez por que Hinata y Sakura me Detuvieron por que si noooooooo!

Ne ne , Kurenai , no seas tan dramática, no prometo nada pero intentare ir pero ya te dije que no estoy de humor ; dijo la peli violeta aun con el rostro ene. Escritorio, aprovecho la ocasión para abrir una de sus gavetas y ver una vieja foto donde estaba al lado de un joven alto. Lo que la hizo sonreír

¬¬ de que te estas riendo , a que tienes su foto allí verdad, siii la tienes vas a ver lo que ago con ella; la peli negra se levanto de su silla para acercarse ,pero Anko fue mas rápida y la detuvo antes de que llegase.

No como crees hermanita , son solo dulces, ya sabes lo que me gustan los dulces ; decía tratando de mantener una sonrisa

"A no a mi no me engañas **Mitarashi Anko**, se muy bien que ese brillito en tus ojos solo aparece cuando vez a ese hombre, te pones como boba niña de kinder ilusionada cuando le prometen un juguete nuevo, con esa sonrisita de bufona en tu rostro"

"Ahh Kurenai sabes que los dulces tiene ese mismo efecto en mi" ; seguía sosteniendo esa risita falsa en si rostro. "Mira que estas poniendo nervioso al pobre niño", Le reclamo a su hermana sosteniendo a Asu-chan a punto de estallar en llanto, quien sonrío al ver a su tía, quien lo tomo en brazos para hacerle gracia

"AH! MIRA ,le agrado JiJiJiJiJi"

Kurenai aun la miraba con desconfianza así que decidió acercarse a su escritorio, pero al abrir una de las gavetas lo que encontró no fue mas que dulces en ellas

¬¬* humju que encontraste , dulces verdad , tu como que no entiendes cuando te hablan a ver a ver sal de allí, y toma tu vestía no quiero nada que ver con cosas de vestía; le dijo entregándole el pequeño con una chupeta en la boca, y arrastrándola hacia la salida

"y quien demonios te Dijo que le Podías dar Dulces.. a..Anko espera.. que? ANKO! ; le grito la peli negra ya fuera de la oficina.

_Lo siento kure, pero si busco o no busco , y recuerdo o no recuerdo… son cosas mías…_ pensó la chica mientras se dirigía a su escritorio una vez mas

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Esa noche, las chicas salieron , en lo que a ellas les gusta llamar, noche entre Vampiresas, lo cual no sueña muy bien para los mortales, pero no se preocupes, solo van de bar en bar a ver quien atrapa mas moscas, es decir , chicos, todas estaba en el 8ª bar de la noche, y la cuenta iba muy bien algo pareja pero con Kure en la cima, a pesar de aver dado a luz no hace mucho.

"Mm a ver, a ver , yo tengo 25 chicos, Hinata tiene unos 27, Ino tiene 29 de los cuales 10 de ellos fueron chicas , no muy mal aun así cuentan son mortales después de todos, Anko tiene 30 con ese vestido quien no , y nuestra reciente nueva "madre" Kure, quien 45 lo cual dice mucho de ella"; decía una peli rosa de larga cabellera , quien llevaba el cabello suelto y una pequeña coleta en el lado izquierdo sostenida con un broche que combinaba perfectamente, con sus cortos pantalones de jean , y larga blusa roja de tiros con algunos detalles en el escote, y unas botas que terminaban den su rodillas.

"Creo que después de todo no soy una madre, mas una "mamasita"" , dijo la peli negra con un martini en la mano, quien llevaba su cabello suelto como siempre, vistiendo unos jean ajustados hasta las tobillos, unas altas zapatillas, y una blusa que solo cubría sus pechos con un circulo de metal en el pecho que sostenía unas cintas gruesos que se cruzaban en todo su cuerpo hasta su unirse su cintura .

"Ahí si como no , tu ganas pero solo por que estas semi desnuda mamasita, por cierto donde esta Hina? Le prometí a Namikaze que no la dejaría beber tanto esta noche"; dijo una chica de ojos azules y larga cabellera dorada, quien lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas, y vestía una falda de plises bastante corta acompaña de de unas medias de mallas , una blusa sin tirantes y un hermoso collar de piedras que adornaba la parte superior de su pecho.

"Creo que esta muy entretenida en la pista de baile, Ino fallaste en tu misión con Namikaze", decía una morocha, que vestía , unos pantalones hasta las rodillas , y una blusa negra transparente con escote en V y mangas largas, con sus usuales coletas envueltas , 0pbservando a una joven de cabello azulado , que le llegaba hasta la cintura , quien llevaba unos jean atados con una pañoleta de color lila en su cintura, que combinaba perfectamente con la blusa de escote v que llevaba puesta.

"Mírenlas, que dirían sus esposos si las vieran aquí buscando **PRESAS**" ; dijo una peli violeta quien esta vez lucia su hermoso cabello hasta los hombros, y un vestido corto de licra que asentaba perfectamente su figura, sin olvidar el escote corte V que casi dejaba notar su ombligo.

"ah bueno por que no le preguntas" dijo la rubia, señalando a un palido sexy joven que se acercaba a ellas.

"Hola amor… te diviertes en tu cacería" dijo el joven con su camisa desbrochada y pantalones rasgados, tomando a la rubia por la cintura

"mmm estoy en … 3er lugar , ganando las exhibicionistas de mis hermanas mayores ¬¬*" decía una rubia frustrada, escondiéndose en los brazos de su amado pálido.

"AH NO! … no te pongas así… Sakura! apuntale 8 por mi, ya que soy inmortal" dijo el pálido con una sonrisa en los labios semi estúpida.

"no no no no no no no SAI! No puedo estar anotándole victorias a Ino, cada vez que apareces en un jodido bar y te le acercas , eso va en contra de los fundamentos, y las reglas, estipuladas, en el Art. 85, del juego de las vampiresas cazadoras, con clausura de no hipnosis con las presas , susodichos mortales que están en el bar, u o piano bar que asistan las aquí nombras Vampiresas, de la casta de los Desmodous Rotundus " dijo la peli rosa, mientras todos al miraban con rostro de ignorancia

"ahhhy ya Sakura cállate que empezaste a hablar en lenguas" dijo la morocha

El pálido se acerco a la peli rosa poniendo una de sus manso en su frente "Sakura.. te sientes bien… quieres que llame a Sasuke para que te venga a buscar , por que como que te pasaste con los Martinys "

"Hay ya no estorbes" todos rieron ante la expresión, de la peli rosa, y disfrutaron la noche sin muchos problemas, Ino se fue temprano , había encontrado a su amante, y el simple echo de verlo semidesnudo andando por hay la volvía loca, así que decidió dejar la casería eh ir a comer una de sus presas

todo trascurrió normal y la puntuación final de la noche no cambio mucho, las mayores quedaron en primer lugar seguidas de Hinata y Tenten , quien por arte de magia atrajo mas presas cuando soltó su cabellera.

Ya era tarde las demás ya se habían ido a sus casas todas excepto una.

Ya hacia ella en la cima de un edificio luciendo su hermoso cabello que jugaba con el viento fuerte de esa noche, su alas de murciélago le daban un hermoso toque de misterio a la vez que la habían lucir mas hermosa ya que debía mantener su cuerpo erguido cuando las invocaba, un suspiro escapo de aquellos labios pintados de un púrpura claro delineados en un tono rosa pálido.

Hasta cuando… hasta cuando permitiré que me siga hiriendo tu presencia ausente…Hatake . . .

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Besaba cada centímetro de su virginal cuerpo, arrancando varios gemidos de su boca, mientras recorría sus seños con sutileza, dejando que sus dedos rozaran su ya duros pezones, haciéndola arquear su espalda y casi gritar de placer, el aun mantenía sus pantalones mientras ella estaba completamente desnuda , a merced de sus besos, de sus carias, ya no era la ruda chica del salón principal, ahora era solo una chica en manos de uno de mayores vampiros en el área.

"como un cuerpo tan suculento se mantuvo puro durante todos estos años"

se preguntaba aquel hombre susurrando suavemente a su amada, ese que la tocaba, que tocaba cada, parte de su cuerpo con cierta atención. Deslizaba lentamente una de sus manos , hasta la húmeda intimidad de aquella suculenta vampiresa.

"a.a…an…no …. Podía…. entregarme a.. cualquiera" respondió la chica de cabello violeta "a..además .n..nunca..nadie se..se atrevió a. !" la chica dejo escapar fuertes gemidos al sentir como el joven , recorría cada centímetro de su intimida, jugueteando con su clítoris entres su dedos, era casi una tortura sentir tanto placer, como la tocaba , y lo que la hacia sentir sin aun entrar en ella, eso la ponía algo nerviosa ante toda al situación.

"a que?, tocarte?,…. Acercarse?...tenerte? …besarte?… conocerte?.. amarte?" le susurraba mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos en su humedad cavidad , lo que la hizo elevar su voz en un grito, grito que el ahogo entre sus labios , besándola apasionadamente , mientras movía su dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir cosas que jamás experimento, no dejo de besarla, sus gemidos morían antes de nacer , en los labios de el , dejo de besarla unos segundos para susurrarle "ahora, eres mi esposa, mi vampiresa, mi compañera eterna" ella mordió sus labios evitando que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca , sus ojos contenían sus lagrimas, no estaba triste , ella lo amaba , después de todo eso era lo que ella quería, ella lo había elegido , y el a ella.

Sus manos volvieron a acaricia su cuerpo ,dejando su intimidad descansar , por un momento , mientras ella se hacia cargo de la ultima prenda que el vestía en ese momento , el besaba su cuerpo , recorría sus pechos con su lengua ,,

"quien diría que fueses tan dócil fuera de aquel salón de bailes" susurro entre besos y lamidas.

"nunca juzgues un libro por su portada"

siguió recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba su espalda dejándose llevar, ya ambos desnudos sucumbiendo al deseo mutuo . El no detuvo sus besos en el cuerpo de aquella preciosidad, los guió hasta debajo , donde se encontró son su trofeo final. comenzó a devorarla lentamente , haciéndola estremecerse al sentir su lengua penetrarle despacio , como pidiendo permiso para seguir , recorría los labios de su intimidad , con tal sutileza, que la hacían gemir y gemir, la hacia volverse loca con tan solo su lengua en ella, mordía levemente su clítoris , para volver a penetrarle con su lengua , esto arrancaba cada vez gemidos mas fuertes de la boca de la chica violeta , el no se detuvo siguió saboreando el néctar de su diosa de la noche hasta que la sintió en ese punto donde no había regreso , ese punto máximo , ella estaba allí jadeando debajo de el , el la miraba indefensa , como nunca, la había visto , tan dócil y vulnerable, , se abalanzo sobre ella , pegando sus cuerpos , haciendo su miembro tocara con su punta al entrada de su húmeda cavidad.

"NO! …n..no...aun…hagas eso..n..no., me siento lista para eso"

se quejo la chica violeta aun jadeando y tratando de recuperar su respiración alejándose un poco de el, el fuerte vampiro la detuvo al sostener sus muñecas, con fuerza y dejarla así nuevamente debajo de el

"Sshhhh "

le susurro mientras lamía su cuello

"sabes que no te haré daño, a que le temes"

se dibujo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven , lo cual hizo que desviara la mirada de los ojos de su amante

"dolor…"

el chico no pudo contener una leve risita al ver la expresión de preocupación y vergüenza que en ese momento notaba el rostro de quien era ya su esposa, pero aun no su mujer, se acerco a su pecho aun sosteniéndola donde lamió la línea que dividía sus pechos con lentitud , lamió uno de ellos succionando su pezón con algo de fuerza lo que la hiso , jadear, y gemir en placer , el volvió hasta su oído , lamiendo levemente detrás de el susurrándole con gentuza y un toque de amor.

"dolerá menos que una mordida de mis colmillos "

presiono aun mas contra la intimidad de la joven dejando entrar ya la punta de su pene en ella, no podía negarlo Anko siempre había temido alo desconocido y mas a las carias de un hombre , se sentía asustada, nunca nadie la había tocado , no de esta forma no como el lo hacia , estaba asustada.

"Te arrepentirás de lo que estas haciendo, no conoces mi fuerza aun"

le grito con furia en sus ojos, desesperada , tratando de soltarse de sus manos , pero aun con su brutal fuerza de vampira no pudo contra el agarre de aquel conde, sus ojos se aguaron, podía sentir como el presionaba cada vez mas su miembro contra su cavidad , como sus piernas intentaban cerrar pero el no las dejaba . no sabia por que lo hacia, ella lo amaba , por que no quería , por que este temor, por que si era lo que mas añoraba ser su mujer en cuerpo y alma ser de el y de nadie mas, por que esta actitud ahora.

"relájate… no te haré daño….no me obligues a forzar" le susurro el , era la primera vez que la tenia y ya había pasado una semana desde su casamiento

"DETENTE!...si.. si lo haces te matare … no sabes de lo que soy capaz"

Grito ella una vez mas, el beso su cuello , y lamió sus senos, cayeron dos lagrimas por las mejillas de la joven , volvió a sus labios y los rozo contra los de ella "no te temo" fue lo ultimo que dijo , al traspasar aquella pared que le impedía hacerla su mujer , sin permiso y con fuerza de una sola penetración , rasgo aquello que la hacia ser una virgen ….

"AAAH!"

Anko abrió sus ojos, despertando sudada, su cuerpo estaba cansado, y excitado, jadeaba fuertemente trataba de recuperar su aliento

"Otro sueño "

se coloco la mano en la frente pensando, era extraño , no sabia por que pero últimamente cada vez que sentía su presencia soñaba con el esto no le había pasado en ninguna otra época, por que ahora en esta, quizás era la necesidad de su cuerpo , de su sangre adictiva, era noche ya, y a pesar de sentirlo , se quedo encama , no estaba de humor para salir a buscar un fantasma , se quedo en su cama observando la luna roja desde su ventana sin mas que hacer se quedo dormida , sin saber nada, pero esa noche… esa noche algo pasaría ….

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Preview**

Un peli plateado despierta de un largo sueño, alguien no esperado se da cuanta de ello, acaso Anko lo descubrirá , acaso lo encontrara esta vez. Algo que nadie se esperaba y cosas que no estuvieron escritas.. un destino escrito por las manos de su dueño

Próximo Capitulo - **Confirmación **

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Haber espero que este reajuste de palabras escenarios y adaptación de nuevas escenas les aya gustado.

Déjenme sus comentarios y reviews, son mi mayor inspiración y motivación para seguir adelante con esto ..

Ya ne sayonara ^-^


	2. Confirmacion Cap2

**Historia de Vampiros Capt. 2**

**Confirmación**

Por las calles de aquella ciudad se paseaba esa noche una persona desconocida , alguien que no se había visto antes, una persona poco usual, que llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra, lo que mas llamo la atención acerca de aquel extraño , fue su cabello, peinado en punta y un color plata muy poco usual en las personas de su edad, bueno o al menos eso creían. El joven observaba la luna , una hermosa luna rojiza que según expertos solo aparecía una en cada década, había dormido demasiado tiempo ya, pero era el precio a pagar, fue a lo que se abstuvo todo por el bien de ella, aun no sabia si ella iba a estar de acuerdo, por eso invento aquel jueguito , aunque ya sabia que ella no era amante de sus juegos torturadores, era el tiempo , ya era hora de dejarse de juegos y dejar que ella lo encontrara, aunque después de 100 años por que no jugar un poquito solo un pequeño juego antes de terminar todo esto, debía admitirlo ella era la única , después de todo el la había elegido desde el primer momento en que la vio , fue algo inesperado, para el las mujeres no eran nada mas que piezas de su ajedrez con las cuales jugar. pero ella era distinta , lo supo desde el primer instante, sabia que la encontraría mucho antes de conocerla, mucho antes de tener uso de razón, ella era su destino escrito , pero… ¿quien cree en destinos?, cuando eres un vampiro tu escribes tu propia suerte, pero a veces no podemos escapar de lo ya escrito.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

***Flash Back ***

La condesa Tsunade, quien presentaba a todas sus vampiresas , cada 4 años ante los mas prestigiados vampiros de todo el continente todos aquellos pura sangres que en sueños soñaban con una de aquellas niñas, este año daba una vez mas su baile de presentación, no podía negarlo le encantaban las fiestas, pero mas esta, era hora del show, sus niñas preciadas debían actuar, debían conquistar, a esto se le llamaba "el Juego de la Caza " ya que ellas tenían su propia razón por la cual conquistar, la Casta de las Demodous Routundus era la mejor casta de vampiresas de todas, todos querían una como esposa, pero pocos eran escogidos, además de tener sangre de ninfa corriendo por sus venas , las Demodous tenían cada una, una habilidad especial heredada de su madre, pero todas compartían algo, podían absorber la energía vital de un vampiro conquistado con solo mirarle a los ojos, aunque esto no funcionaba si estaban rotundamente enamoradas, o si sentían algo ya sea que su corazón palpitara un poco mas rápido de lo normal, esto era inútil, cada una era algo especial, ya quedaban pocas de las 7 vampiresas.

Hinata la Menor de todas fue la primera en escoger esposo , una chica risueña pero muy astuta, con el poder de detectar el despertar de cualquier especia, lobo, vampiro, híbrido , ninfa, lo que sea, ella podía saber cuando una de estas criaturas despertaba su poder o cuando simplemente despertó un largo sueño, se había casado con un pura sangre de otro continente uno de los mas poderosos en su país, proveniente de una Casta nunca antes vista la **Casta Flying Fox**. La segunda fue Sakura, quien tubo el Privilegio de quedarse con uno de los mas codiciados vampiros de su continente, ahora eran Hinata de Namikaze de la Casa Flying Fox, y Sakura D´ Uchiha de la casa Myotis Sodalis. Esta vez era el turno de Ino y Tenten ya tenían sus ojos puestos en dos brillantes prospectos, y al parecer esos prospectos también tenían sus ojos puestos en ellas , era como predestinado, las mejores castas siempre terminaban siendo conquistadas, y conquistando a las Demonous , Ino había puesto sus ojos en un pálido vampiro que siempre andaba semidesnudo, bueno al menos eso decían sus hermanas a pesar de que solo debajo su pecho descubierto, decían que se había fijado en el por exhibicionista al igual que ella y que definitivamente se complementarias, este chico era de una casta muy extraña una que se creía extinta, la Casa del **Masshiroi Komori** (Plade Bat), su piel pálida y ojos negros como azabache lo hacia honor a los rumores, mientras Tenten se había enligado con un Hyuga, de la casa- era uno de los primos de Hinata de parte de padre, ya que todas tenían diferentes padres, Tsunade quiso tener la sangre de los mas fuertes vampiros corriendo por las venas de sus hijas así que decidió tener un hijo de cada cual , Lo que nunca imagino fue que tendría 7 hermosas hijas en vez de hombres.

La condesa Tsunade se sentía sorprendida , al ver que las mas jóvenes volaban primero fuera del nido, y las demás se quedaban , bueno en cierta forma no tan sorprendida , después de todo , sus hijas mas jóvenes eran risueñas, y sensuales algo que no le faltaba a las mayores pero .. siempre el pero verdad… su hija mayor Kurenai, no tenia interés en hombres algunos llego a pensar que tenia problemas de orientación , hasta que sus hermanas le comentaron que andaba de amoríos con el hijo de unos de los reyes vampiros ,a lo que se sintió aliviada, pero aun así confundida de que su hija no haya presentado esto al publico, después de todo Kurenai era muy reservada, por otro lado estaba Shizune … hay Shizune , ella no quería separarse de su madre , y Tsunade tampoco quería que ella se fuera después de todo era la única de todas sus hijas que sabia como controlarla y todos decían que sin ella su madre no podía existir sobria :D, la ultima pero no menos importante de las mayores era Anko , la cual tenia un serio problema de carácter ante los hombres, y solo aparecía en ciertas ocasiones en las fiestas que daba su madre, esta fue una de esas ocasiones, era sexy sensual provocativa, pero una vez que conseguía la energía que buscaba de uno de eso vampiros lo evitaba , rehusaba el ser tocada por cualquiera de esos inmundos pervertidos que se habían llamar vampiros pura sangre.

El castillo de la casta Rotundus estaba como nunca antes, habían vampiros nunca vistos, y casta que jamás se escucharon mencionar, entre ellas, una que llamo mucho la atención Tsunade, si tenia el poder de esa casta unido con las demás que ya estaban en su listado, gracias a sus hijas, podía acabar de una vez por todas con la monarquía entre castas, que estaba destruyendo a cada vampiro. Las mayoría de castas eran enemigas, y sus legados no podían verse en las calles , por que empezaban a pelear sin motivo , bueno con un motivo** "diferencia de castas"**, siendo todos de la misma especie no podían llevarse bien , incluso la misma Tsunade, o una de las chicas había de detener peleas que se ocasionaban en el castillo cuando había una fiesta, esta era una ocasión especial y Tsunade necesitaba cumplir su objetivo por el bien de la raza.

El joven de cabello plateado se encontraba en un lugar apartado leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos , uno que hablaba de cómo un vampiro se infiltro entre las humanas, y las hizo suyas , como las volvía locas. Fue allí cuando la vio bajar las largas escaleras de una manera sublime , sensual, eh indiferente, para el la mas bella flor de todo el jardín , se sintió atraído, cautivado, esa actitud indiferente o esa mirada fría pero a la vez sexy , traía un vestido negro con encajes color oro , sin olvidar aquel corsé que delineaba tan bien su hermosa figura, tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta adornada en pedrería, que deja notar claramente su suculento y bien delineado cuello , lo había deslumbrado, se pregunto como una chica como esa seguía sin pareja, seguro tenia miles y miles de pretendientes , siendo una Rotundus, no sabia si tenia oportunidad contra tantos buitres asechando la presa en la que el había puesto el ojo, los vampiros la llamaban **Violet Rose, Snake of Loneliness (**rosa violeta, serpiente solitaria), el aun no sabia por que ese nombre , después de todo fue la primera vez que asistido a un evento como este nunca se había dedicado a nada mas que su lectura, el la siguió con su mirada, era algo excitante verla caminar, era tan sensual , tan perfecta que no puedo dejar de mirarla a pesar de que ella nunca voltease, y se concentrara en evadir a sus invitados, esa noche si que no estaba de humor para cazar , ni ser cazada . vio clara mente cuando se escondió entre las sombras y procedió a seguirla no dejaría que alguien le quitara tal preciado "Ángel". Se acerco a ella con sumo cuidado quedando detrás se aquella joven , soplo suavemente su cuello dejando que su aliento recorriera su piel desnuda desde arriba hasta donde empezaba su espalda lo que la hizo reaccionar agresivamente azotándolo contra la pared con las garras en su cuello , mostrando sus colmillos en señal de ataque.

"Quien eres y que demonios te crees para lo que acabas de hacer " decía la chica de cabello violeta con una expresión de rabia en su rostro ,

el solo sostuvo los brazos de aquella chica, haciendo que en un simple instante ella lo liberara de aquella atadura en que lo mantenía y poniéndola a ella ahora contra la pared , observando a aquellos ojos color chocolate en los que se había perdido por un momento.

Ella intento hacer lo mismo pero fallo, ni aun con su fuerza de vampiro era mas fuerte que aquel hombre, por un momento sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció al encontrase con aquellos ojos negros profundos que no se apartaban de los de ella, y por primera vez en muchos milenios, su corazón latió, su voz se quebró y su poder no funciono, fue tanta la cautivación que sintió? "es aun mas hermosa a esta distancia" se repetía en su mente mientras su labios se acercaban a los de ella, con una intención, ella quedo atónita al sentir la humedad de sus labios tocando los suyos, el la beso como nadie nunca lo había ello, no es que todos anduvieran besándola, pero el era diferente el se atrevió a enfrentarla, a no desistir a pesar de ver como rehusaba a los demás , a pesar de ver su fuerte carácter egoísta y sádico de la noche, el tubo el valor de acercarse a sus sombras y probar el veneno de aquella serpiente y quedar ileso, ella sentido como su lengua se había paso entre su labios tocando la de ella, fue todo lo que necesito para domarla.

Que era esto? , quien era este hombre, que la había domado en un beso de 2 minutos en los cuales el tiempo se detuvo y su eternidad no pareció tan eterna, su inmortabilidad no pareció tan inmortal, por que sentía como moría en un beso, SOLO un beso. Cuando el sintió que ella no lucharía mas, se alejo no mas de unos centímetros, y susurro de manera que ella siguiera en aquel mundo de sueños eternos al que el la había llevado con eso beso.

"Conde Hatake Kakashi, y tu Violet Rose serás mi esposa"

**Fin FlashBack. **

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

desde aquel momento se sintió atrapado por aquello ojos chocolate , no podía negarlo , había dormido por mucho tiempo , pero nunca fue su decisión rotunda el dejarla sola, a la merced de cualquier buitre , le mataba pensar que ella podía estar con alguien mas en su ausencia, no podía dejar de pensarla, soñarla, quería sentirla con el aun dormido , quería sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, , deseaba tenerla tanto , tenerla como antes, deseaba embriagarse en su aroma, perderse en su piel perfecta, sucumbir ante su caricias, tomar de su sangre, quería sentirla de nuevo en su cuerpo , quería todo de ella aun estando dormido como lo estaba, tan profundo pero tan despierto.

"Anko..Anko ..Anko.. me preguntas que haces en estos momentos….. esposa mía…"

El peli-plateado siguió su dirección hasta llegar a un mansión que al parecer tenia el nombre "HATAKE" en los hierros de la puerta principal, una vez dentro lo recibió un señor vestido de negro.

"hemos estando esperándole mi señor " decía lo que al parecer era un mayordomo, muy formal,

si… si ..si ..si , como cada milenio, al menos han hecho buen trabajo manteniendo este lugar y mi identidad al trascurrir los años..

los Hatake, no quedaban muchos de aquella casta , solo tres en este momento, Kakashi ,su madre, y su hermano mayor Óbito , la Casta Rhynopolus fue atacada y la mayoría de sus integrantes murieron a manos del sol, cuando las paredes y el techo del castillo fueron destruidos, su padre murió mucho después en otra batalla pero no entremos en detalles.

"Fread Acaso fue mi hijo el que escuche" al otro lado de la habitación se escucho una dulce voz seguida de la portadora de ella, una mujer de un hermoso y largo cabello plateado y ojos grises , quien no podía contener las lagrimas al ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo, se acerco a el dándole un fuerte abrazo

"Mama!... ya.. no.. no llores por favor, estoy aquí nunca morí solo dormía, Ma! Por favor, Mírame.. estoy aquí con tigo, no me iré ya no.. " el joven sonrió a su madre quien seco sus lagrimas. La madre miro a su hijo , algo pálido

"mira mi pequeño, tienes que comer algo , Fread tráele a mi hijo algo de comer"

"no Ma, estoy bien así, tengo asuntos que atender sabes donde esta mi hermano"

"debe estar por hay , por que no descansas y haces eso mañana hijo mío", decía su madre algo preocupada, no la culpen , tener a su hijo menor ,dormido por mas de 2 milenios , le veré todos los defectos del mundo MADRES.

"Ma.. llevo dos milenios descansando no crees que varias noches sin sueño me agan bien …. Fread, quiero que lleves una copa de vodka , mezclada en sangre A+, a mi cuarto y necesito que investigues algo por mi."

"Como mande usted señor"

"quieres buscarla no es cierto… que no ha sido suficiente lo que hizo esa mujer a tu vida como para buscarle ahora"

el joven cerro sus ojos tratando de no molestarse ante las palabras de su madre "Hahade (Madre) ,no me hubiese sacrificado sin una razón fuerte aquí en mi pecho, tendré la sangre fría, pero ella es la única que devuelve la vida a este cuerpo muerto, yo la escogí , y se que me esta buscando , como yo la buscare " el joven dejo a su madre en el pasillo de la sala, y siguió su camino hacia donde se supone estaba su cuarto "todo lo eh echo por que la amo"

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"Naruto …" decía una oji perla , sentada en una enorme cama tratando de despertar a un rubio que dormía a su lado

"n… nani Hi … Hinata ¿que sucede no puedes dormir?" el rubio miro a su esposa algo confundido , era extraño que lo despertará a mitad de la noche

"ah despertado…. Y esta cerca"

"d... despertado… al único que has despertado es a mi mujer"

La chica suspiro un momento "Hatake Kakashi , a despertado demo... ¿desde cuando esta dormido? ¿qué no se escondía de mi Ne-sama ?"

"¿quien? Kaka´s despertó! ¿que d.. demonios?" el rubio se levanto de la cama para ir a la ventana donde dejo entrar una luz rojiza proveniente de una hermosa luna llena

"la décima luna roja de… Hinata vuelve a la cama "

"¿Naruto?…. ¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo?" dijo aquella chica con sus brazos cruzados

"esto es complicado amor mío, hablaremos mañana de eso "_pero primero debo ir a ver a Kakas_ el rubio se acerco a su mujer dejando un suave beso en sus labios "duerme"

"Naruto… debo decirle esto a Anko.. necesito llamarla ella tiene que .sab… saber" la voz de la chica comenzó a quebrarse cuando sintió los labios de su esposo recorrer su cuello, y su manos posarse en sus caderas…

"eso puede esperar… ¿no crees?" decía el rubio mientras comenzaba a desbrochar la camisa que su esposa usualmente tomaba de su cajón para dormir

"de… demo"

"shhh… solo déjate llevar"_ debo evitar que ella le diga algo a Anko… _

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

En la mansión Hatake, todo esta tranquilo, el peliplateado ya estaba en sus aposentos si intención de dormir, mas leía muy atentamente un libro acerca de vampiros,

"ja.. es divertido como se hacen ricos escribiendo historias acerca de nosotros Twighlight interesante pero en cierta forma me hace gracia"

cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

"señor , tengo a mano los datos que quería "

"bien, por favor no dejes que mi madre note que no estoy " dijo el joven mientras se levantaba de su gran sillón y tomaba los datos en sus manos "que mas investigaste "

"Anko Demoneus , mejor conocida en esta época como Anko Mitarashi, es dueña de un gran museo de antigüedades, esta separada de todas sus hermanas, y esta viviendo a unos 30 minutos de aquí…. Todos los detalles están en los papeles que tiene usted a mano"

El peli plateado arqueo una ceja "esta soltera"

"Al parecer es al única de todas las hermanas que sigue sin pareja"

"bien puedes…. irte no tenga nada mas que hablar contigo" el chico abrió la gran puerta de su balcón , eh invoco unas enormes alas de color plateado, saliendo de aquel lugar , y perdiéndose entre la roja noche.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

El sol se abría paso por las ventanas de aquel cuarto , como si no existieran cortinas que lo detuvieran, tocando las partes descubiertas del cuerpo de aquella joven , se veía como su piel perfecta brillaba al ser tocada, y como aquella cabellera violeta se esparcía en toda la almohada, ella abrió sus ojos sin ganas, y se rosco entre las sabanas para esconderse del sol que la incitaba a despertar esa mañana.

En eso escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta, acabando con la ultima pizca de sueño que le quedaba a sus ojos.

"QUE!" grito la chica frustrada, era sábado así que no tenia que ir tan temprano al museo , normalmente solo iba de paso a ver como estaba todo así que no había necesidad de ser despertada.

A la habitación entro lo que parecía ser una mayordona de larga cabellera azabache recogida en una cola de caballo.

"Señorita… hay un gran paquete para usted en la sala " decía aquella joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"un paquete" Anko asomo su rostro debajo de las sabanas, observando con confusión a su mayordoma "no espero ningún paquete.. .que es? "

"De seguro que no le esperaba pero es algo que tengo la sensación de que alegrara su día"

"mi día….alegrarlo… eso tengo que verlo" la chica se levanto , tomando su bata para cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo , dirigiéndose a la sala de la casa donde se encontró con toda una jungla de flores, literalmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se curvo en una enorme sonrisa, al darse cuenta de que su sala estaba prácticamente convertida en un jardín , llena de lirios violetas, rosas azules. Y Jazmines

"quien.. quien .. que ..que es esto Hatsuji" la joven llamo a su mayordoma quien se acercaba a sala con un enorme arreglo de jazmines

"AUN HAY MAS!"

"Si mi señora, aun quedan arreglos afuera pero la mayoría están en casa"

"pero quien demonios me envía todo esto… lánzalas a la calle no acepto regalos de esta magnitud , y menos de quien no conozco , y que yo sepa a nadie le gusto , o no estoy involucrada con nadie lo suficientemente adinerado como para enviarme una jungla de arreglos florales" decía la peli violeta mientras se dirigía a su cuarto nuevamente, a dormir como tanto lo deseaba esa mañana

"Gakkari suru (que desilusión ), y yo que pensé que le haría el día saber que esto tiene las iniciales de H.K como remitente" una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el Rostro de aquella joven

"H.K?" pregunto la peli violeta deteniendo sus pasos

"hai hai , que no son las iniciales de Hat…"

"Hatake Kakashi" Anko se quedo atónita al recordar aquel nombre , no se movió pero En su Rostro se veía como sonreía ilusionada, con esa cara de colegiala boba enamorada que ponía solo al mencionar su nombre, aunque.. los dulces le causaban el mismo efecto

"a ver a ver" la joven de cabello negro, puso el arreglo que llevaba en algún lugar donde hubiese espacio, y procedió a leer una pequeña nota que se le entrego al llegar el arreglo

**"Mi .. querida Anko…. Espero que las flores sean de tu gusto aunque no son nada comparado con tu belleza, el aroma de estas flores es intoxicante ..pero no tanto como los besos de aquella vez …." **

"¬¬ mentirosa no dice eso" se quejo Anko mientras la chica seguía leyendo

**"cada vez que veía una flor no dejaba de pensar en ti , sus suaves pétalos no se asemejan con la suavidad de tu piel , su néctar no rival para el que tus labios me entregan …" ** la joven fue detenida por una sonrojada Anko quien le quito la nota

"Hatsuji *¬¬, esto no dice nada de que estabas leyendo"

"pero al menos es mejor que eso que lleva escrito tan poco romántico y seco… debería decir cosas lindas de amor , lo llevas buscando yA tanto tiempo , bueno desde que te conozco y tengo casi un milenio con tigo" Hatsuji era una joven que fue encontrada por Anko semi moribunda después de que había sido atacada por una banda de Bandidos en las carreteras de un bosque ya hace bastantes años, como agradecimiento Hatsuji decidió servirla, aunque Anko le había dicho que no tenia por que. Era una chica soñadora y se desvivía por las historias de amor, cada vez que Anko mencionaba a su amado , se sentía feliz , al ver el gran amor que ella le tenia pero al miso tiempo triste ya que la sonrisa que su rostro deslumbraba al empezar a hablar de el , se tornaba en tristeza y a veces llanto cuando llegaba al final de que quizás nunca lo encontraría

"no tienes remedio niña" dijo al peli violeta , tomando la nota, la cual decía "**este año me vas a encontrar? Espero que si, el juego comienza una vez mas, Violet Rose …H.K" "**

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Preview

Que sucede cuando un Vampiro peli plateado encuentra a una muy hermosa vampiresa en una fiesta.. Que hará Kurenai cuando descubra que el calvario de su hermana alfil esta cerca de ella, dejara que pase por lo mismo por otro milenios. Y que pasa con Hinata , acaso llamara a Anko y le dirá todo lo que sabe, o el Conde Namikaze la tiene sugestionada.

Descubre esto y mas en el próximo capitulo

"**Un secreto que Esconder"**

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

HOLA GENTE!

-*Suspiro*- segundo episodio y siguiendo, perdonen por la espera, es que me concentre en añadir unos detalles al capitulo 1 , además mi horario de trabajo cambio a la noche, y de noche es cuando me inspiro , así que no he podido escribir mucho , pero no se preocupes , creo que ya estoy mejorando con mi escritura en español, como normalmente escribo en ingles, se salen aburridas los Ficts cuando los ago en español , pero ya les estoy agarrando paso. Déjenme sus comentario y lo que piensas criticas, tomatatos, lechugasos, todo tipo de "asos" no importa yo los recibo, espero sus Reveiws


	3. Un Secreto que Guardar Cap3

Hola, hola, tiempo sin estar por aquí, que CUANTO! O.o , no ,no, no , no enserio perdonen es que me estaba mudando, y no tengo Internet, me escape a al biblioteca de la esquina para ver si actualizo, y si lo hiceeeeeee turi ruri ru!, perdonen a todos los que esperaban este capitulo pero les tengo un bonus track , este será mas largo, ya que estaba pensando en el capitulo 4 cuando lo hice.(además de que me bloque cuando vi. lo que el "cruelo devil" de Masashi Kishimoto le hizo a Anko, y aun me tiene en "para"=suspenso :p con eso de que vive o muere )

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3 /Universo Alterno-KAKAANKO /**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**HISTORIA DE VAMPIROS**

**CAP-3**

**UN SECRETO QUE GUARDAR**

Ya era de día, la joven Mitarashi se preparaba para otro día de trabajo, buscaba que ponerse, a pesar de que ya se había puesto un vestido ceñido de un dolo hombre color violeta pastel que no le quedaba nada mal, decidió recoger su cabello en una trenza que le caía al hombre izquierdo, pero cierta personita había entrado a su cuarto antes de que terminara de arreglarse.

**Hatsuji que te eh dicho de entrar a, mi cuarto sin antes tocar. **

**Y eso es lo que vas a usar hoy, después de esa oleada de hermosas flores, va y te lo encuentras por ahí, que dirá!**

**Hatsuji, eso me tiene despreocupada, lo que diga o no es problema de el, ademas no planeo buscarlo** _por ahora__**, **_**déjate que el me busque si es que tanto le intereso.**

**Que ya no lo amas**; decía la chica tirándose en la Cama

**No es eso es que**; la joven Mitarashi bajo la mirada, y mordió su labio inferior levemente.

**Ya vez si te importa**; dijo la joven en la cama con una sonrisa muy abierta.

**YA CALLA! ,** se sonrojo la peli violeta; **además iré a trabajar simplemente.**

**A bueno, entonces me salgo, pero no te recomiendo ese vestido, deberías usar unos jeans sabias**; decía la chica de cabellera negra saliendo de la habitación no sin antes darle cierto consejo a la Mitarashi quien se había quedado tiesa en el espejo mirando su apariencia.

**Acaso tendrá razón**; decía una confundida Anko ante el espejo, ya no estaba tan segura de lo que llevaba ese día; _estupida Hatsuji y sus consejos de amor grrrrr _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un mísero rayo de sol de asomo tras la cortina de aquel oscuro cuarto, cuando una sombra abrió la ventana admirando tal belleza de mañana.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte mi viejo amigo; decía un peli plateado al ver la luz de sol después de milenios.

El joven llevaba puestos unos pantalones jeans y no tenia mas que una camisa desbrochada, se sentó frente a un gran televisor y tomo lo que al parecer era el control remoto.

**A ver como fue que Obito me dijo que funcionaba esta cosa**; se quedo en el aire por unos minutos hasta que decidió presionar unos de los botones , al parecer era el correcto ya que el televisor encendió y se vela en la pantalla las escenas de una película, el joven tenia la carátula en la mano "Crepúsculo" Twilight Saga

**A ver Obito dijo que dejara de leer y viera esa caja con personitas atrapadas a dentro, pero tiene el mismo titulo que el libro que estaba leyendo anoche a ver**...

El peliplateado procedió a ver la película, con una copa en sus manos, y un plato de frutas en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado.

_**30 minutos después**_

**Mmmm creo que el libro me gusta más que esto **

**Viendo Twiglight Hatake, la sensación del momento, incluso mi esposa me tiene loco** **con cosas como esa;** decía un rubio recargado en la puerta de aquella enorme habitación**;. Despiertas y no le avisas a nadie **

**Para que eh de avisarte Naruto, además como supiste que ya había despertado. **

**Si no mal recuerdo, tienes una cuñada con excelentes habilidades, mi esposa, Hinata, o ya te olvidaste de ella. **

"**Hinata, ya me acuerdo la chica de las predicciones con quien te casaste".** Dijo el peli plateado, levantándose de aquel sofá para dirigirse a la puerta, donde se topo con un chico de cabello azabache, quien era seguido por dos enormes perros que parecían comer de su mano

**A ver a ver, primero el rubio despistado, y ahora tu**; el peliplateado suspiro, al verse invadido por dos de sus cuñados, y cuales dos, ustedes no respetan la propiedad privada, o al menos la privacidad de las personas.

**No es culpa nuestra que al parecer todo el mundo aquí nos da paso , incluso tus mas leales aliados, y mejores guardias;** decía el azabache mientras palmaba la cabeza de uno de aquellos enormes perros de los cuales se vio escoltado hasta la gran habitación. Se dirigió hasta un bar que se encontraba precisamente a unos pocos metros de el para prepararse un Coñac, con sus respectiva dotación de sangre por supuesto

**Oye Kakas aun estas con esa adicción tuya a la sangre Tipo A, que no sabes que existen otros tipos de sangre en el mundo, es el siglo 21! Oye Dub quieres que te prepare algo, aunque dudo que te guste aquí solo hay vino, whisky a, y sangre tipo A**; esto ultimo con un leve toque de burla en el

**YA BASTA USTEDES DOS**, a que demonios vinieron a molestar, a sacarme de de mis cabales, que acaso les haré falta una paliza; decía el peli platea casi perdiendo los estribos ante sus invasores.

**Que, que acaso no podemos visitar a nuestro viejo amigos el Kakas, no te vemos desde cuando eh Teme**; el rubio empezó a contar los años con sus dedos

**Dub no seas tarado que no te cabrán en los dedos**; interrumpió el azabache acercándose a ellos

**A pos me prestas los tuyos teme**; dijo Naruto con su usual sonrisa

**¬¬ no te excedas de idiota, solo sin Unos mil y tantos Naruto que no ves calendarios**

Kakashi estaba apunto de perder los cabales cuando uno de sus dolores de cabeza menciono un nombre al que el no podía ignorar, el único nombre que lo podía hacer perder todo enojo, el nombre de cierta Rotundus de cabellera violeta, que entro por uno de sus oídos y no salio de su mente.

**Dime, acaso ya viste a Anko, le dijiste la verdad, que despertaste, ya acabaras con ese entupido jueguito tuyo con ella. Creme que es entupido, te estas ganando el odio de las demás con eso**; dejo el pelinegro con una seria expresión en su rostro, a lo que el peliplateado no respondió mas debió su mirada bajando la cabeza para encontrarse con la alfombra roja que cubría el piso.

**No creo, sabes que el no será capaz de decirle toda la verdad aquella chica, Sasuke tiene razón Kakashi, las Rotundus te están empezando a odiar, sabes lo unidas que son si una sufre todas lo hacen, y creme no quieres tenerlas como enemigas, además, y queridísima y bella esposa**; el subió acentuó específicamente aquellas dos palabras; estuvo apunto de llamarla y contarle que despertaste.

El peli plateado poso su mirada sobre el rubio, esa mirada que podía asustar hasta el mas grande de los vampiros, aquella mirada amenazadora,

**Ella no puede hacer eso, no puede decirle que desperté, en primer lugar solo ustedes que estuvieron allí aquel día saben lo que paso, y que dormí por todo este tiempo, nadie mas se entero de aquello.**

La habitación se lleno de un silencio incomodo al recordar aquel día en que Kakashi fue sellado por el bien de los vampiros y mas aun el bien de su amada. El rubio fue quien rompió aquel silencio con un garraspado de su garganta. A lo que todos despertaron de lo que parecía un trance de recuerdos.

**Y que plenas hacer, buscarla y tomarla de vuelta, no puedes simplemente aparecer en su puerta "hola Anko ya llegue, que no estuve dormido todo este tiempo como te va a ti linda que has hecho durante este tiempo sin mi amarme, extrañarme";** esa ultima línea fue de burla tanto para Naruto como para el azabache quienes se contuvieron para no reír, y mas aun con aquella ridícula imitación el rubio para con el peliplateado

**El tarado aquí tiene razón, ella es una Rotundus, casta conocida, por ser cazadoras, y una de las mejores, no expertas llegar y solo esperara que te reciba. **

**Sin mencionar que tu elegiste a la mas exigente, vanidosa, sadista, hambrienta de sangre, demoníaca, aterradora,… **

**YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!** , grito el peli plateado; **a que diablos quieren llegar con esto **

**A que no nos sorprendería para nada **

**Si tu mujercita te aya **

**MONTADO LOS CUERNOS!** , esto ultimo se escucho en unísono con un tono tétrico de parte de aquellos dos jóvenes quines ay por fin acababan de sacra al peliplteado de todo sentido al insinuar que el amor de su vida lo había traicionado. Esto no detuvo a los jóvenes quienes siguieron haciendo comentarios exagerados acerca del tema

**Si, y siendo Anko como es, seguro ningún hombre en ninguna época se le resistió y con estos milenios sin ti uff!, ese cuerpo necesita ser mantenido;** decía Naruto creando la silueta de un cuero con sus dedos en el aire.

El peli plateado, miraba al piso, apretando su copa, con una o mas venas exaltada.

**Bueno yo solo digo, una mujer como ella**; decía Sasuke poniendo sus manos delante de su pecho como sosteniendo algo en forma circular; **tiene necesidad además…**

El peli negro fue cortado a media palabra cuando escucho como algo se rompía, o para ser específicos como la copa del Hatake quien ya no aguantaba mas el enojo, y estaba en su capacidad total de aguantarlos, había roto la coma en su mano, a lo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke quienes ya sabían como se ponía el Hatake cuando estaba excesivamente enojado y esa rabia no era algo con lo que querían cargar ese día.

**Eh! Sasuke, como que tenemos cosas pendientes te acuerdas**; decía un rubio casi corriendo hasta la puerta de salida.

**Ah si es cierto Naruto, tengo que llevar a Sakura a la joyería**; dijo un peli negro no muy lejos del rubio

**Y yo a Hinata .a…a..Algún.. Lado**; los dos salieron lo mas rápido posible por la enorme puerta de aquel cuarto donde escucho claramente como se estrellaba una copa en contra de aquella puerta.

El peli plateado quedo en aquel sofá con una mano sangrante y una expresión de asesino en su rostro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

saliendo de una tienda de dulces no muy alejada del museo "Rotundus" estaba una chica de cabellera púrpura grisácea con lo que parecía un pequeño pastel

llevaba puesto un jeans ajustado, de un color negro y una blusa violeta de magas cortas y un corte tipo v, en frente que decía en letras blancas "**All you need is love**" además de unas botas que encajaban perfectamente con su top , tenia una lolipop en la boca y llevaba el cabello suelto, mucho muy diferente a como estaba esta mañana.

_Por que deje que los comentarios de Hatsuji me tentaran a ver __**; **__"_Se saco la lolipop de la boca y empezó a mirara a su alrededores."

"**A ver Hatake, si el juego continua , donde demonios te escondiste, donde podr****é**** buscarte pequeño bastardo**"; pensaba en voz alta cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de la corneta de un auto, era un carro rojo, convertible , de estos deportivos modernos pero a la vez lujosos, donde se encontraba su hermana mayor de lado de su siempre fiel amante esposo , Asuma Sarutobi. En cierto modo envidiaba a casi todas sus hermanas quienes tenían a sus amantes eternos y no tenían que partirse la cabeza durante milenios para poder encontrarlos por que ellos estaban allí y siquiera pensaban en dejar sus lados, para jugar a las escondidas con ellas

"**cuidado por donde caminas cuñadita"** dijo el acompañante de su hermana quitándose unos lentes oscuros.

La chica volvió a tomar al chupeta en su boca y se disculpo.

**Gomenasai, Asuma, es que estaba distraída con mis pensamientos**; dijo ella mientras sonrisa de una forma inusual, lo que su hermana noto de inmediato,

**A ver que ocultas**; decía la de ojos rojos mientras se levantaba de de su asiento reposando las manos en la puerta acercándose así a su hermana .

**Anko a ver , no me digas que .. no… no .. no eso . hay no . … no la cara de colegiala niña boba enamorada de nuevo. **

**Ah! Quien yo ¡ no como crees kure** ; decía la peli violeta tratando de ocultar su rostro.

**A ver entonces, y para quien es el pastel que llevas en manos, creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber que algo pasa.. no compras un pastel solo por comprarlo Anko.** ; decía Kurenai con cara de curiosa.

**Que cosas dices Kurenai**; se vio como un sonrojo cubrió ligeramente las mejillas de la pelivioleta.

**AHAM!;** grito Kurenai desde el auto Ñ lo sabia ; dijo la peli negra, recargándose aun mas en la puerta del convertible y levantando todo su cuerpo de impulso hacia la peli violeta ; **tu me estas ocultando algo, a ver escupe la sopa, o quieres que entre en tu mente**

**Deberías tener cuidado no vallas a caer, además hermanita te recomiendo no hacer eso de meterte en mi mente** ; la pelivioleta sonrió levemente.

**Kurenai linda, no crees que seria bueno dejar eso así, vamos tarde a la reservación del almuerzo**; decía asuma con un tono calmado, obviando totalmente la reacción de su esposa. Anko quien escucho la voz de su cuñado quien por un momento había olvidado que estaba justo al lado de su hermana, recordó de inmediato que tenia algo que preguntarle lo mas pronto posible acerca de un cierto peliplateado que rondaba la zona enviando flores a su casa. Así que no podía perder la oportunidad de preguntarle a quien de seguro sabía la ubicación de quien buscaba.

**ASUMA!;** grito emocionada dejando de un lado a su histérica hermana;** quería hacerte una pregunta**; dijo Anko con una amplia sonrisa captando la atención de su cuñado, quien la observo un minuto con cara de interrogante , que quería ella de el, en ese momento;** claro Anko lo que desees, que este a mi alcance…**

**Mm acaso no sabes donde esta, o al menos una ligera cercanía, de donde podría estar cierto vampiro peli plateado amigo tuyo**; le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

**LO SABIA!; **Grito Kurenai esta vez casi cae del auto, de la exasperación, pero fue detenía por su esposo , quien la tomo de la mano y la hizo sentarse cuando la halo.

**Cállate que no es a ti **; le saco la lengua.

**Como te atreves a hablarle a si a tu hermana mayor**; esta estuvo a punto de levantarse de nuevo, pero fue detenida por su compañero.

**Kurenai calma, Anko, cada año, me preguntas lo mismo , y cada año la respuesta es la misma , no tengo idea de donde demonios se esta escondiendo ese cabeza hueca de Kakashi**; dijo este con un tono calmado , pero sin dejar de mirara a su cuñada quien esta vez tenia una cara de decepción pintada en su rostro.

"**Anko te das cuenta de que preguntas es lo mismo" ;** decía Kurenai desde su asiento; "**deja de buscarlo, que te hace pensar que esta vez si tendrás la suerte de encontrarlo" **

"**Esto**" ; la peli violeta le mostró tanto a su hermana como a su cuñado , la nota que había recibido en la mañana firmada por el susodicho de pura sangre., la cual su hermana noto, y arrebato de su mano.

"**Aham , con que ese bastardo decidió dar la jodida cara después de tanto"** ; la joven de ojos rubí, rompió aquella nota, lo que no le causo ninguna gracia a su hermana

"**Por que hiciste eso!";** grito enojada

"**Ya deja de buscarlo Anko, que no vez que te hace daño, es maldito juego de el, esta obsesión tuya de buscar a un fantasma que desapareció ya hace tanto tiempo de tu vida, hace ya tantos milenios dejándote sola y con el corazón despedazado que no es suficiente el daño que hizo aquella vez, que no es suficiente el daño que sigue haciéndote , ya para , ya detente, deja de herirte, deja ya de preocuparnos, déjalo ir Anko OLVIDALO! Has una vida y deja de preocuparnos a todos con tu capricho de buscar a ese maldito vampiro.! Desapareció de tu vida para siempre, y ahora aparece como que , el no es nada Anko. Esto es solo una nota como la que dejo aquella vez, una nota que dice lo mismo , esta jugando con tigo, y tu le sigues el jueguito a ese maldito, ya basta Anko , ya deja de estar como perrita que sigue a su dueño. El no es tu dueño es solo uno de miles vampiros que existen en esta tierra, es solo uno de los miles y miles de hombres que existen , YA BASTA!."**

Anko solo miraba el suelo , no decía nada, solo tenia su pastel en manos, ya no quería tenerlo, se supone que lo tenia por que iba a celebrar, a ser feliz al menos un instante por que alfil tenia una pista, un indicio, algo que no tubo en todos estos milenios, finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca, despacio calmada, sonriendo a su hermana no le molesto lo que dijo solo la hirió , sabia que era cierto pero que podía hacer.

"**Es muy fácil para ti decirlo verdad; aquella sonrisa no se alejo de su rostro en ningún momento, a pesar de que en sus ojos se observaba la tristeza; tu, que estas con quien quisiste, con quien amaste y sigues amando , desde el primer momento desde el inicio de los inicios , tu que no sabes lo que es vivir así , una eternidad sola, viendo morir a quienes tienes la oportunidad de querer, viendo huir de ti a quines quizás en alguna vida intentaste enamorarte, intentaste sentir algo mas allá que aprecio , viendo como todos se aterraban ante el echo de tu verdadera naturaleza , si es perfecto, verdad, Anko Mitarashi quien una vez fue maldecida por trasformar una vida en mi vida, donde estabas tu cuando intente re hacer mi vida, salvar una vida dándole mi sangre por que creí que me amaba , eso decía, por que intente amarle eternamente aun enamorada de otra persona que, solo conseguí que huyera y se matara , que se suicidara a si mismo clavando una estaca en su pecho frente de mi, traumante verdad, le di el don de la vida eterna en su últimos minutos y me maldijo, se acecino"**; una que otra lagrima rodó por las mejillas de la peli violeta , pero no mas

**Anko yo…** ,; la pelinegra quedo sin palabras mas en verdad quería decir algo pero no sabia como.

**No!, tu no sabes, ninguna de ustedes sabe que paso, no saben que se siente que una persona se quite la vida por TU culpa , no ustedes que están acompañadas, en su grandes casas, nos reunimos en que navidad, Hallowen, alguna celebración especial, y** **yo siempre sola si Kurenai , definitivamente debería olvidarlo , tienes mucha razón, tantos mortales que se cansan de lo mismo, ellos no están hechos para ser eternos, tu mas que nadie debe saberlo hermana , es un pacto de sangre irrompible, si me disculpan debo atender unos asuntos ….;** la joven empezó a alejarse pero se detuvo un momento ; **a por cierto puedes tomar esto**; dijo ella depositando aquel pastel en el regazo de su herma; **no se lo puedes dar a al vestida de mi sobrio yo ya no tengo apetito **

**L**a chica se alejo con rumbo al museo , donde tenia cosas que hacer, mientras su hermana quedo en el auto sin palabras, asuma observo por un momento la escena y decidió arrancar el auto con rumbo a sus reservaciones.

**Yo solo quería lo mejor para ella**; alfil logro articular palabra la peli negra.

**Lo se Kurenai, pero aun si lavas si mente ella no lo olvidara, ya lo hiciste una vez y no funciono, se enojo contigo recuerdas, y no quieras enfrentar su rabia de nuevo **

**La peli negra suspiro sin nada mas que argumentar; evocaciones me gustaría que si lo hubiese encontrado así no me preocuparía tanto, y ella podría desquitar su rabia en el por una vez, después de todo el es el causante, pero… en ocasiones solo me gustaría encontrarlo y asesinarlo por todo esto …tiene demasiadas cosas en su pecho que deben salir … **

Asuma mantuvo la vista en la carretera en todo momento, _si al menos supieran lo que en realidad paso aquel día, pero prometí no decir nada, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, …. Y así seguirá _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras en un cuarto cubierto de un color rojo , tanto en las paredes como en la decoración del mismo, acompañado de un dorado , para darte un toque elegante al mismo, un joven de cabello negro alborotado, hablaba con su hermano, desde la cama de aquella habitación, donde se encontraba sentado.

**Kakashi clámate**; dijo mientras esquivaba una copa que salio disparada por los aire, quien la lanzo , quien mas que el peli plata.

**Que me calme?, QUE ME CALME?, como quieres que me calme si tengo aquella estupida idea atascada en mi cabeza**; decía el peli plateado con furia en los ojos.

**Seamos honestos, por cuanto tiempo te fuiste eh?**

**Ese no es el punto Obito**; decía Kakashi mientras una vena se alteraba en su frente.

**A ver hermanito , tu fuiste quien decidió casarte con una Rotundus, así que no te estés quejando**; dijo Obito con una usual expresión de no me importa nada en su rostro

**Obito, tu como que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto , estamos hablando de Anko MI! Anko, ella no puede, y repito NO PUEDE! Ser de otro, nadie mas que yo puede tocarla, mirarla, hablarle, solo yo!**

**A ver a ver, estas, sobresaltado, a ver espira, que te estas hiperventilando respira**; decía Obito haciendo mímicas de respiración. A lo que a Kakashi le salio ana gota de sudor en la nuca tipo anime.

**TU TE ESTAS HACIENDO EL IDIOTA, O ES QUE NACISTE ASI!** Dijo el peliplateado alterado

**Veamos Kakashi, bajale el tono que no te estoy peleando , estas en la primera faceta, negación , esta bien esta bien, ahora te sentirás confundido y luego aceptaras, todo, te engaño , te en-ga-ño**

**Que faceta ni que nada, es solo una suposición, es una posibilidad Obito**; decía Kakashi menos alterado esta vez.

**Cállate si, vez ya que confundiste ahora, concentrémonos en el "engaaaaño";** dijo Obito con voz lenta y tétrica para dar mas énfasis al asunto y sacar de quicio a su hermano. Al peli-plata le apareció una vena en la frente y apretó sus puños ya sacado de sus cabales, totalmente enojado

**Si esa no es al actitud, te estas hiperventilando de nuevo hermanito, veamos, olvidemos por un momento el echo del, quizás, puede ser, talvez o el quizás no, y basémonos en el si, por supuesto, por que no, definitivamente, si lo hizo te engaño y no con uno si no con VAAAAAARIOS!**

**Obito …;**la voz del peli-plateado se quebraba del enojo mientras apretaba aun mas sus puños.

**Vamos Casi, por que no salimos un rato a ver si te animas, además mamá, te tiene una sorpresa** ,

**Que? trajo a Anko a la mansión; pregunto el peli-plata apenas levantando la mirada **

***¬¬ , obsesión, No!, pero con lo que te compro de seguro te levantas mas de una con la que te puedes desquitar el engaño, no se por que te compro algo así si ni siquiera sabrás usarlo pero bueno ella es ella**; decía Obito haciéndose el desentendido.

**Desquitarme el engaño?**; Kakashi arqueo una eje, haciéndose el desentendido al igual que su hermano, como si no supiera precisamente de que le estaba hablando el tarado de su hermano, pero tenia tan clavado el nombre de la Rotundus en su cabeza que se negaba a creer que otra chica le podía hacer compañía si no era ella.

**Vamos hermano, tienes el look, no eres tan guapo como yo, pero tienes algo , y con el regalo que te hizo mama de seguidito y te tienes que quitar a las chicas de enésima, con una aspiradora**.

**Obito no estoy de humor para tus bromas de mal gusto, y mucho menos par salir a ningún lado.;** dijo el peli-plata desde su asiento sirviéndose una copa de del pequeño bar que quedaba cerca de el sillón _**(pobrecito lo estoy volviendo alcohólico ;p).**_

Obito al ver la actitud de quien se supone su hermano, no pensó dos veces y empezó a halarlo `por el cuello de la camisa como si fuera un perrito que lo sacan de la casa, así empezó a sacarlo de la habitación mientras Kakashi se quejaba eh intentaba zafarse de su hermano, pero lo tenia a espaldas.

**Obito me Sueltas o te golpeo!**

**No! Te vas conmigo** ; lo saco de la habitación eh iban rumbo a las escaleras , discutiendo como niños pequeños, esto llamo la atención de cierta mujer que en la casa estaba quien se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían ciertos disgustos.

**Obito , Kashi , dejen de palear como niños; dijo la madre de ambos **

**Ma! Dile a Obito que me deje tranquilo , y queme suelte la camisa que me la va a** **arruinar. **

**Obito déjale la camisa a tu hermano que no es un perro.** Decía ella con tono firme al pelinegro.

**PERO MA!** Dijo este con tono de niño caprichoso

**Te eh dicho que lo sueles **

Obito hizo caso de su madre.

**A ver por que diantre están peleando, Como niñitos de kinder garden **

**Obito empezó**; fue lo primero que articulo Kakashi

**Si pero por que te pasas todo el día allí metido en el cuarto de la amargura con una copa** **en la mano. **

**Eso a ti que?**

**Que te embriagas y empiezas a decir babosadas **

**Yo no ago eso **

**Que si lo haces **

**Que no **

**Que si **

**Que no **

**Que si **

**YA!,** decía la madre callándolos de un solo; **Kakashi es cierto que te pasas el día metido en el cuarto bebiendo **

**Ham… nop ;** Kakashi con cara de niño inocente +

**A ver, a ver y por que hueles a vino , además te la pasas de amargucho allí en vez de irte con migo a las discos, por eso quería sacarlo Ma , esta todo el día de perrito a medio morir con una copa en mano y empezando en "Anko"**

**Cállate Obito**; interrumpió Kakashi , a sabiendas de los sentimientos de su madre para con la peli-violeta, a la que no podía ni escuchar mencionar su nombre, ¿por que? bueno la madre de Kakashi culpa a Anko de todo lo que paso, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera sabía de eso de que el dormía , pero mas adelante les explicare todo eso.

La madre al escuchar aquel nombre, que según ella, era el causante de todos los problemas por los que su hijo había pasado, y la causante de que el hubiese estado preso encerado, dormido, durante todo estos años, se disgusto mucho al ver que aun pensaba en ella, lo cual ella no podía tolerar.

A ver Hatake Kakashi, te vas al cuarto, te vistes, y te vas con Obito, a donde sea que te quiera llevar.

**Pero ma! Yo no… **

**Sin peros , te vas ahora mismo y te cambias.**

El peli plateado suspiro y se fue a su cuarto murmurando ciertas maldiciones para Obito, mientras el mismo bailaba de victoria detrás de su madre. .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, una joven de cabello violeta, se encontraba observando al noche desde el ventanal de su habitación , veía alas estrellas, cada una de ellas sin perder detalle, le gustaba hacerlo desde siempre, de alguna manera encontraba paz en aquellos luceros brillantes en el cielo, observo un grupo en particular

"**Géminis"; **sonrió para sus adentros , y recordó algo que la lleno de calidez.

**Flash Back**

A lo lejos en una gran mansión se podía divisar la figura de una joven en un gran balcón a solas en la negra noche, llevaba una liguera vestimenta color púrpura, semi transparente, su cabello suelto que enmarcaba tan perfectamente su rostro flotaba con el viento de aquella fría noche, ya era tarde casi amanecía, si se preparaba para dormir, no sin antes observar el cielo estrellado como cada noche siempre la calmaba observar aquellos puntos de luz en el cielo.

**Orión, Lira, Scorpius, Géminis ; ** nombraba cada constelación que podia divisar en voz baja casi inaudible , cuando de repente fue interrumpida.

**No sabia que Violete Rose , tenia gusto por la astrología**; se sorprendió por aquel intruso pero no lo dio a demostrar mas le miro unos segundos con el rabillo de ojo y volvió su mirado al cielo como lo había estado haciendo. Después de todo ella the Lonely Snake, llamada así por el clan al que pertenecía su padre en quien había desaparecido sin ninguna pista, unos decían que su hermano lo traiciono para quedarse con el clan y así hacerlo mas poderoso, y tener absoluto control sobre todas las razas de vampiro existentes, por esa razón su madre la había alejado de aquel lugar no quería que su hija fuera corrompida por ideales erróneos.

El solo se quedo en la azotea cerca de aquel balcón, observando aquella figura celeste , viendo como la luna hacia brillar casa parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba visible a través de aquella prenda que llevaba puesta.

**Que le trae por mis alrededores a estas horas conde, que yo sepa no puede usted asomarse al sol como yo**.; pregunto ella sin dejar de observar aquel cielo.

**No es tan tarde como para que yo no salga a divertirme pequeña , además tu bien sabes** **lo que quiero, te lo dije Violet rose, te quiero a ti. **

**Por que no se rinde, lo que desea es imposible , alguien como yo fue destinada a la soledad, mi clan me enseño que no es bueno confiar en las personas…. Mas mi madre trata de inculcarme otras cosas, ya estoy grandecita para que cambien mis ideales y mi forma de pensar. **

**Tu clan, The Snakes, escuche por ally que desde que tu padre no esta es todo un caos. **

**Mi padre.. el desapareció y con el sus ideas, ahora mi tío es quien esta al mando, y** **como te dije antes nadie cambia mis ideales, y el quiso cambiarlos. **

**Por eso están con tu madre….. **

**Se podría decir, mas ella no esta de acuerdo con que yo quede sola por la eternidad…. **

**Que egoísta eres pequeña rosa;** en ese momento, el peli plata se acerco a ella, quien no se movió se su posición , acerco sus labios levemente a su oído;** por que quieres privarme de tenerte;** le susurro en un tono dominante.

Ella lo miro desde el rabillo del ojo, y una sonrisa sadista apareció en su rostro antes de responder a su intruso; **egoísta yo, acaso no es usted el egoísta , quien quiere tenerme para usted y no dejar que los demás disfruten el aroma de esta bella flor. **

**Que te vean no hace daño, si te tocan abra líos, solo yo seré el catador de tu veneno de serpiente;** dijo Kakashi con sonrisa en labios

**Ja.. ;** rió; **quien es usted para darse posición tal, de prohibirme y evitar que quien yo desee toque mi cuerpo, que quien yo quiera pruebe mi veneno**; dijo ella sin apartar aquella sonrisa sadista de su rostro.

**Quien soy no es la pregunta… quien seré es lo que debería preocuparte**

**Preocuparme yo, soy Violet Rose, The lonely Snake, Snake princesa en el clan de mi padre, y una Rotundus, de que debería preocuparme,…. De alguien .. como tu? ;** dijo ella en tono seguro y al mismo tiempo arrogante.

**Eres una serpiente muy venenosa, violet, solo cuida de no morder tu lengua al hablar de esa manera**; el joven vampiro la hizo girar haciendo que sus miradas se enfrentaran, sostuvo los brazos de ella detrás de su espalda, quiso deshacerse de el pero su intento fue fallido, el acerco sus labios a los de ella casi rozándolos; eres fuerte, letal, hermosa, salvaje, y única entre este campo de rosas; una sonrisa picara atravesó los labios del peli plateado**; tu** **eres mi Artemisa, mi géminis, mi Euridice**. (si no conocen la historia de Orfeo de lira y Euridice vayan a al wiki); con esto ultimo el joven poso un beso en los labios de la chica el cual esta intento rechazar pero no podía evitar sentirse tentada por tan suculenta boca, la embriago, cuando al fin la dejo ir ella dio dos pasos atrás alejándose, guardando su distancia el simplemente desapareció dejando una flor de lavanda y una nota.

"_**3 nombres, tres historia, cuando lo descifres ya serás mía, te habré conquistado"**_

**Baka ;** dijo esta con sonrisa enlabios y no le quede de otra que entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta no quería mas sorpresas esa noche

**Fin FlashBack **

**Artemisa, Euridice y géminis, aun sin descifrar uno de ellos ese tonto me conquisto**; ella sonrió levemente desde su cama, estaba lista para dormir, cuando escucho que en la puerta alguien tocaba, si quiera dio permiso cuando una joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta se asomo dentro del cuarto.

**Hmag.,… Anko .. tienes una llamada de tu hermana ..dice que es algo importante **

**Ah! No si es Kurenai ya estoy dormían, no tengo nada que hablar con ella…. **

**Pero .. Anko…. Es Hinata **

**Hinata?..** esta bien pásamela; la joven tomo el teléfono y sin perder tiempo dijo; a ver que hizo el entupido de tu marido ahora..

_**No le llames así Anko….. Ademas no es eso es que tenia que hablarte de algo**__**importante**_

**Algo importante .. que tienes problemas como la otra vez… Hinata eres muy seria por** **eso te preste lo que te preste por cierto puedes quedártelo… yo no lo necesito **

_**No es eso!,**_ dijo una Hinata roja del otro lado

**Ay si sisi pero no te enojes **

_**A bueno .. e..etto.. es que … es algo que necesito contarte **_

En ese momento del otro lado, un rubio oji-azul entro a la habitación donde la peliazul se encontraba.

**Hola hina.. a ver con quien hablas mi joya preciosa****;** el la tomo de la cintura y beso su cuello , pero ella se las arreglo para salir de su abrazo

**Ahora no Naruto… alo .. si** …; retomo su llamada; **etto.. bueno como te decía.. es algo importante **

_**A ver desembucha chismosa…**_ ; dijo Anko del otro lado recostada en su cama

**Es que .. bueno.. se que todas estar en contra de que de diga esto pero no puedo callarlo …. **

_**Hinata que es eso que no puedes callar ..mas te vale que sea bueno el chisme eh**_**!;** decía la peli violeta al otro lado sin cambiar de posición.

**Es que bueno etto… Anko… yo se algo, que tu no sabes que las demás tampoco y si les digo me callan pero tu tienes que saberlo por que es importante ;** el rubio al escuchar el nombre de con quien su esposa hablaba le quito el teléfono ya que sabía lo que su mujercita estaba apunto de decir.

**A hola si Anko, bueno .. lo que hina quiere decir.. ah es que esta nerviosa.. ella te quería decir que hoy es ladies night en el Red Dragon si aquel bar que te gusta bueno nos vemos después , eso era todo gracias por la llamada Visítanos algún día si!,** el rubio cerro el teléfono dejando a una desconcertada Anko al otro lado y una enojada Hinata de este

**Por que hiciste eso **

**Hina .. mi vida, te dije por que no le puedes decir a nadie , lo prometiste **

Hina se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso es anoche; **Namikaze Naruto eres un extorsionador. **

**Extorsionador yo y por que?;** dijo el rubio desconcertado

**Sabes muy bien que no recuerdo ni mi nombre cuando .. bueno cuando… cuando ya** **sabes .. como te atreves hacerme prometer eso en esa ocasión **

**Cuando que….a cuando te vienes .. pero si te lo dije antes de que llegaras **

**Grrrrr NARUTO!;** grito una hina enojada lanzándole almohadas al rubio.

Mientras del otro lado, nuestra peli violeta se quedo con el teléfono en mano desconcertada, y en el aire, para eso la habían llamado.

**Oye Hatsuji.. te gustaría ir salir esta noche, hace tiempo que no salimos juntas **

**En serio!**; dijo la chica emocionada; **vamos en búsqueda del amor perdido de mi ama ;** dijo esta con estrellas de ilusión en los ojos

**¬¬ no Hatsuji no ese tipo de salida. Y te eh dicho mas de 25 mil quinientas veces que no** **me llames ama no me gusta **

**Anko ….eres una aguafiestas**

**Estas con migo por que quieres por que bien que ganas tu propio dinero, y bien que te** **pudiste a ver safado de esta aguafiestas **

**Es que te quiero demasiado;** dijo esta abrazando a Anko

**Si, si, si, si ya como quieres , vete llama tu novio y nos vamos **

**A quien a Iruka? Por que para que me arruine la noche con celos locos noooooo, además podemos jugar ese juego de cazadoras que tanto te gusta.. ; **decía Hatsuji con sonrisa en rostro

**Ese novio tuyo es raro, me sorprende que no te aya pedido que lo conviertas en vampiro…**

**Ah no el sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso, y a ti te tiene miedo, yo también me sorprendí cuando me dijo que no le importaba que yo fuera vampiro **

La peli violeta sonrió, de verdad que tenia una acompañante loca, pero era la única que entendía como se sentía, y la única que la poyaba aunque a veces fuera molesta

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras en las calles de la ciudad , se paseaba un auto deportivo color plateado, y una línea azul brillante que le atravesaba, en el volante Obito. (seamos honestos lo pongo al el volante y ni siquiera sabe lo k es una tv , naaaa!)

**A ver… mira casi este es el red Dragon y nuestra parada principal, ya que hoy es** **Ladies Night , eso significa que habrá muchas chicas guapas , a ver con quien te** **desamargas. **

Kakashi quien paso toda la noche enojado, y mas en el trascurso del viaje que le pedía constantemente a Obito que regresaran , se negaba a salir del auto , y lanzo una miraba asesina sobre su hermano cuando escucho aquel comentario que ya le tenia fastidiada la noche.

**Obito es suficiente , llevame devuelta a casa…. **

**Ah bueno.. pero no seré yo quien me enfrente a al furia de MAMA!**

El peli plata salio del auto como rayo , al recordar lo que su madre le había dicho unas horas antes de entregarles el auto.

**Horas antes en la Mansión Hatake **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::.:

**A ver hijo toma esto es para ti** ; dijo la mujer de cabello plateado, entregándole unas llaves a Kakashi.

**Aham?... Ma … y esto es…. Y atengo las llaves de la mansión para que mas llaves **

**Ay mira que eres tarado ;** dijo Obito golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

**Que?;** dijo Kakashi con cara de idiota confundido.

**Te dan el mejor auto.. mejor aun que los tres que tengo y tu dolo dices AHAM, como** **todo un idiota que taradupidez* la tuya **_(*combinación de tarado y estupidez )_

**A ver Kakashi, mañana te enseñan a manejar para que disfrutes tu regalo, mientras** **Obito hoy te Llevara a donde quieras **

**Pero ma!, por que yo si me quiero ir en mi auto que este se vaya con chanlambon… digo Chambelán como chofer **

**Obito… cuidas de tu hermano y no regresen hasta las 3am o si no** ; decía su madre con furia en los ojos, lo que causo el susto de los dos jóvenes no tan jóvenes.

**Hai Okasama** ; respondieron los como si fueran militares y se fueron ene. Auto

**De vuelta en el Red Dragoon**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::.:

Obito la esta pasando de lo mejor estaba con dos chicas una de cabello corto y rojo, y la otra de larga cabellera marrón.

**Kakashi , por que no pides algo , una bebida o algo yo te invito , mira que tienen la carta y todo **

El peli plateado , tomo la carta y comenzó a leer;** Martíny**

**Martíny , eso es para Mariquitas y mujeres **

**Mariquitas? ; **dijo Kakashi confundido

**Creeme no quieres un Martini, si mariquitas, estos hombres que quieren con otros hombres **

**Ok ya no mas detalles no quiero martín tu pide por mi**

**Mesero trame dos Cuba Libre, que sean liberalistas!**

**A la orden; **respondió un joven detrás de un bar**.**

Mientras en el mismo "Red Dragon" no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Kakashi y Obito , una peli violeta con una chica de cabello negro se encontraban bebiendo cosmopotitans y coqueteando con chicos

**A ver Hatsuji tu tienes 20 entre 4 bares y yo te gano por 4**

**Es que con esos pantalones quien no a gana **

La peli-violeta llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos que apenas le curarían , total mente ceñidos lo cual redondeaba perfectamente sus nalgas, además de una blusa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación , eran dolo dos líneas de tela que bajaban hasta su ombligo cubriendo sus pechos (les haré un dibujo para que no se hagan malas referencias ) y su cabello suelto no el quedo de otra depuse de lo que Hatsuji hizo, su joven acompañante Hatsuji , usaba un vestido ceñido mas arriba de los muslos con un corte cuadrado en la parte superior , levaba una chaqueta negra que combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatos de aguja y también su cabello suelto

Las dos reían amenas , cuando un chico alto de cabello negro y buena, pero muy buena apariencia se le acerco a Anko y comenzó a conversar con ella, mientras Hatsujo la muy inocente, buen no tanto, decidió ir al baño y dejar a su compañera sola un rato con su nuevo "amigo"

Algo llamo la atención del peli plata, en este lugar había un olor que el conocía perfectamente que estaba cerca se estaba acercando aun mas, el joven persiguió aquel aroma se topo con una chica

**Despulpe le conozco** ; dijo Hatsuji , al no conocer el amante, esposo, o lo que sea de su ama , compañera o lo que sea también

**Lo.. lo siento pensé confundirte con alguien; **el peli plata sonrió y esto hizo que Hatsuji se sonrojara.

**n..no esta bien .. no se preocupe**; la joven se quedo observándole un rato, mientras el se alejaba _creo que ese chico se me hace conocido ; _Mientras Obito se quedo en la barra y vio a su hermano acercarse.

**Hey a donde fuiste –OBITO **

**Fui al baño solo eso , y las chicas que tenias que se espantaron cuando te vieron aun mas de cerca **

**No te burles ellas se fueron al tocador a ponerme mas lindas **

**Dime ya encontraste una chica, te vi eh picaron estabas hablando con una de cabello negro allí cerca del baño , no me digas que mm ya sabes **

**No empieces Obito que estoy de humor, la confundí con alguien solo eso **

**Ahora estas confundiendo chicas , a ver deja y te busco una** ; Obito observo por todo el lugar buscando una joven que pudiera entretener a su hermano quien al parecer ahora estaba mas amargado que nunca , cuando de repente diviso una chica en la pista de baile que al parecer el conocía , pero no estaba seguro _ yo conozco esos movimientos, _pensó el al ver como la joven movía sus caderas y su cintura, para provocar al chico con quien bailaba.

**Obito que estas mirando tanto** ; el peli plata hizo el intento de voltear pero su hermano lo detuvo

**No es nada interesante **

**Debe serlo que te quedaste como idota pasmado **

**No .. no lo es **

Y en eso se armo una discusión entre hermano

Hatsuji quien ya había salido vio como su compañera rokeaba la pista de baile con sus sensuales movimientos

**Algún día aprenderé a hacer eso **

Mientras en la pista de baile Anko usaba sus instintos para acercarse mas al chico y envenenarlo con un beso. Cuando alfil la discusión se detuvo Kakashi se calmo y Obito volvió con las chicas, pero no podía negarlo aun tenia curiosidad de ver quien era esa persona o ese algo que Obito miro con tal espasmo, cuando voltio allí estaba , era ella estaba seguro de que era ella, eran los mismos movimientos, el mismo cabello los mismos ojos el mismo cuerpo que un dia fue suyo en manos de otro, otro que tocaba lo que le pertenecía , otro besaba aquellos labios compasión y deleite, con lujuria, otro que disfrutabas de aquellos suculentos movimientos que solo la princesa serpiente podía hacer. La copa se rompió en manos de Kakashi, cuando Obito voltio se dio cuente el motivo de tal enojo eh intento sacar a su hermano de ally, pero fue inútil el peli plateado se acerco a la pista de baile

**Haaam! otro mas que se agrega a su lista ;** se quejo Hatsuji; **un momento algo no anda bien quien es ese que se acerca a Anko… ;** la joven no hizo nada mas que observar esperando una buena pelea por parte de aquellos ya que sabia que su ama había dejado muchos corazones rotos, y muchos amantes en el pasado , quizás era uno de esos amantes celosos que la había encontrado

**Esto se va poner bueno! **

_Caiste; _Anko seguía besando aquel joven desconocido, mientras lo hacia perderse en la embriagues de si cuerpo y de su movimientos. Sin saber que un cierto peli plateado se acercaba a ella con hira en los ojos .

Todo paso en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Kakashi alejo aquel hombre de SU mujer , y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo lanzo al otro lado del bar, Anko estaba despistada ni siquiera había visto quien la había alejado de su presa, cuando se vio tomada por el brazo siendo arrastrada por alguien

**Pero..que..; **Anko se detuvo haciendo que quien fuera que la estuviera tomando del brazo se detuviera y la soltara, lo acacheteo cuando volteo averla **; quien demonios te crees para …..; **gran sorpresa al ver quien la había sostenido

**Anko…. ; **el quedo con la mirada al suelo gracias al tremendo golpeton de la Mitarashi

**Kakashi … **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Preview **

Cuando una peli violeta se encuentra con uno peli-plateado en la azotea de un bar en la ciudad, es hora de decirle todas sus verdades, con el despertar de Kakashi otro mas despierta y una posesión se hace evidente cuando las Rotundus intentan tomar el asunto en sus manos.

Juego de Vampiros

**Próximo Capitulo: "Deuda de Sangre"**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ah! , que bueno estaaaa. Muahahah suspenso, si suspenso

las cosas se están aclarando poquito a poquito, nuevos personajes aparecen ya vieron verdades, aparición de Hyuga Neji pronto, para aquellos que les gusta el Nejiten, SasuSaku también , pero no mucho no me gusta ponerme en el lugar de loca desquiciada de Sakura.

**Inner:** estas totalmente desquiciada

a si como no, silo estoy quiero el suspenso , y mas aun quiero SANGREEEEE!

**Inner:** quiero lemon quiero lemon , lemon sangriento 0.0, que mas da son vampiros

si pronto lemon forzado muahahahahahahahaha , Bueno espero que les aya gustado este capi, y como les dije antes disfrútenlo por que lo hice esta largo para ustedes.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS SI NO, NO SIGO, NECESITO INSPIRACION

El cruelo devil me la esta matando T.T (si tiene 4 capítulos matando a Anko y no termina de matarla)

…


	4. Deuda de Sangre Cap4

**SI, SI, SI YA SE!, estoy tardando mucho, perdón es que la inspiración y las ganas no van de la mano, ha donde escuche eso, bueno por ahí , pero es CIERTO!, bueno como les iba diciendo…que les decía …. A bueno ally los dejo con el capitulo 4, que no es tan largo pero algo es algo /Universo Alterno-KAKA-ANKO /**

Los personajes aquí son de **cruelo devil, kishimoto, quien espero este perfectamente bien, al igual que Hiro Máxima, después de la catástrofe en Japon no solo pro ellos si no por todos , mis condolencias a los Japoneses. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**HISTORIA DE VAMPIROS**

**CAP-4**

**DEUDA DE SANGRE **

No podía creerlo, no podía pensar en mas nada que ir y arrancar aquella mujer de los brazos de aquel desconocido que la estaba tocando, que la estaba besando, no contuvo su rabia , no, no mas, no un minutos mas, la copa que tenia en sus manos fue rota por la rabia, no pensó nada mas, se cegó de rabia de irá.

**Kakashi detente;** decía su hermano tratando de detenerlo

**No, me vas a detener, ella es solo mía**; respondió el peli plata sin desviar la mirada.

Se levanto de su silla con rumbo a partirle la cara a aquel chico que se atrevía a tocar algo que según el le "pertenece", todo fue demasiado rápido, el joven voló por los aires literalmente, y se estrello con una de las paredes del bar no sin antes chocan con unas cuantas mesas de camino.

El peli plateado tomo a la peli violeta del brazo, sin siquiera pensar en nada mas y la arrastro fuera de la pista de baile donde al parecer ella seducía a aquel desconocido, todo se detuvo cuando se escucho como la joven a la que el tenia aprisionada, se libero de el con tan solo un golpe, que digo golpe , tremenda cachetada, que lo dejo mirando al piso

**Quien demonios te… Kakashi… **; dijo para su sorpresa.

**Anko..** ; fue lo único que pudo articular el peli-plata aun con su vista en el suelo

**Ven con migo …** ; le propuso a ella.

**Iara …;** se negó la peli violeta, pero Kakashi no escucho y tomo nuevamente su brazo arrastrándola fuera del establecimiento mientras la joven intentaba librarse de el, uno que otro desconocido se interponía entre el vampiro y la salida, no esta demás decir que salieron gravemente heridos , y otros se detuvieron a mitad de camino con tan solo observar su rostro

**Nani? Ne Anko!;** grito Hatsuji, tratando de acercarse a ellos, pero siendo detenida por un Obito algo disgustado

**No estoy mas contento que tu con esto pero los dejare ir, y no me gustaría que te Interpusieras entre ellos .. **

**Ham y tu? De donde saliste?, quien te dijo que me interpondré solo le quiero quitar las llaves del auto **

**Hamm ;** a Obito le salio una gota en la nuca cuando escucho lo que la joven tenia que decir.

**Si es que cuando salimos y se va con un chico siempre me tengo que ir en bus a casa y como veo que eso** ; señalando a Anko quien ya había salido siendo arrastrada por el peli plata; **va enserio , a bueno que mas da tengo otra maneras de irme, Ya ne**; se despidió la joven dejando aun desconcertado Obito en el bar

Mientras en un callejón no muy alejado del bar , donde no pasaba nadie, algo desolado, y oscuro, el perfecto rincón para dos vampiros "enamorados"

**Ya suéltame! me estas lastimando;** gritaba Anko tratando de librarse

Kakashi la acorralo contra la pared, y sin nada mas que decir, la beso, la beso como tanto había deseado hacerlo, a pesar de su enojo por lo que ya había visto, no podía evitar sentir el deseo de tenerla, de besarla, de sentirla una vez mas.

La joven no le correspondió al beso tan apasionado, mas solo lo alejo de ella de un empujón algo brusco

**Aléjate de mi ;** grito ella ;** Quien demonios te crees, para tratarme así , que crees que soy un maldito juguete que puedes reclamar, cuando otro niño lo toca**

Kakashi, no presto atención a nada de lo que la joven decía , mas se centro claramente en la ropa que vestía en ese momento, nunca la había visto así, bueno al menos no en publico.

**A ver, a ver, así es como me recibes, y que demonios es eso que tienes puesto, que acaso no es prohibido andar con lencería en la calle **

**Ay como serás tarado**; dijo la Mitarashi tomando pose, colocando su mano en su cintura y curvando su espalda, para hacer resaltar su pechos. **; Que quieres, que acaso no has hecho suficiente, te fuste sin darme una maldita razón, solo 1 razón, y ahora aparecer en un bar y me quieres reclamar por que bese a un mortal. **

**Hamm sip, eso….. como demonios estas besando a otros hombres estando casada con migo, CASADA Anko, CONMIGO**.

**Ja .. hace cuanto 2 , 3 milenios, no bromees con migo Hatake, nuestro compromiso se rompió el día que decidiste desaparecer, dejándome una estupída notita diciendo que te busque, que crees que soy algún labrador o perro de casa que busca una preza. **

**Haaamm nop, eres un vampiro, que deriva del murciélago, en tu caso en Demous Rotundus , y también eres descendiente del clan Snake, y las dos son criaturas cazadoras**; decía Hatake con actitud intelectual

**Grrrr. Ya me canse, adiós, hasta luego, sayonara, xiao , y como sea que se diga en otro idioma, no dejare que arruines mi noche, se supone que yo debo buscarte no tu a mi. **

**No te buscaba Obito me trajo sin mi consentimiento, y si debes buscarme que haces besando hombres por ahí. **

**Tu mas que nadie conoces mi naturaleza, Hatake, acaso no fuiste tu quien libero a la Sádica sexy Routundus en mi; **dijo esta en un tono menos aterrador casi sexual

El peli plata se sonrojo levemente al escuchar el tono de la Mitarashi, y mas aun cuando vio como la joven se acercaba peligrosamente a el. Su rostro se acerco al de el, y sus manos se posaron en su pecho, el peli plateado trago en seco, al sentirla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, al parecer aun tenia ese toque que lo volvía loco, y quizás un poco mas, la joven no dio mas que un fugaz beso, y se aparto de el acacheteándolo nuevamente

**Ouch**; se quejo el; **y eso como que por que eh?**

Por sacarme arrastras de la disco; le acacheto de nuevo; por desaparecer de mi vida ; cuando estuvo apunto de acachétale de nuevo , el tomo su mano , la otra intento hacer lo mismo pero el peli plateado la tomo también.

**Sniff.. backa … backa ..backa. backa …** ; lo miro con furia, con odio con rencor. Acaso el sabia por todo lo que ella había pasado por culpa de el, por estar buscándole, por jugar su juego, no , el no sabia nada, el había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y ella paso todo este tiempo buscándolo, ahora que lo había encontrado, no quería mas que matarlo, desaparecerlo nuevamente, torturarlo hasta que le pidiera piedad de rodillas (si nuestra sadica Anko :D )

El sonrió; **estoy en problemas verdad**

**Mas de los que te imaginas**; los ojos de la peli violeta se tornaron amarillos, y dos enormes colmillos aparecieron en su dentadura, el solo suspiro , y dos enormes alas plateadas aparecieron en su espalda, las cuales los cubrieron, el tomo nuevamente las muñecas de quien según el su "esposa", y la acorralo en la pares con fuerza

**No quiero pelar contigo **

**Debiste pensarlo antes de hacerme enojar;** dijo ella con furia en sus ojos ahora amarillos. El suspiro sabia que hacer , pero no quería hacerlo, eso solo causaría 2 cosas mas enojo por parte de su mujer, o que ella se calmara pero con un precio.

**Hatake Kakashi me sueltas o no veras el sol mañana **

Suspiro nuevamente, y soltó sus muñecas esta vez tomando su cintura apretándola levemente lo que causo que la peli violeta dejara escapar un suspiro, pero eso no la detuvo

**Oh no , no te va a funcionar;** dijo ella pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra el peliplateado la silencio con un beso, y la elevo soportando su cuerpo en la pared y haciendo que sus piernas quedaran alrededor de su cintura. Ella no quiso, no quería dejarlo, lo intento alejar usando sus manos, pero no pudo , se escuchaba una que otra queja departe de la peli violeta, pero como no poda resistirse , ella estaba semi-desnuda, prácticamente, y las manos del peli plateado recorrían cada rincón de su espalda, cada rincón de su vientre y sus muslos.

_Este bastardo aun tiene le toque… _**de..detente … n..no sigas**… decía ella mientras el besaba su cuello, su mandíbula, la línea de su pecho.

**Tu lo quieres no te niegues …. **

**Ya..Ya..ya..yamero Ha..Ha...Hatake**… _oh ago algo, oh ago algo, si no me tendra asi por siempre, esta muy confiado …ya se!_; la peli violeta tubo una idea, y sin pensarlo dos veces , dejo que sus enormes alas negras la alejaran de la pared , junto con el , haciendo que el la soltara, ella quedo en el aire, gracias a sus alas. Se cruzo de brazos y lo miro confiada.

**Ok Hatake.. es hora de que juegues mi juego, yo ya jugué el tuyo por mas de 1 milenio, a ver si me conquistas nuevamente , como aquella vez, es hora de que pagues tu deuda **

El peli plateado río de lado, al ver la actitud de su "mujer", al parecer estos años "aham"milenios, le habían enseñado mas de lo que el creía. Se sorprendió al ver como la chica solitaria que un día conoció, con ideales de soledad, ahora era un poco mas abierta, que digo un poco , con ese vestuario!, debía admitirlo se veía candente, a pesar de que por su mente aun no salía la idea de que estaba usando lencería para salir a la calle.

**Ok Violet Rose me Tienes a tu merced **

**Ja ; **ella rió**; hace tiempo que no era llamada por ese nombre, ok Hatake el juego comienza tienes 3 semanas, conquístame, hazme desearte de nuevo**; que demonios estaba diciendo, ella lo deseaba, y mucho, mas de lo que recordaba, y después de lo que paso lo deseaba mas, para que conquistarla, si el ya la tenia de cabeza, y vuelta y media, aun sin estar en su vida, el era quien la volvía loca, que digo loca, demente, pero no podía dejarlo salirse con la suya tan fácil, después de todo, estos milenios le habían enseñado que nada es gratis en esta vida, ni siquiera el amor, y que para tener felicidad antes se debía pasar por muchos líos y tristezas.

**Eso será fácil, si una vez lo hice, no será nada difícil, después de todo, donde hubo fuego aun quedan cenizas.; **Dijo este confiado.

**Si amorcito, pero con el tiempo esas cenizas son sopladas por el viendo**; K.O para Hatake , que respuesta, esto lo hizo sonreír de alguna manera, le gustaba la nueva Anko, mas decidida, mas directa, mas sádica.

**Tienes 3 semanas ;** beso sus dedos y los poso sobre los labios de peli plateado, saliendo de aquel lugar usando sus alas.

**Con un día será suficiente, Hay mi querida Anko… que haré contigo.. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en otro lugar no muy alejado de donde ya había pasado todo, una joven de cabello castaño en dos coletas había sentido como alguien desataba su poder, o para ser precisos como su hermana lo hacia, después de todo ellas se conocen una a la otra

**Tenten .. te encuentras bien ;** decía un joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos blanquecinos.

**Ham… si Neji, no te preocupes estoy perfectamente**; sonrío la castaña ante quien la acompañaba _**me pregunto que la habrá echo transformarse en vampiro en un lugar asi.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la azoteas del museo Rotundus se encontraba nuestra peli violeta aun usando sus poderes, estaba sentada en una esquena del lugar observando el cielo, como cual vampiro hipnotizado por la luna. Oh, espera esos son los hombres lobo, bueno admirando su belleza

**Soy entupida o que, paso todo una eternidad buscándote, para cuando te encuentro decirte que juegue mi juego, nunca pensé que podía ser tan idiota, Anko eres una idiota;** se decía a si misma , sin percatar la presencia de una joven de cabello negro que estaba a sus espaldas.

**Con que ese chico es el famoso Hatake de tus historias ….. Anko**; dijo Hatsuji acercándose a ella

**Pensé que te habías ido a casa. **

**No podía irme sin ti, mis llaves se quedaron en casa** ; sonrió la chica algo divertida; **pero enserio, si el en verdad te quiere tanto como tu a el, no el importara jugar un pequeño juego con tigo como el lo hizo una vez o si**

**El problema Hatsuji no es ese. **

**Entonces que **

**No tengo tanta imaginación como para inventar un juego en el que yo gane** ; la peli violeta hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Hatsuji sonrió; **ya rugiste que no le dijiste que te conquistara, que mujer mas caprichosa eres, acaso no eres una roca en ese asunto **

**Hatsuji el ya lo hiso una vez que te hace pensar que no lo hará de nuevo. **

**Y que acaso , no quieres que el gane **

La peli violeta se sonrojo levemente a decir verdad claro que quería que ganase, mientras mas pronto mejor , pero tenia que darle un trago de su propia medicina.

Las dos jóvenes quedaron allí sin mucho que decirse una a la otra, ya que todo estaba dicho, después de un tiempo fueron a casa, la noche estaba fría y ninguna de ellas quería resfriarse, suerte tenían que al otro día no tenían trabajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente en la propiedad Hatake, se escuchaba un asustado Obito, gritando a su hermano

**PISA EL FRENO, EL FRENO, EL FREENO! ; **Obito gritaba desesperado.

**Aham?… y como demonios se yo cual es el freno**; fue lo único que dijo Hatake, quien aun no pisaba ninguno después de que piso a fondo el acelerador y el auto había salido disparado

**El de tu derecha**,; grito Obito

**Cual este** ; dijo Kakashi pisando a fondo el acelerador , haciendo que el auto en que andaban corriera como auto de la F1.

**El de tu otra derecho**; grito Obito mientras trataba de ponerse el cinturón desesperado rezando sus ultimas oraciones

**El de la izquierda tonto** _**; **_dijo Kakashi frenando de golpe el auto

Obito, salio del auto despabilado, y lo primero que hizo fue besar el piso en donde se había desmontado del auto.

**No me vuelvo a prestar para un suicidio como este** ; dijo Obito caminando hacia la casa

**Y a este que le pico, si conduje este pedazo de metal mejor que el anoche**; el peli plata se quedo pensando un rato antes de encender el automóvil una vez mas y salir por la puerta principal de la mansión como auto endemoniado, para ser sinceros el Hatake no era muy amigo del freno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Anko se encontraba en su casa ya que era fin de semana , estaba en la ducha distraída, nada mejor que una ducha caliente para despabilar la mente cierto, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquel peli plateado, que se había encontrado anoche después de tanto tiempo, no podía evitar preguntarse el por que el la encontró a ella, si su juego era lo contrario, por que no solo desapareció del lugar, no podía evitar confundirse ante la actitud del peli plateado, además tenia mucho que preguntarle como por que desapareció en primer lugar, la razón verdadera, aun no se tragaba el cuento de que el quería jugar a las escondidas por mas de 1 milenio.

_Kakashi…solo tu comprendes tus razones… aunque a veces es mejor que no calles y digas el por que de algunas de tus acciones …_

Alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto sacándola de sus pensamientos. _Hatsuji?... _no; no podía ser ella, Hatsuji se había ido con su novio a pasar el día y no volvería hasta la noche y nadie mas podía entrar a su casa de esa manera , la joven cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y salio a ver quien era el intruso, sorpresa!, se encontró con sus hermanas en su habitación, allí estaban, tanto Hinata, Sakura, eh Ino se encontraban acomodadas en la cama de la peli violeta, mientras Tenten se recargaba en el escritorio , y Kurenai estaba parada frente a una ventana.

**Como demonios entraron todas ustedes aquí que no respetan la privacidad **

Ino levanto su mano derecha ; **gomen pero teníamos que entrar, además que tiene de divertido tocar si puedo atravesar tus paredes y abrir yo misma**.

**A ver que quieren **; dijo Anko cruzándose de brazos

**Estamos haciendo una intervención** ; dijo Sakura con un libro en mano ; estamos cansadas de que estés suspirando al aire por quien no esta, y para la fiesta de navidad te quiero , digo te queremos acompañada.

**Ham?;** gruño la peli violeta confundida; ustedes 5 están mas locas que cabras

**Quizás… pero no estamos aquí solo porque te quereos buscar novio, bueno esa es la razón principal**; decía una peli castaña desde el escritorio;** Anko anoche pude sentir como liberabas tu poder, transformándote en vampiro, y tememos que estés haciendo algo malo. **

**Que ahora creen que ando por allí de chupa sangre?**

**Bueno…. ;** dijo la chica de antes mirando a su hermana mayor

**Ok ya me doy cuenta de que ni mis hermanas NO! confían… ahora … antes de que me muestren su **_**"carpeta de selecciones" **_**digo NO!, rotundamente NO!, me niego a salir con cualquiera de esos chicos que eligieron ustedes para mi, y si me disculpan me quiero vestir!;** dijo la peli violeta sacando a sus hermanas uno por una de su habitación

Todas suspiraron.

**vaya que es regañona ;** dijo Ino con un puchero de lado

**Ok pero la culpa es de Kurenai que nos hizo buscar chicos para ella ;** Tenten recargada en una pared

**QUIEN YO!, hai no a mi no me miren, yo solo dije, la que empezó fue Sakura. **

**Quien yo, pero si solo quise hacer una obra de caridad por nuestra hermana; **reclamo la acusada.

**Ano..chicas…;** dijo Hinata casi inaudible, mientras las demás Rotundus pelean por quien se llevaba la culpa y el enojo de Anko.

**Etto. Chicas… ;**decía Hinata pero la pobre no podía escucharse ya que los gritos de sus hermanas eras demasiado fuertes

La ojíperla, ya no aguantaba mas, tenia que decirles algo pronto, pero ellas como siempre peleando como niñitas, echando la culpa a la otra, Anko quien escucho todo el alboroto desde su habitación no podía soportar mas.

Estas no me van a dejar disfrutar mi día en paz, toco levemente el piso y empezaron a aparecer serpientes en donde las chicas estabas, y después de un tiempo Anko pudo escuchar como ellas gritaban y salían de el lugar

**Así esta mejor. JIjijii **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas horas después en una de las carreteras, se encontraba el peli plata, en su lujoso auto plateado, revisando una pequeña maquina que estaba instalada en su auto, que según su hermano lo guiaría a cualquier sitio con tan solo poner una dirección, pero aun así el peli plata se encontraba perdido, la maquina seguía repitiendo , **"su destino esta a al derecha"** pero el solo veía un gran edificio con facciones algo extrañas en el, para empezar no podía mirara hacia adentro todo se reflejaba , incluso el bueno la sangre de ninfa tiene ciertos efectos que olvide mencionar, el no encontró a quien buscaba , había entrado al edificio se sorprendió al ver como las puertas abrieron por si solas, y una joven cobro taquilla, el solo paso un pedazo de plástico que su hermano le había dado diciendo que era su **"visa platinun"** lo cual el no entendió muy bien, recorrió casi todo el lugar, encontrando una gran variedad de cosas para el eran conocidas, alfil algo conocido , al parecer todo el lugar tenia objetos que el conocía perfectamente , ya que los había usado en alguna vida pasada. No encontró nada por eso estaba ahora nuevamente en su auto, frente a aquel lugar. No quiso esperar mas y encendió de nuevo el auto , pasando una luz roja, lo que causo que un policía le persiguiera, Kakashi quedo extrañado que hacia ese auto detrás de el, no muy lejos de el un deportivo color violeta oscuro paso a su alrededor,

"**pobre diablo, el poli lo agarro, y al parecer no tiene intención de detenerse "; **la joven ajusto su retrovisor para divisar lo único que era inconfundible en el, su cabello **" mierda!"; ** dio una vuelta en U para alcanzar al conductor del auto se puso delante de el en un instante, después de todo Anko era excelente conductora cuando se lo proponía

"**y este que hace metiéndose en frente mío, y el otro que no deja de seguirme"** de repente el auto frente a el se detuvo y el se detuvo también, la puerta del deportivo se abrió dejando ver a al peli violeta, **"Anko"** dijo este, observándola, ese día, llevaba zapatillas de tacon, unos jean ajustados, una blusa de tirantes y una bufanda, con su usual coleta hacia arriba, quedo atónito y el sonido de un golpe en su ventana lo despertó. Era el de la patrulla.

_Y este que quiere;_ el peli plata salio del auto, con cara de pocos amigos la cual cambio al ver que la peli violeta se paraba justo junto a el.

**Sucede algo malo oficial?;** pregunto ella.

_Oficial? De que demonios habla ella?; _pensaba el peli plateado que estaba aun desconcertado

Con usted señorita no creo, pero su amigo acaba , rebaso una luz roja , Me permite su licencia, y los papeles su del automóvil joven ; dijo el oficial

Kakashi aun estaba en blanco; _ de que demonios están hablando _

La peli violeta observo a Kakashi, algo desconcertada,_**"**_** no tienes licencia?**_**"**_ susurro esta

"_**De que diantre me estas hablando "**_

"_**un pedazo de plástico con datos"**_

"_**esto"**_ dijo este mostrando la tarjeta

la peli violeta golpeo su frente_**" que coños ceras tarado" **_se dirigió al oficial_ ; _**Perdón oficial pero me permitiría hablar con el unos momentos por favor. **

**Ese no es el procedimiento señorita;** decía el oficial

Anko sabia que los oficiales de patrulla no dejan ir una, así que tenia que usar una de sus armas esta vez ,miro al oficial directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

**Gomenasai, demo…**.; Mordió su labio inferior;** todo a sido un mal entendido, la luz era verde, cambio a amarillo apenas el auto estaba mitad del cruce, no volverá a pasar. Gomenasai **

El oficial quedo hipnotizado con los ojos de aquella chica, si es cierto que Kurenai tenia ese poder al igual que sus hermanas pero estas tenia un limitante, solo podían usarlo en mortales, además Kurenai podía mover objetos con su mente era una P-sicótica, como Anko le gustaba llarmale.

El oficial repitió exactamente lo que Anko le había dicho y le de dio la vuelta para irse en su patrulla

**Que demonios fue todo eso**; pregunto el Hatake.

**Acabo de salvar tu trasero, de una multa y quizás cárcel! Eso fue todo eso**; dijo esta en tono de regaño

**No, no, no, no , todo ese coqueteo con aquel chico no me gusto para nada**; el peli plata de cruzo de brazos.

**Te callas la boca y te metes al auto ahora**; dijo Mitarashi ya enojada

**Ok, ok, ok** ,; Kakashi hizo ademán de entrara al automóvil pero Anko lo detuvo,

**Ahan, dame las llaves, te metes al haciendo del pasajero**.

**Que demonios…. **

**Como escuchaste, me das tus llaves, tu no tienes licencia y segura estoy de que no sabes siquiera donde están los papeles del auto **

**Tu no manejas mi auto;** dijo Kakashi mirándola de reojo

**A no, entonces te metes al mío AHORA!**

Kakashi se asustaba cada vez mas con la actitud de su "esposa" pero a la vez le gustaba la forma en que se había vuelto mas salvaje y dependiente, el subió al auto de ella y ambos se dirigieron a un café cerca del museo, no sin que Anko antes parqueara adecuadamente el convertible plateado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en un lugar lejano, al otro lado del mundo, donde la luna iluminaba la grita de una tumba subterránea, una mano pálida salía de un ataúd, y miles de serpientes aparecieron en el lugar, cuando un hombre de cabello largo y ojos amarillos al fin apareció fuera de aquel ataúd.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una copa se callo al suelo de la casa de Sakura D' Uchiha,

**Hinata que sucede?** Pregunto Sakura

**Algo malo.. algo malo esta a punto de ocurrir; **dijo al oji perla algo temblorosa

**Algo malo de que hablas?; **articulo la peli rosa, con preocupación.

Hinata miro al suelo y murmuro, **primero Hatake Kakashi y ahora esta presencia …. **

**Hatake Kakashi de que hablas Hinata. **

**Hatake Kakashi esta aquí**, _gomenasai Naruto-kun demo … no puedo callar mas después de sentir esta presencia _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en una cafetería al aire libre, no muy lejana de donde dejamos a nuestros protagonistas, se escuchaba como una joven de cabello violeta reía.

**Obito te enseño a conducir esta mañana, estas mas loco que una cabra Hatake**; dijo Mitarashi mientras tomaba de su Mocachiino chocolateado.

**No te rías que es cierto, además creo que conduzco mejor que el; decía Hatake mientras tomaba un te; Anko…** ; al miro a los ojos esos ojos que tanto amaba.

**Si …dime?...** ; dijo esta sosteniendo la taza cerca de sus labios.

**Estas igual de hermosa que la ultima vez que te vi;** esto causo que la joven se ruborizara levemente

**No me conquistaras con esas palabras**; la joven tomo otro sorbo de su bebida tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero fue inútil, a lo que el peli plata sonrió.

**No importa que te pongas oh como actúes, o cuantos milenios pasen, seguirás siendo la misma. La misma Anko que amo. **

**Eso no es cierto!,** **eh cambiado, la vida me ha hecho cambiar, estar sola me ha hecho cambiar…; **dejo su taza en la mesa, observando la misma

**Lo siento, no.. no soy quien, lo se, te deje, sola, pero**….; el joven levanto la mirada de la Mitarashi, y limpio la comisura de sus labios donde había quedado un poco de crema batida de aquel café que ella estaba bebiendo, y lo rozó en sus labios, lo que hizo que el corazón de la Mitarashi se acelerada, ella lamió sus labios y trago; **….estoy aquí, contigo, y remediare todo. **

Ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente, por un momento creyó sus palabras, sus ojos no le estaban mintiendo, y su sonría, "_ah! esa sonrisa de el… me esta matando… esos labios…cuanto… cuanto desearía besarlo aquí ahora…me rindo!… tengo menos de 2 horas con el y ya me estoy babeando. ANKO despierta no puede ganarte"; _despertó de su mundo de un sueño cuando lo escucho llamarla.

**Anko?.. Anko?;**__el aun sonreía

**AH! Si perdón decías…. **

**Que remediare todo, a donde fuiste; **dijo este con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba

_**Esa sonrisa… **_**ah bu..bueno yo… yo a ningún lado no me vez no me eh movido de aquí; **dio ella tomando se su café.

**Hubiese jurado que te encerraste en tu mente por unos minutos**

**Eres un tonto Kakashi sabias?**

**Ya deja de llamarme asi**; en eso una fuerte brisa azoto el lugar donde estaban haciendo que algunas mesas quedaran sin mantel, y uno que otro cliente se quejara, Anko también se quejo, ya que su cabello voló de la coleta donde estaba y quedo suelto, después de todo no se había peinado realmente, solo coloco un pequeño broche en un espacio de su cabello para sostenerlo, sabia que no duraría, pero solo planeaba recoger unos papales en la oficina y volver a su hermoso día libre.

Anko sacudió su cabello, dando un toque rebelde a su cabello pero sexy; **demonios ahora tendré que peinarme enserio **

**Ie;** Kakashi tomo una pequeña rosa que crecía en uno de los árboles cerca de donde estaban sentados y la coloco en el cabello de la chica; **asi esta bien **

La joven se sonrojo nuevamente y coloco su cabello detrás de su oreja, definitivamente este día seria especial, nunca pensó salir, pero salio, al parecer, su juego había empezado, y ella tenia todas las de perder, quizás se rendiría al final del día.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**QUE!, no , Sakura estas bromeando no puede ser que ese chico…. No el pero como?**

_No lo se Kurenai, Hinata acaba de decirme eso, pero lo mas extraño , es que ella siente otra presencia y me dice que quizás Anko corra peligro. _

**Eso hombre… que no se cansa de hacerle daño, tendré que hacerme cargo de el de una vez por todas. **

_Pero Kurenai, que podemos hacer, Hinata solo sintió su despertar, en primer lugar como demonios despertó su se escondía, y en segundo lugar no sabemos donde esta. _

**El buscara a Anko, y si la busca entonces se perfectamente donde esta.. lo eliminare de la faz de este mundo de una vez por todas**; Kurenai cerro el teléfono y salio desesperada a donde, no me pregunten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras ya era tarde, el sol apenas caía sobre las nubes del horizonte, no era muy temprano cuando Anko encontró a Kakashi apunto de ser enviado a al cárcel por pasarse en rojo. Hacia frio ese dia, y ellos caminaban por un parque cerca del museo, después de compartir la tarde en un cafe, Anko sonreía, Kakashi solo la miraba caminar, se sentia feliz, estaba junto a ella, aunque sabia que debía conquistarla de nuevo y ya había actuado uno que otro numero en ella, de repente un pequeños copo de nieve callo justo sobre la nariz de Anko, esta rio.

"**Kakashi mite/mira/ .. nieve" **ambos miraron el cielo para observar como mas copos caían de ally , podía recordar la ultima vez que ambos pasaron un invierno juntos, fue un trágico invierno ya que el había desaparecido de su vida hasta ahora. Ella miro al suelo, cuando lo escucho decir su nombre

"**Anko …." **Halo su cuerpo al de el, abrazándola fuertemente, ella podía sentirlo , a pesar de ser criaturas de sangre fría, podia jurar que se sentia calido, no llevaba un día de su juego y ya la estaba conquistando. El poso su frente junto a la de ella observando aquellos ojos chocolate profundo que lo volvían loco. Beso su mejilla lo que causo que Anko cerrara sus ojos, solo para sentirle , el susurro levemente, "**te extrañe, te extrañe mas de lo que piensas "**

"**por que no volviste .. por que no acabaste con ese juego absurdo y apareciste tal como lo hiciste anoche " **esta vez ella esta mas calmada, no sentía la necesidad de asesinarlo, quería ser confortaba en sus brazos en aquellos brazos de el hombre que siempre amo.

"**no fue decisión mia… lo lamento "; **se disculpo

"**tu fuiste quien desapareció" **ella apretó la camisa del Hatake

"**no tenia opción… quería protegerte"**

"**protegerme? Protegerme de quien de que? "; **su voz se quebró apretando mas su camisa

"**eso no puedo decírtelo …gomen"; **se disculpo de nuevo

Anko reposo su rostro en el pecho de el y se dejo confortar , el acaricio su cabello, y beso su frente, luego tomo su barbilla para hacerla mirar directo a sus ojos

"**tu y yo … somos géminis… aun estando separados estamos juntos, y aun después de la muerte seguiremos juntos …" **con esta ultima palabra el peli plateado la beso con toda la pasión que tenia retenida durante estos milenios

_**creo que nunca podre ganarte en un juego Kakashi…. Al menos ahora se a que te referías aquella vez…. **_

Fue lo ultimo que penso, al dejarse llevar por aquel beso, y alli quedaron los dos debajo de una lluvia de copos de nieve. Dos amantes eternos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Preview**

Después de la reconciliación , viene la tempestad, las Rotundus ya se han dado cuenta de quien esta en la ciudad, y haran lo posible para desaparecerle, acaso será eso lo correcto, un invitado inesperado, y conflictos en familia , esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Juego de vampiros

"**cuando el fantasma aparece"**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stven Inner: huy te tardaste Enet? o.O wtf taz lenta ?

hay callate es que te apoderaste de mi para escribir tu fit todo crossover estupidistico.

Stven Inner:: pero WTF? O.o BTW mi fit es un crosover todo divertidistico

aham si te creo . bueno chicos si me tarde un poquito pero aquí esta, me mude entiendan no tengo nada, por allí también tengo los fan arts de este fit, y estoy trabajando en un pequeño doujinshi, pensé en hacer un fit, pero prefiero el doujinshi, esta pareja se lo merece, se llamara "toda una vida" y si habrá escenas fuertes MUAHAHAHAH

Inner: desquiciada, después te cansas de dibujar y no haces nada, pervertida btw y el lemon? ¡ LEMOOOOON!

Bueno si, me canso entonces dejo lo del doujinshi y ago el fanfit, y No, no, no,no, soy una sadista sin remedio. Pront stvn

Thx to Oreo chan that keep reading me even if i have bad gramattic and write on spanish, thx Oreo, you suppport is really importan ^^ by the way i have something on stook for you is on my project list soo wait for it

Ya saben la lista, reviews ellos me inspiran , y cualquier otro comentario es bien recibido Ya ne en otra sera.


	5. Cuando el Fantasma Aparece cap5

**A ver, a ver, no mucha tardanza, como que si van de la mano las ganas y la inspiración, pero solo si bebo café, bueno, en este capi me dio para complacer a mi inner, y aquí esta su lemon sangriento , así que advertencia, despues de todo ya eh tardado muchos, bonus track, con capitulo doble espero les agrade. **

**Inner: see *¬* al fin lo hiciste **

**Si advertencia reitero, quizás no sea tan, tan como mi inner lo esperaba pero algo es algo, disfruten **

**Kakashi x anko / AU/ Alternal Univerce **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Juego de Vampiros- **

**Cap5**

"**Cuando el Fantasma Aparece"**

La habitación estaba oscura, pero aun así, se podían divisar esos dos cuerpo en la cama, se escuchaban jadeos de parte de la chica , mientras el ahogaba los suyos besando el cuerpo de ella.

**Ha.. si… ha..hazlo .. solo hazlo … **; decía la chica en voz entre cortada, mientras su compañero recorría su bien delineado cuello con la lengua, sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban uno con el otro, las piernas de ella, se encontraban atrapando la cintura de el, mientras el la hacia suya, después de tanto tiempo, debía admitirlo , extrañaba aquel cuerpo, aquella sensación de sentirla suya, aquel deseo que solo ella despertaba en el.

**Extrañe todo esto**; decía el entre gemidos, mientras se habría paso entre sus piernas para posesionarse adecuadamente, cosa que pudiera entrar sin problema a su húmeda intimidad.

Ella dejo escapar un enorme gemido al sentirle dentro de ella, se movía despacio, pero ella quería mas, busco su boca, sin encontrarle, el estaba muy ocupado, masajeado sus pechos con su lengua, y sus manos se encontraban en su cintura aprisionándola contra el. El placer que sentía en ese momento era incomparable, sus dedos se perdieron en el cabello de el, apretándole levemente, haciéndole saber que lo quería , que lo necesitaba, el joven levanto su mirada, rozando la su nariz a través de al línea los pechos de ella, y reposo su rostro en el de ella, sin dejar de moverse, jadeaba , al igual que ella, quien besaba cada rincón de su cuello, aquel cuello que le encantaba saborear, sus dedos recorrían la espalda de el.

**Lo sientes?...**; pregunto el, aumentando su velocidad, haciéndola arquear la espalda, la joven no dejo de jadear, y aumento el tono de sus gemidos, la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó sobre el, sosteniendo su espalda en sus brazos, ella recargaba sus manos en los hombros de el, y movía su cadera al compás. En ningún momento se detuvieron, el reposo su rostro en sus pechos, inhalando su esencia.

"**hueles a mortal "** le reprocho.

"**te molesta?... "** dijo ella entre jadeos con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su rostro.

"**se podría decir, que no es uno de mis aromas preferidos"**

"**qu…quita ese.. aroma de mi entonces…HA! "** grito ella al sentir como los colmillos de su amante se enterraban en su cuello, con tal sutileza, que la hacia embriagarse en placer. La sangre recorrió su cuello, y la línea de sus pechos, el se apresuro a limpiarle con su lengua, no podía dejar que una gota de sangre de ella se desperdiciara. La volvía loca , tenia tiempo sin sentir esto , ese placer embriagante y devastador, que el le daba, desde el fondo de su garganta dejo escapar un fuerte gemido que anunciaba la llegada de su orgasmo, el sabia eso, como también sabia que el alcanzaría su propio orgasmo pronto.

**un poco mas …. ;** susurro el, ella seguía gimiendo sin control, ya no sabia que hacia donde estaba, solo se dejo perder en aquella ola de placer que la estaba golpeando **"guhhmm " **gruño el apunto de llegar** "muérdeme "** pidió y ella accedió, para luego sentir como era llenada por completo de el orgasmo de el, quien grito de placer al sentirlo llegar al mismo tiempo que fue mordido por ella, doble placer.

Ambos quedaron sentados en la cama, conectados, juntos, el descansaba en los pechos de ella jadeando, mientras ella besaba su frente y desordenando aun mas aquel cabello color plata.

"**Aun hueles a mortal" **dijo el entre jadeos , ella solo dejo escapar una leve risa.

"**Sabes cuantos mortales eh tenido al pasar de los milenios" **dijo ella para molestarlo.

"**tengo una pequeña idea, aun me molesta recordarlo sabes, y mas que lo admitas**" el movió su cabeza de modo que sus ojos observaban aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto le excitaban.

"**te vas a tener que acostumbrar, por que mi mejor perfume es echo por mortales"**

"**humg…. Quiero que huelas a sangre "** dijo este mientras trazaba una línea de besos entre sus pechos y hasta su cuello, detrás de su oído, y su lóbulo.

"**Ah.e….esta..estas …loco…"** ella lo detuvo tomando su rostro en sus manos, y besando sus labios "**mi aroma nunca a sido el de sangre, los sabes "**

"**eres una niña mala Anko "** le beso nuevamente.

"**y asi me quieres …"** sonrió la peli violeta, haciendo ademan para levantase de la cama, "desconectando" sus miembros, el la tomo por la cintura haciendo que se sentara nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que la penetraba. **"AH!"** jadeo ella al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella y mas tan de sorpresa.

"**No vas a ningun lado"** dijo el y la dejo caer en la cama con el sobre ella.

"**Quieres atencion"** dijo ella, adentrado sus dedos en el cabello de el, para frotarlos en su cráneo, sabia que le encantaba , lo hacia derretirse como un gatito

"**aham"..** murmuro el Hatake, quien ya estaba muy acomodado sobre los pechos de ella.

"**Debo ir a mi casa sabias"**

"**tu no vas a ningún lado"** volvió a murmurar. Abrazándose a su cintura.

"**Kakashi… si tu madre me encuentra aquí se va a armar la 3er guerra mundial "**

"**y cuando fue la segunda?"** levanto la mirada para observarle por unos instantes pero luego se callo al recordar que supuestamente el estaba vagando por el mundo cuando sucedió **"ah si la tercera, … si ya me acorde"**

"**eso no importa ya… no quiero pelear con tu madre …."** Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama nuevamente pero el la detuvo una vez mas y empezó a besarla, Anko se derritió por completo cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella y empezó el juego de nuevo entre los dos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A al mañana siguiente en la residencia Mitarashi, se encontraba una comitiva de hermanas enojadas, en la puerta, bueno casi todas, ya que Tenten al igual que Hinata no eran partidarias de asesinatos, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de algo que después de todo era inevitable, el timbre sonó y una joven accedió a la puerta

**Hai RECIDENCIA MITARASHI!; **Respondió Hatsuji con su usual humor de chica hiperactiva. **Oh y que hacen todas ustedes aquí, que Anko no les dijo que no podían …;** fue cortada en seco por las chicas quienes entraron como perro por su casa, y empezaron a rebuscar en toda la casa, mientras la pobre se Hatsuji se quedo en la puerta con la mirada desorbitada, algo desconcertada gracias al allanamiento de propiedad que las hermanas de su "ama" estaban haciendo a la casa, no sabia si bien llamar a la policía, o si dejarlas hasta que la joven Anko se diera cuenta y ellas les respondieran.

**Se puede saber donde esta?,** pregunto Kurenai con enojo en sus ojos.

**Para su información , yo no tengo idea de que diantre me están hablando ; **decía la peli negra desconcertada aun.

**Donde esta el!;** esta vez Sakura fue quien pregunto apretando los puños

**El quien … a mi novio, a no el no vino hoy, quizás mañana pero.. **

Sakura golpeo una de las paredes haciendo un gran agujero en ella asiendo que la chica se asustara.

**Hey, eso es destrucción a la propiedad ajena , es penal!**

**Hatsuji te callas, donde esta el, y donde diablos esta ella.?,** ;decía una Ino desconcertaba bajando por las escaleras, _cuando llego allí _Se preguntaba la pelinegra.

**A bueno de el no se, ya les dije que mi novi,, **

**Hatsuji!,** reclamaron todas

**AH YA…. Pero enserio no se de que diantre me hablan, si buscan a Anko , no la veo desde ayer que salí en la mañana,. **

Kurenai la siempre desconfiada, tomo a al pobre chica por el rostro y entro en su mente, un desorden mentar encontró,.

**¿Y bien?** ; pregunto Sakura

Un desorden mental ,… pero no sabe donde están

**Se los dije!;** Dijo Hatsuji con espirales en los ojos…

Las chicas salieron de la residencia Mitarashi, cada quien en su respectivo auto, Kurenai andaba en el Corvette rojo, Sakura andaba en una Lexus color verde, mientras que Ino iba en un Mustan de color dorado.

**Será mejor que llame a Anko;** dijo Hatsuji toman do el teléfono. Y marcando a su ama, aun algo desorbitada por los eventos recientes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras esa mima mañana en al residencia Hatake, era hora del desayuno y Kakashi no había bajado a la mesa.

**Obito, podrías ir a ver que esta deteniendo a tu hermano, normalmente es el primero en levantarse**.; la Sra. Hatake, hablo a su hijo. En tono dominante.

**Mama , por que no envías a uno de los sirvientes, además el ya esta grande si no baja es por algo;** dijo Obito sin poner mucha atención mas seguía comiendo su desayuno

**Obito Hatake! Te eh dicho que vallas a ver que le esta tomando tanto tiempo a tu hermano AHORA!; **Ordeno la madre

**Si señora.!** Obito se levanto de la mesa como alma que lleva al diablo con rumbo a la habitación de su hermano que estaba en la segunda planta toco tres veces y nadie abrió toco una vez mas esta vez seguido de el nombre del peli plata

**Oye Kakas, Mamá te quiere abajo estas allí dentro **

Al otro lado de la puerta , ambos tanto Anko , como Kakashi se encontraban dormidos profundamente, uno al lado del otro, sin poner asunto a que sucedía a su alrededor.

Cuando Obito abrió la puerta y diviso la cama de su hermano no vio prácticamente nada,, el cuarto era oscuro, ya que estaba lleno de colores vino y dorado, Obito no pensó dos veces antes de ir a la ventana y abrir las cortinas dejando así entrar los rayos del sol en la habitación_** (**_**A/N: ok esto es una nota importante, cuando una casta de vampiros se une a una de las Rotundus Lady Condesa Tsunate, les permite tener el mismo privilegio que las Rotundus a todas las casta , es decir si lo de la sangre de ninfa ya había explicado eso)**

**Que demonios…..;**Obito se quedo atónito al ver quienes se encontraban en la cama.

Anko abrió los ojos depuse de todo los rayos de la mañana siempre la despertaban, y lanzo el grito mas fuerte que puedo haber lanzado en su vida, despertando asi a Kakashi, y dejando a la madre de los Hatake saber que alguien mas que sus hijos estaba en una de las habitaciones de arriba, fue a investigar no era normal que las mucamas fueran arriba ya que el piso de arriba era solo para "sus niños"

**Agh que .. Anko que sucede…. **; despertó el Hatake, para ver a su hermano observando a su mujer semi desnuda en su cama

**Te mata mama ….** Dijo Obito sin dejar de observar a una semidesnuda Anko, quien se había cubierto con las sabanas.

**De-ja de mi-rar-la;** los ojos de Kakashi empezaron a tornarse rojos

**Oe oe**; Obito se dio la vuelta; **yo solo entre por que Mama te mando a buscar, y si tu cuarto no fuera tan jodidamente oscuro*/soo damm dark/*, quizás me hubiese dado cuenta de que tenias compañía **

**Por que no tocaste**; dijo Hatake poniéndose sus pantalones y pasándole su camisa a Anko, para que se cubriera,

**Toque,.. pero al parecer sus "actividades" de anoche, los dejaron sordos. **

Kakashi y Anko quedaron sentados en la cama.

**Ok voltea pero si la vez te mato** ; dijo Hatake, y Obito accedió; **que quiere Mama**

**Ya sabes como es ella, se preocupo por que no bajaste temprano a desayunar y me envió a buscarte, y seguramente con el gritito que lanzo , tu noviecita aca, debe estar en camino **

Kakashi suspiro

**Te dije que tenia que irme a mi casa, no quiero tener que escuchar a tu madre;** dijo Anko con un puchero

**Tranquila princesa serpiente, pensare en algo;** dijo Kakashi

**Princesa serpiente**; esto le dio una idea la Mitarashi la cual sonrió con malicia; **que tu madre no le tiene fobia a las pitones **

**Si por**; respondió Obito

Anko paso su mano por su cabello tomando algunas hebras de el .

**Oh no.. no le vas hacer eso a mi madre…** ; le advirtió el Hatake a la mujer a su lado

**Una mejor idea;** y de la nada tres pitones aparecieron en el cuerpo de la Mitarashi , rodeándola , esta jugaba con ellas como si nada

**De donde diablos las saco **

*suspiro* **Ella puede materializar objetos en serpientes… **; dijo Hatake mirando a Anko de reojo ; **No lo harás**

Ella le beso y las pitones inmediatamente dejaron su cuerpo para deslizarse por la puerta

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, sepárense, sepárense ustedes dos ….o les echo agua fria **; dijo Obito ofendido por la actitud de los amantes delante de el

**Y las pitones?** ; Pregunto Kakashi al observar como las susodichas serpientes ya no estaban en el cuerpo de su amada, Anko se encogió de hombros, con una expresión de desentendida.

"**no se"** ; dijo ella, y tras esto se escucho otro ENORME grito

Los dos hombres en el cuarto salieron corriendo del cuarto al escuchar el grito de su madre, Anko quedo en el cuarto riendo. **"Esto no tiene precio, priceless "** se levanto y se dirigió al baño de la habitación para ponerse su ropa, aun riendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::********************************************************************** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Donde esta ,** dijo Sakura a su esposo, apretando los puños

**donde esta quien amorcito mío de mi vida.; **dijo un algo atemorizado Sasuke

**Ahora soy tu amorcito, si tanto me quieres dime donde esta para poder así desaparecerlo de verdad.; **decía la peli rosa enojada.

**Sakura de que demonios hablas?**

**HATAKE KAKASHI DONDE ESTA?**

**Quien el Kakas, que no andada por hay escondiéndose de tu hermana. **

**A mino me engañas Sasuke Uchija yo se muy bien que tu sabes donde se oculta ese bastardo**. Decía esta preparado los puños y acercándose a el.

_Quien diablos de dijo que Kakashi esta en al ciudad?_ **Pero amor de mi vida, mi eternidad, yo no se donde esta **

Sakura lanzo el puño contar su esposo pegando en la pared, normalmente el hablaría antes de que el puño llegara a su destino, pero esta vez no dijo nada, lo que Sakura tomo como que en realidad no sabia nada, pero la verdad era otra.

Lo mismo paso con Kurenai y Asuma, con la diferencia de que este si decía la verdad ya que no sabia donde estaba Kakashi, y ni siquiera sabia que estaba tan cerca de la Mitarashi, como para que sus hermanas desearan eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::********************************************************************** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anko ya estaba en su casa, se miraba al espejo, había un brillo especial en ella, quizás por que se había pasado la noche completa teniendo sexo salvaje y alocado, o quizás por que ya había encontrado a su amado. No sabia pero le gustaba lo que veía, movió su cuello a un lado, observando aquellas marcas de mordedura en el.

"**Entupido … las hizo muy profundas, bueno, es invierno al menos podré cubrirlas con mi bufanda"**

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente, lo cual la asusto, dejando entrar a una desubicada Hatsuji

**Hatsuji! que te he dicho de entrar sin tocar.. **

**es que .. tu.. yo.. hermanas.. tuyas.. allanamiento… owow, que diantre hiciste te vez… te vez rara.. **

**como que rara.. y espera que esto eso que balbuceabas. **

**Si te vez rara, brillas o algo así no se como decírtelo, te vez linda, y no estas usando maquillaje, o acaso contraste un nuevo maquillaje invisible al ojo a ver, a ver**; la joven se acerco y empezó a tocar su cara, Anko solo la alejo

**Que no estoy usando un maquillaje! Hatsuji ya.. dime que balbuceabas**

**A lo que te quería decir, esta mañana tus hermanas, vinieron a la casa, eh hicieron un allanamiento general hasta una pared rompieron pero la cubrí con un cuadro, para que no te enojaras , pero, como yo no sabia donde estabas no les podía decir donde estabas, y no contestabas el teléfono , además de que estaban preguntando por "EL" y yo ni siquiera se quien es el, hasta mi mentecita me leyeron y se metieron en mi alocada mente, pero no me sacaron información,, que estoy diciendo yo no tenia información ;** dijo Hatsuji como maquina grabadora loca, y moviéndose por todo el cuarto como gallina sin cabeza. Para al final terminar recostada en la cama

**Mis hermanas buscándome,,,*masaka/no puede ser/*, acaso saben…. Hay no se van a seguir metiendo en mi jodida vida mira que ya tengo suficiente ahora que Kakashi esta aquí **

Al escuchar el nombre de Kakashi, Hatsuji se levanto de la cama como resorte y estaba al lado de la Mitarashi pinchándola con el codo.

"**Oh con que Kakashi ya te gano?, y dime cuando lo viste eh?, que acaso tus hermanas lo buscan?, si estuviste con el verdad!, por eso estuviste aquí anoche , ya decía yo que algo te traigas y dime cuando me lo presentas así como que formalmente." **

**Hatsuji!** ; se sonrojo la Mitarashi

**No te vio con esas fachas verdad, yo te dije que tenias que vestirte bien para cuando te conquistara. **

**A el no el importa lo que use siempre y cuando pueda quita…; **se detuvo la Mitarashi

**Ah .. que era eso que ibas a decir oh! KYAAAAA! MASAKA! No puede ser, te pasaste toda la noche teniendo SEXO!** **Por eso brillas**; dijo Hatsuji señalando dramáticamente y acusadora a Anko a quien se le encendió el rostro de la vergüenza.

"**Uy ya decía yo que el sexo es belleza, y dime cuando me lo presentas con formalidad así de tu a tu, tu a yo, yo a tu, el a mi, tu a el oh como sea que se diga "**

"**tu ya lo viste, y ya te callas con eso del sexo"**

"**quien yo , cuando donde , por que , que estaba haciendo estaba ebria que no me di cuenta; **dijo Hatsuji despistada.; **y que si es cierto mira como estas toda cute asi rojita!"**

**En el bar el chico de cabello plateado que golpeo al otro **

**Con quien te estabas besando, pobre quedo papilla después de ese puñetazo, ah ya recuerdo aquel que te llevo arrastrada y luego te fustes al techo del museo, y blablablalabal ABURRIIIDO!. **

**Si ese **

**Uy, pero que gustazo.. Uyyy ya te conquisto eh….. que facilota estas Anko, mira que ni duraste un día con el jueguito, y el duro un milenio **

**Hastuji callate!**

**¿Y cuando lo ves de nuevo?'**

**Un dia de estos **

**Como que un día de estos;** en eso el timbre la puerta sonó, y Hatsuji salto a abrirla; **yo voy!**

**Que niña esta**; dijo Anko mientras seguía observándose en el espejo pero un grito se escucho seguido de la puerta cerrarse, Anko bajo a la puerta con su P.j /no muy decente/ y vio a Hatsuji pálida en la puerta

**Que demonios **

**u..u..un..fantasma..; **dijo la pelinegra.

**Que, que hablas los fantasmas no existen **

**si tu y yo somos vampiros y los vampiros exciten entonces los fantasmas también existen , era blanco con el cabello largo y negro, típico fantasma japonés una alma perdida;** Hatsuji siempre con su dramatismo

**a ver quitate de la puerta;** Hatsuji se movio y Anko abrió la puerta para cerrarla de la misma manera

**te lo dije ; **Hatsuji triunfante

Anko tenia los ojos como platos y el corazón acelerado , al parecer si había visto un fantasma, pero un fantasma de su pasado.

Anko abrió nuevamente la puerta

**Buenas Noches Tio…. **

**Me agrada verte de nuevo… mi querida sobrina… **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::********************************************************************** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Preview**

Una persona no muy grata en mi vida, alguien que una vez me hizo daño de quien mi madre me alejo,

**Que haces aquí por que me buscar. **

**Es hora de revivir la casta snake. **

Cuando el destino esta escrito quien puede re escribirlo.

**Siguiente capitulo , Juego de Vampiros,**

"**En contra de mis deseos"**

_**No te lo permitire, no pasara nuevamente! **_

_**Eso lo veremos!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::********************************************************************** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

lo termine! capitulo 5, y siguiendo , quien habra sido esa figura inesperada en la puerta de Anko, que pasara con la madre de Kakashi y las pitones en al casa, acaso Kakashi se vengara por lo que le hizo su amada a su madre, yo no se, ustedes si? muahahaha

inner: desquiciada, no me canso de decirlo

Stevn tu te callas sigue con tu fit

inner: eso haré, estas débil no has bebido cocoa

NO! PERO TOME CAFFE!

Inner: Uy .. bueno

A vez ves te complaci, lemon sangriento para que te dejes de quejar

Inner: ni tanta sangre que pusiste

Te calles te puse el lemon.

Bueno ya saben el listin, reviews, comentarios, alertas, lo que sea, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, y no se olviden los veré pronto mauahahah

Xering Sanke/ Dream Stven.


	6. En contra de mis deseos Cap6

Bueno , ustedes ya saben lo que viene, leyeron el preview, pero quizás es mejor que lean así que les dejo este capi. Muak

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap6**

"**En contra de mis deseos"**

cuando la pelimorado , abrió la puerta, no pudo creer lo que había visto , fue tanta su sorpresa que cerro la puerta así como lo había echo Hatsuji.

"que te dije"; dijo la joven mientras se recargaba de el marco de una de las puertas

si es cierto se había encontrado con un fantasma , pero no cualquier fantasma, este no estaba muerte , y nunca pensó podía entrara a su vida nuevamente , era una persona que en una ocasión le había echo daño , bueno le hubiese echo daño si su madre no la hubiese alejado de el , era un fantasma de su pasado, alguien que no pensó volver a ver en mucho tiempo. La Mitarashi abrió la puerta nuevamente, y se recargo en el marco.

**Buenas noches , tenia tiempo sin verte ¨tio¨,** ; fueron las palabras de la joven al ver a aquel individuo.

**Tiempo sin verte mi quería sobrina;** dijo este con esa voz siniestras que siempre tenia , desde que era niña lo recordaba asi, era el mismo, piel pálida, ojos amarillos, y largo cabello negro.

**Pasa, no querrás quedarte y esperar la nevada , que pronosticaron esta mañana en la noticia. ;** mascullo la peli violeta dejando a su ¨tio¨ entrara a la casa, donde solo ella y Hatsuji Vivian.

**Hatsuji, podrías por favor servir un te en la sala de estar tengo cosas pendientes aquí**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la casa Hyuga.

**Es una estupidez lo que tus hermanas planean hacer;** decía un castaño usando solo una toalla recargado en la puerta del baño.

**Lo se por eso no me involucro, con ese tipo de cosas, el destino esta escrito**, **las parejas estas destinadas, tu no decides a quien amar y mas cuando eres un vampiro; **decía una Tenten desnuda recostada sobre su estomago, jugando con las cartas.

**Que dicen las cartas hoy querida…. **

**Mm deparan tempestad.. mucha tempestad…. Existe algo que no logro descifrar en ellas…. Es extraño… **

**Tu? No lograr descifrar algo en las cartas? algo grande esta apunto de pasar**; decía Neji mientras de sentaba en el borde de al cama besando la espalda de su amada.

**Grande?...mmm…. no lo se… pero será mejor estar preparados…. Veo tempestad en la casa Rotundus … y eso no me agrada… **

Tus hermanas se están metiendo en problemas…. Siendo Anko descendiente de la casta Snake … podría fácilmente encargarse de ellas… decía Neji esta vez masajeado a su amada esposa, quien se recostó y dejo las cartas de un lado…;**la casta Snake, fue destruida, por su propio poder, existen cosas desconocidas en sus descendientes**.

**Las castas me dicen lo que pasara.. no lo que quiero ver… después de todo siempre hay una manera de rescribir lo ya escrito …. El lo hizo aquella vez… cuando la carta de la muerte salio en su vida…;** estas ultimas palabras las dijo en un tono inaudible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ie …no te puedo entregar aquella llave**; deci la peli violeta mirando al piso.

No es tu decisión querida niña … esa llave me pertenece.. lso secretos de esa casta me pertecesen…

**Lo lamento Oroshimaru-ojisan demo… mi padre me dejo aquellas llaves… y solo yo pudo decidir que hacer con ellas….; **dijo esta mientras se alejaba de su tio.

**Hay mi niña Anko…. Tanto tu como tu padre son dos estupidez…. Tu fuiste concebida.. para convertirte en un sacrificio mas… eres una mezcla, no sabes el poder que cargas, yo soy puro … soy mas que tu ; **dijo este sin miedo, desde donde se encontraba sentado, sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

**IE!.. no escuchare una sola palabra mas ….. LARGATE!**

Oroshimaru se levanto de su asiento y de la nada todo el cuarto se oscureció, el piso se convirtió en un lago de serpientes. Anko quedo allí sin palabras como estaba haciendo esto era lo mismo que aquella vez… lo mismo que paso cuando era apenas una niña y su padre murió misteriosamente..

**FLASHBACK**

Se veía como una pequeña de larga cabellera púrpura, estaba hincada frente a una cama, lloraba la muerte de alguien, no tenia mas de 10 años , apenas empezaba a crecer, la habían separado de su madre pero aun así su padre era su todo, llevaba puesto un corset de color negro, con encajes violeta, y una voluptuosa falda, muy coqueta en ella, en su mano izquierda un brazalete en el que se cruzaban dos serpientes y en su cuello colgaba una llave en forma de aquel reptil. La niña lloraba sin consuelo ..

**Otosan… tu.. tu no… tu eres un vampiro despierta…;** decía la niña mientras movía el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

**OTOSAN!...**; mas lagrimas recorrieron sus rosadas mejillas

**Onegai Otosan …. Dijiste que no te irías… ne … Otosan me prometiste … me prometiste que bailarías conmigo cuando tuviera 16 …. Solo tengo 10 vamos despierta aun no puedes morirte eres un Vampiro OTOSAN !, OTOSAN !, OTOSAAAAAN !**

De repente una figura apareció detrás de aquella niña, poniendo su mano sobre sus pequeños hombros..

**Tio Oroshi… por que mi Otosan se fue… el es un vampiro.. los vampiros son inmortales verdad**; dijo la niña sin brillo alguno en sus ojos

**El dio su vida por el clan pequeña Anko… algún día todos haremos lo mismo… el siempre te cuidara el siempre estará contigo sabes, tu papi quiere que la casta sea la mas fuerte y tu como princesa debes cumplir su deseo ; **decía Oroshimaru con su voz

**Ie … esta no es la casta que mi papa quiso... m..mi papa quería la paz… el quería ;** miro el rostro de su padre, se veía pálido, parecido a su tío, pero de alguna manera estaba desgastado, como si alguien, no algo hubiese succionado su esencia; **el quería que todos viviéramos en paz… sin diferencias… que gana la casta mas fuerte .. solo muertes!... ; **lloro la niña

Oroshimaru acaricio el cabello de la joven y el cuarto se torno oscuro, se hinco para estar a la altura de sus hombros, y susurro… **mira pequeña .. en este mundo sobrevive el mas fuerte si no lo eres entonces terminas muerto…. **; imágenes de batallas aparecieron en frente de la joven, ella no sabia lo que era el mundo aya afuera, era la porcelana de su padre, la joya mas preciada…

**Yo .. te daré poder pequeña… y así podrás cumplir tus sueños**; mintió

**Tío…. Si soy la mas fuerte ya nadie que yo quiera morirá…; **pregunto la niña aun con tristeza en su voz.

**Ya nadie morirá pequeña **

**Hazme fuerte….. ; **pidió la niña

Oroshimaru coloco su mano sobre la espalda de la joven y marco una que pequeña serpiente en la nuca de la joven, el cuarto se lleno de serpientes y ella fue rodeada por ellas, su apariencia cambio, lo que le hubiese tomado a la pequeña 5 años estaba desarrollar, allí se había convertido en un vampiro completa en menos de 15 minutos ..

**Otosan **; volvieron al cuarto, su cuerpo no cambio seguía siendo la misma niña, pero ahora, era un vampiro de la Casta Snake, Rotundus completa, a su corta edad; **te prometo… Otosan … que protegeré esta casta y que no morirá nadie mas a quien ame…. **; la joven ato su cabello en una cola, y con una de sus uñas lo corto posándolo sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de su padre, para así cellar su promesa.

Meses después toda al casta fue consumida, por el poder, Anko no podía creerlo había roto su promesa, y todo gracias a su tío, quien había invocado a cierta serpiente de nombre Mamba, y utilizo a los descendientes de la casta , para implementar nuevas maneras de desarrollar el poder en los demás, para ambos ello uso la vida, de las personas de la casta como sacrificio.. pero ella se entero por un mensaje ya que su madre cuando se entero de la muerte de su padre no tardo en ir a buscarla, ya que sabia quien seria el próximo sucesor de la casta.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

TU Y YO MI QUERIA ANKO… TU Y YO RECONSTRUREMSO LA CASTA SNAKE, Y CONQUISTAREMSO ESTE MUNDO DE MORTALES…

**- Para que, para destruirla como hiciste ya hace miles de años… no… no otra vez..!**

**- Dame la llave de la .tumba snake … déjame liberar sus secretos!**

**- No dejare que uses sus cuerpos…. No de nuevo.. **

- **No es que no quieras… tu debes hacerlo….;** el hizo un movimiento con su mano, haciendo que el tatuaje en ella brillara, causándole un agonizante dolor…

**y..yo… n..no te ..la …dare… ;**dijo esta entre quejidos…

**lo harás…. Y cumplirás mi voluntas .. o absorberé tu vida… asi como lo hice con tu padre…. Vivirás en eterna agonía….. **

**prefiero morir… antes de ayudarte….;** grito ella enojada

en eso apareció Hatsuji, crucificada, a un poste cubierta de serpientes, inconsciente….

**Hatsuji!...;** grito ella tratando de despertarle, no funciono

**Ella esta marcada, y puedo matarla con tan solo hacer lo que con tigo estoy haciendo, ella no es una pura sangre así que no resistirá al igual que tu y morirá**; Anko recordó su promesa, nadie a quien ella quisiera moriría de nuevo

Lo haré … pero suéltala…. Te daré la llave …. Haré lo que quieras pero déjala ir… es solo una chica.

**Bien pequeña…. Asi me gusta ;** dijo Oroshimaru en tono serpentiante…

Anko tomo una de aquellas serpientes en el piso , y al trasformo en aquello que el buscaba, solo ella sabia como hacer eso, solo ella podía entregarle la llave, por algo la busco, pudo bien haberla robado, pero solo el dueño puede entregarla.

**Volveré pequeña… mas pronto de lo que te imaginas… prepárate; **así desapareció

El cuarto volvió a la normalidad, y Hatsuji callo en el piso, con un nuevo tatuaje en su nuca. Anko se acerco a ella revisando que estuviese bien. Una vez se cercioro de ello pudo respirar y la llevo a su cuarto… la noche paso como si nada… pero Anko no pudo dormir .. el solo echo de recordar a su tio y lo macabro que era.. sin olvidar que ahora tenia que someterse a el de ninguna manera dejaría que otro ser querido muriera con ella cerca.

Estaba frente a la ventana, después de todo lo que paso, había decidió tomar un ducha caliente y relajarse, quizás su mente se despejaría, pero aun así no podía sacarse nada de al cabeza, no concilio sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

la mañana llego pronto y con ella nuevas cosas que hacer nuevas cosas de descubrir, el peli plateado se paseaba por la casa, tocando todo lo que encontraba , como niño que llega a juguetería, y no es para mas, había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo y no sabia que hacían las cosas que estaban en su casa.

Ahora estaba hablando con una de las mucamas quien le explicaba algo extrañada como usar el microway

Ooh! Entonces puedo meter allí todo lo que quiera y se va a cocinar?; preguntaba Hatake entusiasmado

No precisamente joven Hatake…. Puede poner alli las comidas frías y se calentaran, o uno que otro almuerzo rápido, cualquier comida pre cosida… y ya esta.. ; dijo la mucama sonriendo pues se le hacia algo divertido tener que decirle como usar cada cosa, después de todo era la 10th vez que el peli plata de preguntaba por algo, primero fue la lavadora, la secadora, la computadora, el teléfono, las puertas automáticas de garage, el sistema de seguridad, la cámara de la puerta, el portón del frente entre otras cosas..

Ok creo que ya entendí eso…ahora.. me explicas como uso esto ; dijo el peli plata mostrándole a la joven un Iphone 4G, a la chica le apareció una gota en la cabeza y prosiguió a costarle a Hatake todo lo que su nuevo teléfono podía hacer..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kurenai por favor olvídate de eso , y ven a preparar la botella de A.J **

**Tu sabes muy bien como preparar la botella, yo tengo asuntos que atender**; decía Kurenai , pegada al computador, como si buscara algo muy importante , mientras asuma, sostenía a un llorón A.J.

**Kurenai, mira ; desconecto el computador; si tanto quieres desacerté de el **_lo que dudo _**por que no le preguntas a tu hermana donde esta **_que dudo que te diga _**, pero lo mejor seria que dejes esa obsesión de Una vez , si están juntos ya están juntos que puedes hacer tu , además sabes que tu hermana es la mujer mas terca del mundo.;** decía asuma aun tratando de calmar a A.J quien no cesaba.

**Tu no entiendes asuma,;** decia Kurenai tomando a su hijo en brazos para amamantarlo; **ya peque, que te hizo papa shhh; **decía ella en un tono clamado.

Tu no tienes remedio mujer, si Anko es terca , tu te excedes en terquedad, déjalos que sean felices como antes.

**Ella no sera feliz con el, después de tanto. **

**Acaso eso lo decides tu?,,, escucha a tu hermana…;** y con esas palabras, empezó a salir del cuarto,; **por cierto espero que tengas todo listo para la cena de noche buena. **

**Sabes que tengo todo preparado, además aun faltan dos días. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras afueras de un parque cerca del museo Rotundus, un peli plateado se encontraba sentado debajo de un enorme arbol.

**A ver como … a ya,, asi es** ; toco unas cuantas veces la pantalla de su teléfono y al otro lado contesto una chica, que no sonaba muy bien

**Hola… anko?;** pregunto el peli plateado

_Si esta es Mitarashi Anko, quien me haba del otro lado?_

**Tu esposo quien mas;** dijo Kakashi con cara de desconcertado.

_Como diantres quieres que sepa que eres, tu.. oye espera, tienes teléfono, donde diantre lo conseguiste de donde me estas llamando, y deja de decir que eres mi esposo , además espero que no sea de tu casa por que ya te dije que no quiero escucharle la boca a tu madre…; _decía Anko del otro lado del teléfono pero no se escuchaba muy animada. Lo que el peli plata no paso desapercibido la conocía demasiado , es cierto que tenían milenios sin verla, pero aun así era SU Anko.

**Que sucede, algo pasa?;** indago el peli plata.

_No? De donde sacaste esas ideas, por cierto donde estas?; _ respondió Anko.

**No me cambies el tema Anko, aun sin verte se que algo sucede , estas triste que pasa?**

_No es nada Kashi, estoy bien ahora dime donde estas, o al menos para que me llamas?_

Yo .. recuerdas el parque donde estábamos antes de ayer, cuando te bese.

_Si esta frente a mi oficina. _

Pues quiero que salgas de tu oficina, y vengas aquí, te llevare a almorzar

_Yo no voy a ningún lado , con tigo sin licencia, además tu no me permites conducir tu auto _, _y no me siento de humor para estar saliendo, además como diantre sabes si estoy o no en mi oficina?_

**que en verdad eres terca, Anko, sal de donde quiera que estés, o yo te voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras ,además no conduciré, mi entupido hermano convenció a mi madre de ponerme un chofer hasta que consiga ese pedazo de plástico al que llaman licencia. **

_Ya te dije que no me siento de humor, además no estoy vestida para salir, debiste llamar mas temprano, quizás hubiese dicho que si , pero por ahora no quiero ir a ningún lado _

**No necesitas ponerte toda esas cosas usa algo sencillo no me importa lo sabes, si no te conformas entonces vamos y te compro ropa donde sea que tu compres tu ropa **

_Hatake enserio no tengo ánimos mejor llama otro día . _

Se escucho como se cerro un teléfono dejando a Anko , hablando sola.

**Si no sales con migo entonces yo hire a ti…;** dijo Hatake subiendo a un auto negro con un chofer vestido de igual color.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras en la casa Mitarashi, la joven se encontraba en su cama , cubierta tan solo por las sabanas, abrazando sus piernas, mientras Hatsuji se encontraba en la puerta observándola, no recordaba que había pasado la noche pasada mas que una vista de un familiar de la Mitarashi, pero aun así su amiga no parecía estar , parecía que no había dormido todo la noche, y en efecto no había dormido, el solo echo de recordar lo que Oroshimaru había echo con su clan, ella no podía permitir que otra persona muriendo a manos de el, no solo querido, nadie, y para eso debía cumplir con los deseos de aquella mente maligna, en contra de los suyos propios. Pero el había desaparecido, y el miedo de que apareciera en cualquier instante la atormentaba.

**Anko..deberías comer algo, ya es mas de medio día y no has comido nada… **; decía la joven sosteniendo una bandeja, con algo de comida.

**Esta bien Hatsuji no tengo hambre solo déjalo en la mesa luego lo como…; **dijo Mitarashi sin levantar la cabeza.

La joven obedeció y se dispuso a volver a sus quehaceres cuando el timbre de la puerta sono.

**Yo atiendo… **; Hatsuji se dirigió a la puerta sin antes escuchar a Anko decirle **"no estoy para nadie"**

Esa mañana había llamado a la oficina ya que no asistiría, y dejo a uno de los chicos a cargo, ya que estaría tomando uno que otro día libre, después de todo es la dueña puede ir cuando quiera, pero Anko casi nunca dejaba sus deberes en el museo, a no ser que estuviera enferma, y no se enfermaba muy seguido, además quien la hacia quedarse en cama era la Insistentemente terca de Hatsuji, si Anko era terca esta era terca 1/2, como dice el dicho, a terco terco ½.

Hatsuji abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un joven vestido de negro, pantalones de tela, y una chaqueta de igual material desabotonada solo lo suficiente para dejar ver un poco del pecho de joven, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos negros, rostro perfilado, y un abundante cabello plateado el cual de alguna manera desafiaba la gravedad._ Quizás algún gel especial _pensó la chica.

**Buenas tardes señor, en que puedo ayudarle**; pregunto ella con una sonrisa. Sin poder recordar a la persona allí parada.

El joven le sonrió, de la misma manera. Lo que causo un leve sonrojo en la chica.

**Esta es al residencia Mitarashi no es cierto**; pregunto este en una voz varonil pero al mismo tiempo suave que causo que la chica quedara en las nubes.

Hatsuji solo sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos

**Ah!, si esta es, busca a alguien**

**Anko Mitarashi … **

**Hamp…**; penso por un momento;_ un chico buscando a Anko, eso no es raro, pero este si que esta bueno, esta para comérselo, será que le digo que no esta ; _pensó un rato mas , cuando el chico chasqueo sus dedos frente a ella.

**Estas con migo o en algún otro lado**.; dijo el peli plata

**Ham.. m lo siento ,,, pero ella no se encuentras** ; _después de todo me dijo que no esta para nadie _

**No mientras**; dijo el peli plata recargándose de la puerta.

**Gomenasai.. demo no le estoy mintiendo ella no se encuentra en este momento por favor venga mas tarde**; dijo esta cerrado la puerta pero se vio detenida por la mano del Hatake quien abrió la puerta y se adentro a la casa sin ser invitado, la chica reclamo, pero el no la escucho y se dirigió a donde su instinto le indicaba , podía olerla, sentirla, ella estaba allí, pero por que esta chiquilla le estaba escondiendo, por que le decía que no estaba.. pronto llego a la habitación de la Mitarashi y abrió la puerta de golpe..

**HATSUJI! Que te eh dicho de…** ; su voz fue detenida cuando vio al hombre que entraba a su cuarto.

**Que? así es como me recibes**; se quejo el Hatake, pero enseguida su humor cambio al ver el estado de su mujer, quien se encontraba en la cama, en estado "deplorante" aunque para el sexy, llevaba el cabello suelto, no podía ver bien su ropa ya que estaba semi cubierta por las sabanas, pero podía jurar que llevaba una pequeña blusa de tirantes, y no mas que sus pantaletas debajo, podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos, incluso escucharlo en su voz.

**Que haces aquí**; la joven se dejo caer en la cama dándole la espalda.

**No te encontré en la oficina entonces decidí venir aquí, creo que fue lo mejor… Anko que sucede… por que estas asi …**; pregunto este

**No es nada, ya te dije que no me siento de animos…**; dijo esta desganada.

El joven se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, recorrió uno de sus dedos en la espalda de al Mitarashi lo que causo que ella dejara escapar un largo suspiro..

**Esa no es la Anko que yo conosco… no la que estaba con migo antes de anoche… **

** no agas eso… **; dijo esta entrecortado, mientras el recorría sus dedos debajo de la pequeña blusa que esta llevaba. Cuando fue interrumpido por una hiperactiva Hatsuji..

**Anko yo.. lo siento pero el …. Oooh!**; la chica se detuvo al ver la acción del chico en el cuarto.

**l..lo s..siento creo que ..estoy interrumpiendo…algo.. mejor los dejo; **el Hatake miro a al chica, quien se alejaba del cuarto, y le entro curiosidad, su mujer no el diría que le pasaba pero quizás esta chiquilla si.

**Oe … no te vallas, espera un minuto …** ; la detuvo el Hatake

**Hamm.. la única que puede ordenarme es la Srta, Mitarashi .. y ella no ha abierto la boca..;** dijo esta toda irrespetuosa hacia Kakashi

**Pues te quedas, por que la Srta. Mitarashi esta casada conmigo y es MI mujer… ; **dijo este

**Deja de decir que estoy casada con tigo Hatake que no lo estoy; **Reclamo Anko

Hatsuji puso todas al piezas en su lugar en el pequeño mundo dentro de su cabeza al solo escuchar el nombre de Hatake, y se recargo en la pared.

**Ah! Con que tu eres Hatake Kakashi.. mi nombre es Hatsuji Namida, servidora de Anko, y ya que te conozco creo que tuya también, pero eso solo lo decide ella, si quieres algo de mi solo avisa..; **dijo Hatsuji en tono siniestro típico de una vampiresa. Anko solo la miro con ojos de asesina desde su posición en la cama sin siquiera mirar al hombre sentado a un borde de esta.

**Si pudieras empezar por decirme que le pasa a miss depresión aquí en la cama me serias de mucha ayuda.. **

**Ah! A quien a Anko… en verdad no se… esta mañana la encontré así, no ha comido nada todo el día, y esta como en el limbo…** ; dijo esta con su cara de niña boda y desorientada

Humm… en verdad no sabes nada… de hacerla comer, creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso, pero no me ayuda mucho el no saber por que esta así… Anko?; el la miro pero esta estaba escondida debajo de las sabanas como niña que se esconde del monstruo del armario.

**Mejor vete y me dejas dormir no crees..;** dijo Anko desde su posición

**No… **

**Enserio Kashi no quiero salir mejor vete**

**Si no sales yo tampoco, no te dejare aquí dando lastima, y si me voy al menos me asegurare de que comas algo. **

**Mmm yo mejor me salgo de aquí;** dijo Hatsuji cerrando la puerta a su salida, pero las otras personas en la habitación no la escucharon al parecer estaba muy ocupados , peleando si se queda o se va.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en un lugar en el mundo, una persona de piel pálida y larga cabellera, se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser un circulo de invocación.

**Todo esta listo ….. muy pronto .. muy pronto la casta Snake volverá . y regiremos este mundo ;** se encontraba sosteniendo lo que al parecer era un libro bastante grueso.

**Como usted ordene mi señor** ; dijo un joven de cabello blanco y lentes.

**Muy pronto…. Tu te unirás con mi sobrina, y la casta renacerá. Pura. Espere miles de años por este momento, espere aquel sello fuera roto, ese maldito de la casa Rynopulus, me detuvo en aquel entonces, pero eso no pasara esta vez… tu y yo despertamos de nuevo para renacer la casta como los vampiros mas poderosos…. ; **fueron las ultimas palabras de Oroshimaru antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

**Nuestro cometido será un echo….Mi señor. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Preview.**

Una navidad se acerca, y las Rotundus se reencuentran, pero esta vez, el conflicto aparece, hermanas contra hermanas, que sucede cuando tu hermanas se involucran entre tu y el hombre que amas.

**Si se atreven a tocarlo… no respondo por mis actos..**

**Aléjate de el, acabaremos de una vez con todo el daño que te hizo..**

Siguiente capitulo

**Juego de Vampiros. Cap. 7 **

"**Noche Buena"**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**capitulo 6 terminado, y seguimos para adelante, a ver, muchas cosas quizás están en el aire, cualquier pregunta, tienen todo el derecho, yo les responderé, a ver que hará Oroshimaru, que sucederá con Hatsuji, acaso Kurenai encontrara la Dirección de Hatake, y que sera lo que hará Hatake para que su amada flaca se alimente… **

**esto y mucho mas en el otro capitulo … **

_**Stven inner: esta desquiciada no me dejas escribir **_

**tu te callas, que ya no escribirás tu estupidez de Srta. Laura, es decir Srto. Itashi **

_**Stven inner: no es una estupidez. Veras que cuando menos lo pienses sigo escribiendo el crosover **_

**amja si como no .. **

**bueno ya sabes reveiws comentarios, que quieren ver que no quieren ver , todo eso bueno me despido **

**YA-NE!**


	7. Noche Buena Cap7 ni tan buena

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap7**

**Noche Buena**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anko se encontraba dándose una larga, ducha, después de que Kakashi la había prácticamente obligado a comer algo, ya había pasado mas de 1 hora y no salía del baño, lo que empezó a preocupar un poco al Hatake quien la esperaba en la sala viendo la segunda parte de la película de aquel libro que estaba leyendo, al parecer la joven Mitarashi tenia una colección no solo de los libros si no también películas que involucraban historias de vampiros, entre ellas la que el estaba leyendo. La película ya casi había acabado y Anko no salía del baño, así que decidió ir a buscarla.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de la joven donde se recargo de la puerta del baño de aquella habitación y toco tres veces; "**todo bien allí adentro"**; no hubo respuesta "_**que demonios **_** Anko estas bien?"**; movió la perilla de la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, llamo su nombre una vez mas y tampoco hubo respuesta, se disponía a tumbar la puerta cuando ella salio, envuelta en una tolla color púrpura con el cabello mojado y mirada al piso, le paso por el lado y se sentó en su cama, dejando que el cabello su moviera hacia delante cubriendo parte de sus hombros y su rostro, dejando su nuca descubierta.

Para el se veía extremadamente sexy de esa manera, pero no podía dejar desapercibido el echo de que algo le molestaba a su mujer, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto a ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos.

"**lo que sea que te este molestando, puedes decírmelo cariño, sabes que estaré contigo, no me gusta verte de esa manera"** susurro el Hatake, pero Anko pareció no reaccionar, a sus palabras lo que lo hizo preocuparse.

Mientras en la mente de Anko pasaban millares de cosas, estaba fuera de si, no podía sacarse las cosas horribles que había echo Oroshimaru hace miles de años, y que planeaba hacer nuevamente por ambición no solo los últimos descendientes de su clan corrían peligro si no también toda la humanidad , sin mencionar que siendo ella princesa Snake, quizás tendría que sacrificarse para salvar a sus seres queridos, de las garras de aquel demonio, quizás tendría que morir al igual que su padre, eso la atormentaba, no podía pasar no quería que pasase , pero era lo mas seguro, de repente escucho a alguien llamar su nombre con preocupación _**Kakashi, oh Kakashi, que haré, no puedo decirte esto no puedo, no quiero ponerte en peligro no quiero perderte , no a ti, pero puede que tu me pierdas a mi, no quiero eso, quiero estar con tigo, solo con tigo,**__**"**_**no me dejes**"; fue lo único que pudo decir la chica mientras su cuerpo al fin reaccionaba al abrazo del Hatake, para esconderse entre su pecho y rodearlo con sus brazos.

"**Que cosas dices? no te dejare, nunca lo haría"**

"**Promete … promete , que no me dejaras, ya no mas, ya no te iras, promete que estarás con migo siempre , todo la eternidad.. Onegai…" **;dijo esta aun sin mirar el rostro del peli-plata.

Kakashi levanto el rostro de la chica y beso sus labios con dulzura para luego responder su petición en tono suave; "**nunca, ..yo nunca te dejare de nuevo, eso es un echo…. Te lo prometo, jamás te dejare**"

Anko sonrío, esa sonrisa que solo el podía sacar de sus labios, aquella, calida, eh infantil sonrisa de ella que lo seguía cautivando. Estuvo a punto de volver a besarla cuando la puerta se abrió de repente

"**Srta. Anko disculpe, peeee….." **Hatsuji entro al la habitación para encontrarse con dicha escena, se dio la vuelta de inmediato, con el rostro colorado de vergüenza.

"**p..ppe..perdone..que interrumpa… pe..pero" **

**Hatsuji … mírame cuando me hablas **; dijo Anko esta vez recostada en el pecho de Hatake, pero mirando directo a la puerta.

"**d..demo…";** tartamudeo Hatsuji

"**yo no estoy haciendo nada del otro mundo mírame cuando me hablas**" ; Kakashi sonrío levemente al ver lo cruel que podía ser Anko. La joven se dio media vuelta para verla solo en tolla recostada en el pecho de aquel hombre.

**b..b..bubu..bueno.. su hermana…K..Kurenai… llamo p..para verificar su asistencia .. aa .aa ..aa la .. fiesta de noche buena…. **

**Pensé que no estabas de humor para salir**; pregunto Hatake.

**Y no lo estoy, la fiesta es mañana , vendrás conmigo?**

**Lo que sea por ti ,** dijo este besando sus labios de nuevo, lo que causo que Hatsuji se volviera a poner mas roja que tomate.

Anko sonrió; **esta bien dile que hire y Hatsuji ya puedes irte, o si veras algo del otro mundo**; Kakashi sonrío con malicia a la joven, al parecer había vuelto hacer la Anko de siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" **bueno esta bien Hatsuji, gracias por preguntarle" **

**Y bien que te dijo**; decía una peli rosa sentada en un sillón.

**Vendrá, además no puede perdérselo, por mas que quiera, si no hire yo misma a buscarla; **decía Kurenai mientras cerraba el teléfono**. **

**Bueno, bueno, entonces nuestra hermanita ira, sabes Kure, no creo apropiado que ella vaya, después de todo siempre se siente incomoda; **Decía un rubia con una copa en manos.

**No crees que es muy temprano, para estar bebiendo Ino, además, ella debe ir es una reunión familiar; **aclaro Kurenai sirviéndose una bebida.

Bueno, bueno , pongámoslo de esta manera, si ella al fin encontró al peli plata, y esta con el lo que no esta en duda, lo llevara a al reunión , y tanto Sakura tu y yo, no soportamos verla con el.

**Oye!**, ; reclamo la pelirosa.; **no es que no soporte verla con el , es que el la hizo sufrir mucho y no quiero que eso se repita así que prefiero asesinarlo con mis propias manos.** Sonrió

**Yo estoy con Sakura**; decía Kurenai; **y si lo lleva lo acecinamos ally mismo**

Ustedes no tienen remedio, pero bueno; **sonrió la rubia para luego dar un sorbo a su bebida. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, en una plaza muy concurrida, se encontraban dos amigos, con sus propios problemas.

**Dube, te juro que quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante en que Sakura entro a casa preguntando por el Kakas**; decía un pelinegro, haciendo señas de escalos fríos.

**No se cual es el problema de tu esposa con que Kakas este con su "esposa", pero bueno teme, tu estas jodido en ese aspecto, al menos doy gracias que Hina no se incumbe en esos asuntos… **; respondió un rubio con unan usual sonrisa en sus labios.

**Hablando de Hina, dime que no dijiste que la tenias controlada con eso de que no le diría nada a sus hermanas;** pregunto Sasuke con cara de incógnita.

**A bueno si, pero como que yo la mantengo callada de una manera no muy asequible, y cuando no esta junto a mi pues, ella tiene mente propias que no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo**; dijo el rubio desconcertado.

**Bueno y dime que le vas a regalar tu para navidad. **

**No me preguntes ya le eh regalado de todo, y cada navidad se me hace mas dificil. **

**Por que no le preguntas asi como ago yo con Sakura. **

**Mmm eso seria una buena idea….. Oe teme como que estoy viendo algo conocido en la tienda de aya**; dijo el rubio señalando a una tienda de lencería no muy lejos de ellos. Y sin pensarlo camino hacia donde estaba aquello que conocía

**Oe Kakas que te traes por aquí.** ; El peli plateado volteo a mirarlos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su fino pantalón no muy lejos de los vestidores, Mientras ellos se acercaban sin ser invitados.

**Por que preguntas eso rubio despistado. **

**Oe. Oe. Que te pasa no vas a decirme que eres un pervertido errrr. Obviemos esa parte de por si sabemos que lo eres, pero esto de estar comprando en una tienda como esta , excedes los limites Kakashi;** decía el peli negro mientras se acercaba junto con el rubio , hacia el peli plateado.

**Para tu información , pequeño Uchija, lo que haga o deje de hacer no son tus asuntos … ;** replico el Hatake

**Pues fíjate que casi me dejan sin cabeza por tu culpa;** reclamo el Uchija

**Eso no es por**…; Kakashi fue cortado sutilmente por una voz femenina que venia de uno de los vestidores seguido de una de las puertas abrirse rebelando a una Anko semi desnuda.

Llevaba puesto una ligera lencería color negro con encajes púrpuras, unas tiras que iban desde un pequeño cinturón en su cintura hasta las medias finas que llevaban sus piernas, un top de lencería, ceñido a sus pechos lo cual los hacían ver perfectamente bien.

**Ham… que no estabas tu solamente aquí**; dijo Anko mientras se recargaba del vestidor.

Tanto el rubio como el peli negro, quedaron impactados observando a aquella vampiresa, no que no hayan visto algo así antes, para eso tenían su respectivas esposas, pero a ANKO, la proclamada serpiente, y una de las mas sexys Rotundus, ahora sabían por que.

**Anko podrías por favor meterte en eso que llaman vestidor una vez mas y ponerte algo decente.**; dijo el peli plata intentando convencer a su mujer de volver al vestidor.

**Que? quien? Yo?.. ah si yo**; sonrió ella; **no seas tan aguafiestas Hatake, por que no pides la opinión de mis cuñaditos, además fuiste tu quien dijo que me compraría lo que yo quisiera, siempre y cuando lo mostrara antes de comprarlo.. **

**Si pero mostrándomelo a MI! No a otros **; reclamo el Hatake.

**Celoso ;** sonrió picadamente la peli violeta , mientras sus cuñados veían aquella pelea de "esposos" y se alejaban sin que aquellos dos se dieran cuenta.

**OK, OK, OK ,OK, ya me cambio, ya me cambio;** decía Anko mientras se metía a los vestidores y se cambiaba de ropa, sin antes preguntar a su _" NOVIO-ESPOSO";_ Kashi, que vas a usar en la cena de navidad?.

**No se algo que tenga en mi closet guardado… **

**Y si vamos a otra tienda y tu modelas para mi. **

Todo menos eso, no voy a estar probándome cosas en un lugar como este.

**Anda no seas malo;** dijo Anko mientras salía del vestidor colocándose la ultima pieza de su ropa con aquella prenda intima en manos

*Suspiro* **ok mujer, por que será que no puedo decirte no **

**a ver, será, por que soy, linda, bella, hermosa, preciosa, y la mujer que amas;** se acerco a el y poso un beso en sus labios.

**Que no todo eso significa una cosa.**

**Si pero me gusta decirlo** *sonrisa*** a ver lo llevamos o no**? Dijo Anko mostrándole la prenda a su novio.

Kakashi solo sonrió esa sonrisa matadora que solo el sabia darle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había llegado el día , era 24 de diciembre, un día añorado, todo estaba preparado en la mansión de Kurenai D'Sarutobi, solo faltaban los invitados, la susodicha estaba terminando de de arreglar los últimos detalles, y terminando de revisar el horario de actividades.

**A ver , primero el brindis, la cena, luego la velada en el salón común, y a eso de las 11:45, los 15 minutos de fuegos artificiales, creo que eso lo hará todo**; dijo Kurenai, quien llevaba una mascarilla verde en el rostro y una bata de baño.

Asuma quien estaba sentado viendo el juego de béisbol invernal, en donde jugaba su equipo, solo la observo unos segundos; **sabes lo sexy que te ves de verde, deberías usar un vestido verde así te combina con lo que sea que tengas en la cara**; bromeo el peli castaño.

**Asuma con migo no bromees, asi, además sabes que me vestiré de rojo, por cierto que diantre haces allí ya son casi las 8 y no te vas vestido sabes bien que odio el retraso. **

**Tu me regañas a mi crees que en ½ hora te vas a sacar eso del rostro y ponerte el maquillaje, y que el peinado , blablablabla **

**VETE A VESTIR!;** grito ella enojada

**Si sisisi, ya voy;** asuma salio de la habitación si que temía cuando Kurenai se enojaba.

Uff, ahora a vestirse…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**estas segura de que tu hermana no se enojara si vas así vestida**; decía un peli negro recostado en una cama vestido semi formal.

**Por que a de enojarse**; dijo una peli rosa recogiendo su cabello en una coleta dejando el flequillo.

**Ok repasemos, estas usando unos jeans. Botas de tacón fino, de eso no me quejo, y una blusa que se te cae de un lado**; dijo el Uchija mirándola de pie a cabeza

**Sasuke, no se cae de un lado es el estilo**; decía la joven luciendo unos Jean negros, ajustados a su figura, y una blusa de que en efecto tenia el estilo de lado como un poncho pero terminado en su cintura, de un color blanco y tela fina, sin olvidar las botas que cubrían sus jeans hasta debajo de sus rodillas.

**Si tu lo dices.. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la casa de una de las Rotundus, una muy especial, se escuchaban risas por todas partes

**jijiijji… estoy de este lado tontito…; **decía la una rubia desde la cocina**.. **

**Ino estas haciendo trampa y lo sabes; **reclamo un joven pálido de cabellera azabache, quien se paro en la cocina y la aprisiono contra la pared.

**Quien? trampa yo o no, no, no Sai, el trato era , si me atrapas, no iríamos a la fiesta y me quedaría haciendo lo que Tu quisieras, pero no estipulases reglas… ; **sonrió nuevamente la rubia depositando un leve beso en los labios del joven.

**Sabes que ya te atrape verdad. **

**Quien tu, lo siento bebe pero no; **la joven sonrió y traspaso la pared de la cocina para quedar en la sala de estar;** a ver si te apresuras te quedan **; miro el reloj de pared;** 15 minutos y nos vamos **

El joven solo se recargo en la pared sin mas que decir;** Ino eres una tramposa ….. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una estación de gas ya hacia un rubio llenando el tanque de un ford del año color anaranjado, mientras una joven de larga cabellera azulada se acercaba a el, sosteniendo unas bebidas, una de las cuales bebía, se acerco al rubio y le entrego la bebida dando un beso en su mejilla.

**Oye hina, me puedes explicar de nuevo por que estas usando eso con este frío?**

**Por que es lo que mejor me queda para la ocasión; **En efecto la joven llevaba un vestido de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, el cual no llegaba si no hasta sus rodillas, y medias negras con su hermoso cabello suelto.

**-*Suspiro-* bueno, bueno ,después no me digas que tienes frío;** dijo el rubio quien había terminado de llenar su tanque y había entrado al auto, para tomar marcha rumbo a la reunión tan importante que cada año se celebraba en una de las casas de las chicas pero siempre organizada por la misma persona.

**dime, acaso tienen ustedes algo "especial" planeado esta vez. **

La joven Hinata se quedo mirando la ventana mientras su esposo sededicaba a conducir y solo suspiro.

**Ok ese suspiro no me gusta, que esta pasando; **Inquirió Naruto

**No se, no soy participe de que mis hermanas no quieran aceptar el destino. **

**Hinata…. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas después , todas estaban en casa de Kurenai y Asuma, celebrando noche buena, todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado por la chica de ojos rojos, todo excepto una cosa, una de sus hermanas estaba retrasada, algo no muy usual en precisamente ella, pero su retraso se lo acreditaba a la nieve que hace poco había empezado a caer.

**Oye Kurenai?; ** Pregunto una chica de cabello castaño.

**Si Tenten? **

**No eh visto a Anko en ningún lugar, estas segura de que te dijo de que vendría, recuerda que el año pasado dijo que vendría y no se presento; **Dijo la casta

**-*Suspiro*- no se Tenten, si así fuera la mato, ya me dijo que vendría. **

**Si ese fuera el caso, ya habría de estar aquí, sabes bien que ella es la mas puntal entre nosotras, y no hay nada que pueda retrazarla; **respondió Tenten

**En eso tienes razón, pero tengo cierta esperanza de que la nieve sea lo que la este retrazando. **

Cuando de repente se escucho la puerta principal abrirse, todas observaron el portón de la sala de estar para ver quien entraba por la puerta, quien había sido la persona que había llegado, se escucharon los tacones de alguien en un distinguible compás. La peli violeta había llegado se encontraba parada en aquel portón al que todos se habían quedado mirando** ; y ustedes que miran , pareciera como si hubiesen visto un fantasma; **la joven llevaba puesto un top de un solo hombro el cual tenia manga larga de color violeta, y una falda negra con zapatos de tacón finos y medias negras.

**pensé que no vendrías ; **dijo la mayor de las Rotundus

**que y perderme sus caras de niñas bobas cuando apareciera, no lo creo, además no quise llegar tarde no es culpa mia verdad?; **volteo la cabeza para observar a su acompañante, quien vestía semi formal al igual que todos allí, pantalones negros camisa negra desbotonada, y debajo un polo de color blanco.

**Tu eres quien no me deja conducir; **dijo una voz saliendo detrás de ella.

**Sin licencia no condiciras Ha-ta-ke… **

La habitación se lleno de un silencio incomodo al escuchar el nombre del presente , un invitado no deseado por las chicas, pero era el precio que debían pagar por que su hermana estuviese allí, bien sabían que si ella lo había encontrado , lo iba a llevar a aquella reunión. Era una probabilidad, tenían que soportarlo, pero de repente un sentimiento de rencor empezó a crecer en algunas de las chicas. Kurenai, Sakura e Ino, miraban al peli plateado con rencor, pero el no puso mucho asunto, estaba allí por petición de Anko , nada mas, pero tampoco quería causar conflictos entre las chicas. Así que decidió seria mejor si mantuviera un perfil bajo, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando una de ellas se quejo.

**Que hace el aquí? ; **le reclamo la peli negro a su hermana quien no se movió de su lugar y solo se cruzo de brazos.

**El esta con migo, algun problema con eso.; **dijo esta sin expresar ningun sentimiento.

**Si, existe un porblema con ello Anko;** reclamo una peli rosa desde una esquina sosteniendo una copa;** el no es bienvenido **

**Sabes bien lo que te hizo, y sabes lo que pensamos acerca de ello, como te atreves a traerlo aquí!; **termino una Rubia desde otra esquina.

**Ustedes no pueden negarme traerlo hermanitas, yo soy quien decido no ustedes. **

**TU ESTAS CIEGA ANKO!; **grito Kurenai;** y te voy hacer ver la realidad, el no hace mas que jugar contigo. **

Y que si lo hace, yo soy quien decide cuando ese Juego termina entonces ; Anko empezaba a alterarse, la actitud de sus hermanas no le gustaba para nada, ella era feliz , lo tenia con ella, era lo que siempre había querido. Pronto Kurenai y las demás mostraron sus colmillos y miraron al joven con instinto acecino, a excepción de Hinata y Tenten ,quien no se metían en ese problema, las dos tenían ideas muy diferentes a las de sus hermanas, Anko era grande, mayor que ellas, y sabia lo que hacia.

Kakashi tomo la mano de su amada, y susurro levemente a su oído**, "quédate, no quiero que peles con tus hermanas por mi culpa, yo puedo irme "**

**No!; **reclamo ella;** tu te quedas, estas conmigo, y si ellas no lo comprenden entonces las obligare a entender;** pronto los colmillos de la peli violeta también hicieron su aparición y sus ojos se tonaron amarillos como los de serpiente, se puso frente a el bloqueando cualquier contacto de sus hermanas con el Hatake

**Anko apártate de alli, haremos que el desaparezca para siempre. ; **grito la rubia

**¡SI SE ATREVEN A TOCAR AL MENOS UN SOLO CABELLO DE EL, SE TENDRAN QUE ENFERENTAR A MI VENENO! ; **dijo Anko decidida a atacar a sus hermanas

**Si así lo quieres, si tenemos que pasar sobre ti para hacerte ver la realidad lo haremos; **Sakura rompió la copa que se encontraba en sus manos, y se acerco a Kurenai lo mismo hizo Ino , quien tronaba sus dedos , mientras se acercaba y las tres dispusieron a atacar a Anko.

**Se metieron con la Vampiro equivocada…; fueron las ultimas palabras de al peli violeta. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Preview**

**por que .. por que .. por que demonios no pueden solo entender y dejarme ser feliz. **

**Cuando las chicas se quieren apoderar de un destino que no les pertenece, y quieren escribir lo que ellas desean, lo que ellas creen es lo mejor, acaso perderán a su hermana, o quizás algo las hará entender.**

_**Juego de Vampiros Cap. 8 Un Vampiro Herido**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno , bueno, creo que mi fit no es tan popular ultimamente, pero que le vamos a hacer, aun tengo capitulos por escribir, no por que no sea leido significa que dejare de escribir, uan que otra persona lo lee, y eso me hace feliz ^^

inner: eso es por que la genet quiere lemon, lemon, lemon, ademas despues del manga y eso de que kishi no da salida a Anko, los fan´s estan desepcionados

mira Stevn te callas. existen esperanzas.

inner:a pos si tu lo dices!

Muchas garcias a** k2008sempai,** me alegra que te guste mi fit, y que lo sigas, y si la Sra. Hatake, tiene unas ideas como que malignas jijiji, pero bueno como diria Anko, que con migo no se meta

Por cierto olvide una frace en el cap. Anterior donde Anko invoca las Pitones

**Mocashino 3.11, el gaz para el auto 20.50, que tu suegra grite como loca cuando invocas pitones NO TIENE PRESIO, para todo lo demas existe KonohaCard jajajjajaja**


	8. Un Vampiro Herido Cap8

**҉ ****JUEGO DE VAMPIROS ****҉**

**CAP. 8**

**UN VAMPIRO HERIDO**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ino , Sakura, y Kurenai, se encontraban en la sala, en su forma vampiro, sus alas abarcaban la mitad del cuarto y se disponían a atacar un objetivo, pero antes debían alejar a su hermana de aquel objetivo, ya que se empeñaba en protegerle.

**Anko quitate del camino! **; dijo Sakura ya fastidiada.

**Que acaso quieres ser la primera en probar mi veneno, a ver Sakura dame lo que tienes.; **Anko tomo posición de pelea provocando a la peli rosa la cual se lanzo contra ella de inmediato, Anko se quito el cinturón que sostenía su falda no que lo necesitara pero iba con el look, y lo transformo en una enorme serpiente que de inmediato atrapo a Sakura dejándola inmóvil.

**Aprieta!;** demando Anko a su creación , y la serpiente obedeció apretando a la peli rosa, apegando su alas a su cuerpo, evitando que pudiese safarse, al mismo tiempo haciendo que lanzara un quejido

**SAKURA! ;** grito Sasuke al verla, y se dispuso a ayudarla, pero fue detenido ya que el piso lo tenia aprisionado, no tanto a el a todos los demás chicos de aquellas que la estaban amenazando.

**Grrr**; gruño la rubia

**Que pasa Ino , tu también quieres un poco de esto;** sonrío Anko de manera burlona

**Ya veras **; Ino también se lanzo contra ella, atacándola cuerpo a cuerpo, si es cierto podía traspasar elementos sólidos pero no cuerpos, Anko cubría cada uno de sus atacas, pero uno que otro le alcanzaba al igual que a la rubia, ambas eran rápidas, _demonios debo alejarla de el así Kurenai podrá atacarlo_ fueron los pensamientos de Ino, pero Anko la pateo tan fuerte que se estrello contra una pared quedando en el piso

-*coght*- **es fuerte **

**Ino , Sakura**; Kurenai reclamo;

**¡ESTO SERA ENTRE TU Y YO ANKO! ; **le grito Kurenai enojada

**A ver a ver, Kurenai, la mayor pero aun así siempre fui mejor que tu ; **respondió Anko confiada de sus habilidades.

**Ja eso esta a punto de verse**; mofo la Ojí-Ruby.

**Anko detén esto**; demando el Hatake

Anko volteo a mirarlo un momento ;** Ie, ellas son quienes me desafiaron no yo a ellas. **

**Anko son tus hermanas,….. si haces esto por mi no me importa solo detenlo.; **volvió a replicar el Hatake.

**No importa lo que digas Kakashi, -*sonrio*- no es solo por ti, ellas tienen que dejar esa maldita actitud de una vez por todas. **; Cuando Anko volteo a ver una vez mas a sus oponentes/hermanas , se dio cuente de que estaba siendo atacada por la mayor de ellas, quien había levantado las losetas del piso y la atacaba con ellas, Anko rompió una que otra loseta con sus puños pero eran demasiadas, una rozó su rostro cortándola.

**Tshh, son demasiadas **_**sino ago algo terminaran cortando a Kakashi también **_; expandió sus alas, cubriendo todo el portón, Kurenai no se detuvo, le dolía atacar a su hermana pero tenia al menos que sacarla del juego así podría alcanzar su verdadero objetivo

**Anko detente!**; los ojos del Hatake empezaron a tornarse rojos tenia que detenerla de alguna forma, aun si implicara sacarla del juego por su cuenta, de un momento a otro apareció delante de ella

**Kakashi que demonios ; **reclamo la peli violeta.

**Bingo**; dijo Kurenai entre dientes

Y de la nada aprecio un gran agujero negro en medio de la batalla,

_Maldición que demonios esta pasando, eso.. no.. este es el, .. hoyo negro, ese bastardo de Kakashi va enserio _**Kurenai detente; **Grito asuma a su mujer. Al ver lo que venía

**No me digas que me detenga al fin lo tengo al frente **

_**Esto esta mal, acaso era lo que las cartas querían decirme, tempestad en la casa Rotundus, debo hacer algo, debo hacer algo pero.. que, **_**Hinata** ; la castaña miro a su hermana menor.

La ojíperla, volteo a ver a Tenten y pudo ver lo que planeaba en sus ojos, Hinata asintió con al cabeza,

**Ojo blanco;** en sus ojos aparecieron venas, y de un momento a otro el tiempo se detuvo, y se paro frente al Hatake, miro a su hermana detrás de el un momento, se podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos; **Gomen, Anko-nesan;**, poso su mano sobre el Hatake, y en un parpadear de ojos los dos desapreciaron y el tiempo volvió a rodar, aquel ataque que fue dirigido a Hatake ahora se dirigía hacia Anko

**Que demonios como….**; fue lo único que pudo decir Kurenai, sin poder detener su ataque

De lA nada una barrera apareció frente a Anko, deteniendo aquel mortífera ataque que se dirigía a ella. Cuando el ataque se detuvo la barrera callo, dejando ver un millón de cartas en el piso, voltearon a ver a Tenten, quien tenia un look serio en su rostro.

**Ustedes son hermanas, sangre de la misma sangre, la misma casta, si es cierto, tiene diferencias que discutir, pero no aquí no hoy, esta debe de ser una reunión de felicidad. Es noche buena por Dios santo, que planean destruir el lugar para navidad, Kurenai, Ino y Sakura, dejen de actuar como escritoras de destinos, no pueden cambiar a una persona ni lo que SIENTE , Anko, libera a Sakura, no es tiempo se estar peleando.; **Todas miraron el piso, si es cierto, Tenten tenia razón, era una de las menores, pero siempre tenia razón, era la única que mantenía la cabeza cuando todas perdían la cabeza, igual que Shizune, pero la susodicha se encontraba con su madre manteniendo la cabeza por ella. La serpiente que atrapaba a Sakura, volvió a ser un simple cinturón, y en cuanto estuvo libre fue donde Ino y empezó a curar sus heridas.

Kurenai se dio media vuelta y salio del lugar sin decir nada, tenia que pensar, poner sus ideas en claro, tenia que saber por que su hermana aun sacrificaba su vida por alguien que le había echo tanto daño, quizás si era el destinado para ella, quizás si era su destino…

Sakura se acerco a Anko, quien aun tenia sus ojos amarillos, posados en el piso, y sus alas abarcando parte del lugar, se dedico a curar la hería en su mejilla pero Anko se negó alejando su mano de ella de manera brusca..

**Donde esta …;** pregunto la peli-violeta.

**Hinata lo saco de** **aquí;** respondio, Tenten.

**Pregunte donde esta no lo que paso **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un parque bastante alejado de aquella casa , un lugar donde a Hinata le encantaba estar se encontraba el peli plata recostado de un enorme árbol, observando la nieve caer.

**Gomenasai, Hatake –san , pero no podía permitir que esa pelea siguiese; **fueron las palabras de la oji-perla.

**Comprendo Hinata, no te preocupes, le pedí a Anko que se detuviera pero no escucho**; dijo Kakashi bajando la mirada.

**Anko es terca, cuando se propone algo nadie puede sacárselo de la cabeza, ni siquiera usted**; sonrió la oji perla; **demo , aun así la amas, y ella te ama**.

Hatake solo sonrío , y volteo para observar la nueve caer nuevamente; **eso es cierto supongo, dime y tu no me odias al igual que tus demás hermanas.?**

**Ie… se bien por que te fuiste,** **no te odio te comprendo, ellas solo están confundidas, ellas no saben que paso, y se que ella es feliz y tu también lo eres, con ella, o no hubieses vuelto después de lo que paso aquel día.** ; Hinata sonrió, esa sonrisa, cautivadora eh infantil de ella, dejándole saber a aquel chico que ella lo comprendía y no lo juzgaba por ello, así como lo hacían sus hermana.

**Con que lo sabes eh….** ;dijo Hatake sin mirarla.

**Hai.. Naruto me contó todo, no puede esconder nada de mi, el día que presentí tu despertar, me sentí confundida, se suponía que estaba despierto en algún lugar escondiéndote de mi hermana, no dormido durante miles de años. **

**Supongo que tienes razón, eres una joven muy astuta, la mezcla de tu habilidades es única;** esta vez la miro, y correspondió aquella sonrisa, en forma de gratitud.

**A-Arigatou**; dijo Hinata mirando el piso con un leve sonrojo en su rostro; **ano… Hatake-san, si desea lo puedo transportar a su casa, esta nevando muy feo, y Anko no me perdonaría que lo aya dejado aquí con este clima. **

**Ie Hinata, puedes irte, debo… pensar algo , necesito caminar un rato aclarar mi mente después de lo que paso . ..;** dijo este levantándose de donde se encontraba.

**No planeas dejar a One-san después de esto.;** dijo Hinata en tono de angustia.

**Ie **; río el Hatake; **le prometí no dejarla nunca mas, además la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir otra vez, no pase todos estos años dormido para perderla. **

**Demo.. Hatake san**

**Esta bien Hinata, yo estaré bien luego llamo a alguien para que me recoja, tengo esto;** dijo Hatake mostrando su IPHONE4G a la peliazul.

**Mmm un smart phone, **

**Smart phone, no que era celular?**

La joven río levemente; **si eso, pero le decimos smartphone a los teléfonos de alta tecnología como el tuyo y el mío, bueno…entonces será mejor que me vaya , Naruto debe estar preocupado. **

**Esta bien yo estare bien **

**Hai ;** y con esto la joven Hinata desapareció;

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaba un teléfono en mano, y no apartaba la vista del camino, conducía por toda la ciudad en búsqueda de aquel que había desaparecido del lugar en donde había iniciado la pelea.

**Vamos Hatake, no eres tan tonto como para no saber contestar tu propio teléfono.; **Se detuvo de repente en una luz rojo , y poso su rostro en el volante.

**Donde te metiste**; sollozo levemente; _esto no debió haber pasado, no debí ir a esa fiesta, no debí asistir, al igual que el año pasado, todo quedo mal, por que ellas no pueden entender la verdad, por que no pueden ser como Tenten o Hinata, por que no pueden dejarme vivir mi vida en paz por un segundo _

El sonido de una corneta, la saco de sus pensamientos y vio la luz que había cambiado a verde; **será mejor encontrarlo. Hinata no lo pudo haber dejado lejos hum Hinata.. Ella sabe donde esta mejor la llamo**; la peli violeta siguió conduciendo, con el teléfono en mano que marcaba _"Llamando a Hina"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Por que .. Por que .. Por que decidió atacarnos, ir en contra de nosotras .. Por el ..; **decía una confundida Kurenai sentada a la orilla de la gran cama en su habitación cuando un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se recargo en la puerta con un cigarrillo en la boca.

**Aun no lo comprendes verdad…. ; **dijo aquel hombre.

**Asuma.. que te he dicho de fumar en la casa…..;** reclamo la pelinegra.

El chico apago el cigarrillo, y se hinco frente a ella, observando aquella confusión en esos ojos escarlata que tanto amaba.

**Kurenai….**; acaricio su mejilla, a lo que esta sonrió.

**No se asuma… por que volcarse contra nosotras… p…por el… alguien que la hizo sufrir por tanto tiempo y de repente aparece en su vida, le hará mas daño aun… **

**Se que quieres proteger a tu hermana cariño, pero no lo harás contradiciendo sus deseos, no crees que ella es lo suficientemente capaz, como para razonar por si misma…. ;** le dijo aquel hombre.

**Ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos Asuma;** dijo esta con preocupación en su voz.

**Tampoco tu estabas en tus cinco sentidos cuando, fuiste aquella vez a mi padre y le gritaste, prácticamente lo amenazaste para que olvidara la loca idea de casarme con alguien de mi misma casta. **

Ella rió levemente, al recordar, como amenazo al padre de su amado Asuma, Lord Sarutobi, trasformada en vampiro y todo, con un arsenal de armas detrás de ella, para que el desistiera de aquella alocada idea, pero quien podría culparlo esos dos eran tan privados que nunca en la vida Lord Sarutobi hubiese imaginado aquello.

**Tienes que entender, que si ella lo ama, peleara con quien sea para protegerlo, igual el**; Asuma miro hacia un lado al decir esta ultimas palabras ya que le recordaba algo ya pasado y no muy grato de recordar; **pero**; volvió a mirar aquellos preciosos ojos, que le cautivaban; **no crees que si el no la amara, hubiese vuelto, no crees que se hubiese quedado por ahí y no dejarse encontrara jamás. **

**Ese es el punto… ese es su juego asuma… no quiero que se vaya y deje a mi hermana así nuevamente…;** dijo esta aun con preocupación en su voz.

**Lo se amor , lo se, pero el se enfrento a ti, por ella, el le pidió que se detuviera, tu lo viste, a pesar de todo el la protegió incluso en contra de los deseos de tu hermana, el la protegió .. ya no mas…. Ya no mas paleas entre hermanas;** beso sus labios levemente, Kurenai sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

**Creo que le debo una disculpa a Anko, después de todo nosotras iniciamos la pelea no ella. ;** recapacito la oji escarlata.

**Si… pero por ahora, será mejor que duermas…. **

**Aishiteru Asuma ….**

**Watashi mo Kurenai ,…. **

_/__**Traducción:**__ te amo asuma/ yo también te amo Kurenai/_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**hai … esta bien .. si … ok … creo que llego allí sin problemas … **

_Pero no podrás entrar con el auto a ese parque Anko.._; reclamo una dulce voz detrás del auricular.

**Esta bien Hinata, al menos ya me dijiste en donde esta, lo encontrare aunque tenga que buscarlo toda la noche …. arigato**; respondió Anko.

_Pero Anko… con este clima no es recomendable que estés afuera, además escuche el reporte del clima, y la ventisca será más fuerte en la madrugada_

**si hinata pero aun no es madrugada, apenas son las 10, bueno te dejo que tengo que parquear el auto… **

_ok pero llámame cuando llegues a tu casa, así no me preocupo… _

**Hina sabes bien que puedo cuidarme **

_Si pero llama , así no me preocupo _

**Hai, hai, te llamare entonces bueno bye..;** la Mitarashi cerro el teléfono, y marco una vez mas el teléfono de Hatake, sonó mas de tres veces y nada, cerro, y se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía **"Lucius Park" **era un parque local, bastante amplio donde las familias iban de ves en cuando, incluso tenia un lago bastante ampliado, donde las personas pescaban o nadaban de vez en cuando

**A ver Hatake donde te encuentro….no respondes tu celular y no tengo ningún indicio de ti , esta será una noche larga …;***suspiro*, la peli violeta, intento desplegar su alas, pero aun estaban dolidas por usarlas como barred ante los ataques de su hermana, además de que tenían uno que otro agujero y eso no la dejaría volar, sumado a la reciente lluvia de nieve, y la mas fuerte ventisca pronosticada para unas horas.

En otro lado del parque, sentado en una banca cerca de una de las campillas en donde los encargados se quedaban durante el día para cuidar de los visitantes, a estas horas bacía y cerrada por la temporada de invierno, se encontraba Hatake observando su teléfono, donde apreciaba la foto de una peli-violeta, sonriendo muy alegremente , llevando la misma blusa de hace un rato, se la había puesto de identificador de llamadas unos momentos antes

_**HORAS antes FLASH BACK.**_

**A ver, que estas haciendo.,** decía Anko mientras se ponía un top color violeta, ya que estaba en ropa interior y debía vestirse para salir, mientras que Hatake la seguía desde al cama con su celular, ella río.

**Mira, como te tengo aquí en esta pequeña pantalla, toque una pequeña imagen que me llamo la atención y de repente apareciste aquí, pero en vivo, como eso que llamas televisión, es como el ojo humano pero en un aparato, como si te viera atreves de una ventana;** río este

Ella río nuevamente, esta vez metida en el closet buscando que ponerse de la cintura para bajo, tiro unos pantalones de mezclilla y una falda en la cama, y se quedo unos minutos observándolos….

**Mmmmm tu que opinas..?;** le pregunto al joven recostado en su cama.

**Que opino de que?;** dijo Hatake aun observando la pantalla de su celular.

**Mira que eres bobo , ven deja te explico** ; la joven Mitarashi se subió a la cama acercándose a el como si estuviera gateando..

**En Verdad estas haciendo ese sensual acercamiento o es solo esta cajita?**

Ella río nuevamente y se dejo caer al lado de el; **en verdad lo estaba haciendo. Mira**; Anko tomo su propio teléfono y empezó a mover los paneles con sus dedos

**Ok y por que el tuyo hace eso y el mío no?; **pregunto el Hatake confundido

La peli-violeta no podía aguantar mas la risa así que solo coloco una almohada en su cabeza y río. Dio la vuelta de modo que estuviera recostada en su vientre.

**Mira esa es al opción para que tu teléfono haga lo que el mío hizo** ; dijo ella tocando unas cuantas veces la pantalla del Iphone de Kakashi;

**y esta de aquí** ; toco el icono de la cámara; **es la opción para fotografía, y si quieres un video tocas aquí; **ella aun reía

El Hatake, poso la cámara algo alejada de ella y en marco su rostro en su pantalla, toco ese icono que ella le había dicho; **así**?; y click fotografía.

**Oye.. por que me tiras fotografías sin maquillaje. **

**No lo necesitas…. Eh capturado la esencia de tu sonrisa aquí en este pequeño aparato **

**Eres un tonto**; dijo esta y lo beso, y así pasaron unos minutos Anko explicando con lujo de detalles a Kakashi "Como usar un IPHONE 4G"

_**Fin del flash back. En el presente**_

**Lo lamento Anko, pero no puedo contestar tu llamada;** dijo el peli plata mirando aquella pantalla que marcaba 20 llamadas perdidas _**Violet Rose.**_

Unas horas mas tarde Anko había recorrido una 4ta parte del parque y aun le quedaba mucho, el frio no le afectaba mucho después de todo es vampiro, pero siendo una mezcla y habiendo vivido tanto tiempo como humana, además de que aquella sangre calida de ninfa en su cuerpo, hacia bien el efecto, empezaba a sentir algo de frió

**Donde estas .. donde demonios te metiste… no me digas que te fuiste no .. no pudiste lo prometiste**; Anko ya había llegado al lago, y se poso en el final del puente de madera que había allí

**Todo esto es por ellas, por que no pueden ser felices por mi;** una pequeña lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la Mitarashi y ella la seco en el instante en que la sintió mojar su mejilla..

**HATAKE KAKASHI!** ; grito fuertemente a la nada; **no me dejes, vuelve …** ; susurro casi inaudible y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos observando el lago congelado, la brisa de la ventisca ya se hacia presente eh hizo que su falda volara al igual que su cabello.

**No tenias que gritar mi nombre así …..;** dijo una voz detrás de ella, rodeándola por cintura; **además te prometí nunca mas dejarte**; susurro este.

Ella se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el, le sonrió, lo abrazo con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, ya había pensado que se había ido, que la había dejado gracias a la negación de sus hermanas.

**Pensé que te habías ido de nuevo ;** susurro esta escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

**Tranquila .. yo nunca te dejare, ya no, te lo prometí…..** ; este acaricio su cabello y la atrajo mas hacia el de alguna manera sentía el frío en su cuerpo, bueno el también había bebido sangre de ninfa no?

**Solo por la promesa?; **sollozo esta.

**Ie.. nunca te dejaría **

**Ya lo hiciste una vez… **

**Y fue el peor error de mi vida….** ; Tomo el rostro de la chica para encontrarse con sus ojos cristalizados, aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, apunto de llorar;** no llores no te voy a dejar, nunca mas .. yo te amo… **

**Eso lo se… yo también a ti,, pero… perdón.. perdona..por esto.. por hoy…. La pelea…. Mis hermanas.. ellas no….** ; las lagrimas corrieron sus mejillas, eran lagrimas de ira, llanto de impotencia.

**Shhhh … no es nada, la única Rotundus que me importa eres tu, el único odio que podía matarme es el tuyo… y tu no me odias o si?;** Kakashi alzo una ceja, mirando a la Mitarashi, lo que saco una sonrisa en ella.

**Como crees… por cierto que con tu teléfono?;** dijo esta secando aquellas lagrimas que habían recorrido su rostro.

**Ham… esta en mi bolsillo** ; respondió Kakashi

Anko golpeo al Hatake en el pecho y lo alejo de ella.

**Eres un bastardo sabias, y yo preocupada, llamándote, y llamándote, la compañía telefónica me cobrar cargos extras, tu con el teléfono con tigo y nada de contestarme que te crees, ya veras, Hatake, que diantre te crees, suerte tienes de estar vivo, acaso sabes lo que le ago a aquellos que no contestan mis llamadas, tu… ;** La joven fue callada, con un apasionado beso de quien un día fue su esposo, y ahora ocupa el titulo de novio. La joven se dejo llevar por aquel beso y le rodeo el cuello, apegándose mas a el. sin dejar de besarse

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**cuando me doy cuenta de lo que eh echo, cuando al fin me percato, de que es lo mejor, perdóname, solo quería tu bien**

**Juego de Vampiros Cap 9 **

**"Perdon, Pensamientos , Ideas"**

**Ahora se que eres feliz**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ok ya se ya se, es corto, es mas corto de lo que esperaba pero que le haremos, inspiracion y ganas, no se llevan, ademas mis horarios de trabajo no me ayuda, vere sie ahora que tengo un tiempito libre empiezo a escribir lso capitulos que siguen, ademas necesito traducir toda la cosa eso me atrazara perooooooo, si alguien se ofrece o ya las tradujo por ahy me los pasa y ahi estamos, me ocnsentro mas en el fic, ademas muy pronto tendran noticias de un DOUJINSHI KakaxAnko en el que estoy trabajando, asi que disfruten este capitulo, ya que creo que subiere ne un tiempito . **

**Aqui XeringSnake, aya no se, déjame saber! Ya neª**


	9. Perdon Cap9

tiempo sin publicar no es asi. bueno es capitulo, tiene mucho lemon, comensamos con algo picante, estaba aburrida asi qu eno me digan nada, espero les guste por que a mi, bueno no se, ustedes digame

i do not won naruto, perdon es en español, yo no hise naruto,! es de cruelo digo kishimoto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap. 9**

**Perdón **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

no podía respirara, estaba sofocada, su pecho se movía de manera acelerada, cada caricia, cada beso, cada rose, no debía estar haciendo esto, al menos no ahora, no aquí, no con este clima, pero que mas da, el la volvía loca, con cada cosa que hacia, besaba sus labios, lamía su cuello, su clavícula, ya había bajado aquella blusa de un solo hombro que llevaba puesta , estaba expuesta a el, solo llevaba su sostén aquellas medias negras y una falda, no sabía como podía mantenerse de pie, aun llevaba aquellos tacones altos, y estaba contra de un árbol, gimiendo con cada toque de su lengua en su cuerpo, masajeaba sus pechos suavemente, nuevamente atrapo su boca con la de el , y empezó la guerra de lenguas una vez mas, una de sus piernas lo había toma por la cintura acercándolo a ella, presionando su frente contra el de ella, el dejo de besarla una vez mas.

"**Tus medias…**" ;dijo casi sin aliento…

"**Que?.."**; articulo la pelivioleta como pudo

"**Estan en el medio"**

"**Rompe.. rompelas…."**; dicho y echo, después de todo tenia mas en casa.

Aquel intruso fue alejado del cuerpo de su mujer, las había roto, nunca pensó que seria tan sencillo, solo tuvo que tirar un poco y se habían ido, ella no podía mas quería sentirlo, el le estaba haciendo cosas que la dejaban sin aliento, que nublaban su mente en tantas formas, levando aquel polo blanco que tenia para poder sentir su pecho, ya se habia desecho de la camisa, fue lo primero que desapareció, depues de todo ya estaba desabotonada, empezó a besarlo, a morder levemente su cuello sin dejar marca, aunque se sentía tentada a probar su sangre, su dulce sangre, el dejo escapar uno que otro quejido, podía sentirla, podía sentir su necesidad, ella lo quería tanto como el, asi que tomo su cintura y la levanto, colocando ambas piernas sobre su propia cadera, aun seguía soportada por aquel árbol, sintio como el la levantaba y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de el.

"**Aslo… "; **pidio ella

"**Que quieres…";** dijo este besando su cuello, en tono algo sadista.

"**A ti .. ahora.**."; gimio la Mitarashi

"**Ahora?"; **pregunto el para molestarla, le gustaba escucharla rogar

**Yaaa!…** ;articulo en un largo y profundo gemido, arqueo la espalda para quedar mas cerca de el, mientras su mano bajaba hasta los pantalones de el bajando aquel cierre, que aprisionaba a su _"amiguito"_

**Glotona… ; **rio el

**Ni.. que fueras comida…;** sonrió ella, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió como el se habría paso entre sus pantaletas, para penetrarla por completo, posicionando todo su miembro dentro de ella. Esta dejo escapar, un fuerte y largo gemido, seguido de otros no tan fuertes, ni tan largos, cuando el empezó a moverse despacio dentro de ella,

"**M..Mas…hazlo…mas.. rápido.. K..**". ; dijo entre cortos gemidos , apretando sus uñas en la espalda de este..

"**Ve….vez que si e…eres glotona…"**; sonrió para si mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho de la chica

"**y…ya te dije.. ni que .. fueras comida**…" ; gimió una vez mas, cuando el Hatake comenzó a penetrarla mas agresivamente, pero con el mismo paso, despacio, pero poco mas agresivo, un gemido escapaba de ella, cada vez que lo sentía entrar. El se concentro en sus pechos, pero sin dejar aquel paso que llevaba, había bajado su sostén y ahora su lengua recorría cada centímetro de aquellos pechos, Anko comenzó respirar forzado una vez mas, germina cada vez mas alto, lo que indicaba que ya llegaría, igual Hatake, quien cerro los ojos para poco después alcanzar el éxtasis dentro de ella, Anko le siguió pocos segundos después, y ambos quedaron allí recargados de aquel árbol, respirando forzadamente.

"**Te mato…"** ;dijo Mitarashi aun sin recuperar la respiración

**Pensé que me amabas…** ;sonrió Hatake, separándose de ella un momento, y ayudándole a pararse sobre el césped

Rio esta , y le beso; "**creo que no te amare tanto mañana cuando mi espalda sienta el efecto del tronco, dime te quedas en mi casa verdad?",** dijo esta ajustando su sostén y poniéndose su blusa nuevamente.

"**No se …. acabas de decir que me matarías … dame una motivación" **; dijo Hatake también ajustándose, y buscando su camisa, donde sea que Anko la había lanzado.

"**A no se quizas yo en la tina**"; dijo esta quitándose los zapatos para quitar lo que restaba de sus media y lanzarlas por ahí en algún lado .

"**Ah.. no se .. quizás …. Pd: Te vez mejor sin las medias, definitivamente"; **dijo este mientras se quedaba observando la figura de la mujer con quien no hace 1 minuto había echo el amor en una noche de ventisca.

"**Querrás decir mas sexy, aun así Gracias lo tomare en cuenta**…... **no suficiente motivación eh… a ya se, podemos hacer un video porno con tu celular…." **; sonrió esta con malicia alejándose del Hatake y sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo que de alguna manera se las habían ingeniado para que siguieran ally…

"**Haaammmm…. Pensaaaaandolo bien…. Como que tu casa me queda mas cerca que la mia, ademas tu eres quien va a manejar, despues de todo no tengo licencia";** dijo este siguiéndola

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la mansión Namikase, se encontraba una Hinata algo preocupada, observando su teléfono celular desde la sala donde se encontraba viendo películas de media noche, y de vez en cuando veía la fuerte ventisca de afuera desde la ventana cercana.

**Por que no me ha llamado …. **;Se preguntaba la peli azul. Cuando un joven de cabello rubio apareció en el marco de la puerta con un pantalón de pijama y un gorro de dormir estrujando sus ojos, y bostezando.

**Oe.. hina.. ven a dormir, ya pasa media noche** .

"**Demo Naruto, Anko aun no me llama, y si su auto se quedo atascado, y esta ally afuera con esta ventisca, o peor aun si esta allá congelada, no quiero ni pensarlo" **; dijo esta con cara de drama sobre actuado.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá justo al lado de su esposa, y le dio una mirada de confusión;** "Hina no crees que Anko pueda defenderse sola, en primer lugar, su auto tiene un seguro 24/7, segundo su teléfono tiene señal full, se puede ir a la luna y aun asi tendría cobertura, y tercero ella es un vampiro".** ; dijo un adormilado Naruto observando el drama de su amada.

Un puchero apareció en el dulce rostro de la Hyuga ahora D´Namikase, y volteo para no ver a su esposo. "**Y que, ella dijo que me llamaria cuando llegara a su casa, y si no lo ha hecho es por algo".**

**Esta bien …mira toma…**; dijo el rubio pasando su teléfono a su amada esposa;** usa mi telefono, puedes llamarla de ally, y aunque este debajo de una roca se conectara. A ver si ya vienes a la cama … **

Ella sonrió y tomo el teléfono de su amado esposo y marco el numero de su hermana

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La habitación estaba cerrada, nadie podía entrar y solo se escuchaban los gemidos de una pelivioleta, quien demandaba mas y mas cada segundo, cuando de repente aquellos gemidos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de un celular.

**Un celular? Es el tuyo o el mio ?** ; pregunto el peli plata entre besos, y caricias sin dejar ni un solo momento lo que estaba haciendo.

La peli violeta miro a los lados tratando de divisar que teléfono estaba timbrando, no tenia conciencia , no podía siquiera escuchar el timbre solo sabia que timbraba por que Kakashi le había dicho. Kakashi la levanto de modo que ella quedara sentada sobre el, y se detuvieron por un minuto, ella aun no recobraba el aliento, pero al menos ahora estaba conciente.

**Es el mío… ;** miro todo el cuarto y su teléfono estaba justo allí sobre la cama debajo de una de las .almohadas..

**No contestes** ; demando Kakashi quien comenzó a besar su clavícula.

**Tengo que es el timbre de Hinata, le dij.. oh siiii .. ju—justo ahí .. mmm** ; la estaba volviendo loca de nuevo.

**Que con hinata?**; dijo el sin dejar de besarla, tomo levemente su caderas para hacerla moverce despacio.

.. ie.. no.d ..detente tengo que ahhh !.. ESPERA!.. ohhh… ah si….

Solo espera.. ya casi mmmm

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras del otro lado de la línea se encontraba una preocupada Hinata, ya había marcado el numero unas 3 veces y nada.

**No me contesta , algo debió a ver pasado. **

Naruto se encontraba dormido en el sofa esperando por su esposa..

**Naruto!**

Con esto el joven se levanto de susto**; que como , cuando donde, que , Hinata a la fortaleza, trae el ramen!**

La joven miro a su esposo. Con cara de asesina;** cálmate que no es la tercera guerra mundial, y si asi fuera, como se te ocurre ramen a la fortaleza, estas loco.**

**Que paso?;** dijo Naruto entre sueños

**No me contesta, dijiste que tu teléfono la localizaría.**

**Si captaria la red, del telefono de Anko , pero no te asegure que haria que ella lo levantara. **

**A ver intento una vez mas** ; y asi marco de nuevo el numero

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi se encontraba recostado en el pecho de su amada, tratando de recobrar el aire lo mismo hacia ella, cuando el teléfono de Anko sonó nuevamente, era el mismo timbre..

**no contestes **; replico el Hatake

**Kashi.. tengo que, ya te dije que es el timbre de Hinata debe estar preocupada. **

**Preocupada, de que? de que venga un desconocido y tenga sexo contigo por 4 vez esta noche **

*RIO* **No tontin, le había dicho que le llamaría en cuanto llegara a casa, pero un cierto vampiro me ah tenido ocupada. **

**Tu eres quien me seduce….. que te digo?**

**No hay remedio para ti** ; con esto la joven contesto el teléfono que ya llevaba buen rato sonando

**Halo …. **

_SI ,, Anko hasta que respondes, por que no llamaste _

**A bueno.. esque ..mm estaba algo ocupada y tenia el teléfono en vibrador, ya sabes estaba en la oficina y olvide poner el timbre JIJII**

**Mentirosa;** mumuro Hatake, aun recargado en los pechos de Anko

**Shh calla.**

_Que? a no bueno solo llamaba para saber como estas.. _

**Estoy bien no te preocupes, algo cansada. **

**No digo estar cansada, estas exhausta**; volvio a murmurar Hatake esta vez riendo un poco.

_A bueno… y ano.. encontraste a Hatake –san _

**A si , lo encontré no te preocupes por el esta bien **

**Nunca me eh sentido mejor; **respondio el.

**Te callas o te tiro de la cama;** murmuro Anko

**Que no quieres que tu hermanita sepa .. OE Hina esta conmigo ya deja de preocuparte que yo la cuido** ; grito este para que Hinata lo escuchara

_Ano…anko ne-san acaso….; _ Se escucho un gran BUM

**Te lo dije, eso te pasa por no escuchar**; decía Anko mientras cubría el auricular de su teléfono observando a Hatake en el suelo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Del otro lado Hinata tenia el rostro completamente colorado

**Oe Hina estas bien**?; pregunto Naruto al ver el rostro de su esposa

**Ah.. bueno..ano.. Anko ne-san, perdón por llamar tan tarde,, de,,demo.. ya se que estas bien asi que xao** ; Hinata cerro el teléfono, sin mas que decir se lo paso a su esposo ; **arigatou Naruto demo, creo que hubiese sido mejor no llamar.**

El rubio la miro estrañado; **que acaso llamaste en mal momento**

**Muy mal momento diria yo..H..H..Hatake-san, esta con ella **

**Uiiiiiiii! Hina … si que arruinas la diversion de los demas **

**Naruto!**

**Yo me voy ..;** y con esto el rubio salio disparado hacia su habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana siguiente navidad, y las calles estaban llenas de nieve gracias a al ventisca de la noche pasada, pronto Anko y Kakashi fueron despertados por un alboroto de gente en la calle, mas bien niños jugando con sus juguetes, o con la nieve que mas da.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Kakashi quien deposito un beso sobre la frente de su amada, quien abrio sus ojos a mitad.

**Ya es de dia? Si apenas dormí una hora **

**Estas segura de eso;** dijo el peli plata tomando el reloj que la Mitarashi tenia en un lado de la cama mostrándole la hora, el reloj marcaba la 1:15 Pm.

**Por Dios!, no no no ese reloj esta adelantado**; dijo Anko ya despierta, y sentada en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas, y saliendo de alli , para buscar en. sus gavetas algo que ponerse.

**A donde demonios planeas ir, y no, no esta adelantado mujer**, **que vas hacer;** pregunto Hatake confundido

**Tengo .. tengo una cita, y no puedo faltar ….;** Dijo la peli violeta poniendo sobre la cama un vestido violeta, y un abrigo negro, para luego ir a buscar sus zapatillas.

**Una cita?.. con quien demonios te vas a ver;** esta vez Hatake con los brazos cruzados en señalo de disgusto. La joven se acerco a el besando suavemente su labios.

**Es una cita de negocios, y tu vienes conmigo.**

**Quien yo , con tigo y eso como que por que?, por cierto no hace mucho frio para que uses un vestido?**

**No, bueno supongo que si y Por que yo lo digo,;** sonrió ella cautivando al peli plata.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**El inicio del fin se acerca, mi subordinado, al fin tengo los secretos de la casta Snake, que tanto mi hermano quiso ocultar de mi;** decía un hombre de cabello negro y piel pálida, sosteniendo un enorme libro en sus manos, y un cetro en la otra.

Con este cetro seré el mas poderoso, este cetro con tiene el poder de toda la descendencia Snake en el, cuando mi querida sobrina sea el sacrificio de este mundo, los caídos volveran a tomar su lugar entre los vivos, y yo dominare no tanto a las criaturas sobre naturales, si no también este mundo entero, seré el inmortal mas poderoso, ya no tendré esta maldición en mi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**no se como hacer esto… **

**Kurenai , por amor a dios, deja el orgullo ese tuyo de una vez. **

**Demo.. A..Asuma**

**Esta bien entonces, enciendo el auto, y nos regresamos a la casa, y no podrás hablar con ella por el resto de tu vida por que te Odiara por lo que hiciste. **

**Tu si sabes como hacer sentir a alguien culpable no**.; dijo la peli negra.

**Yo solo digo** . ; replico el de cabello castaño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano se encontraban un joven de cabello castaño junto a una chica de cabello del mismo color. El joven se percato de ciertas personas que entraban a un registro civil,

Oye Tenten que acaso no es esa tu hermana? Decia el castaño, dirigiéndose a su esposa quien se encontraba, bebiendo de su taza.

**Ah? Si e..es ella…. En el registro civil**; la peli castaña sonrió de lado, al aparecer nadie zacaria las ideas locas de la cabeza de Anko, siempre fue terca y testaruda, de ideas alocadas.

**No cres que vaya a….? ;**pregunto Neji

La joven saco una mano de cartas de su bolsa y sonrió: **quieres averiguarlo?**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

se sentó en una de las sillas en la sala de espera, mientras su amado se encontraba frente a ella sonriéndole.

**Que sucede.. no tienes por que ponerte asi **

**Como que no tengo por que… esto es una estupidez… que no tienes ya tu Id, bueno si no es por que me digno, a llevarte a tomar el examen no lo consigues… **

**Anko amor mío, no siempre las cosas saldran como deseas… **

La joven hiso un puchero, lo cual hizo reir al pelio plateado; **después de todo ya estamos casados, para que quieres hacerlo de nuevo.**

**Kakashi, me case contigo hace que 2 milenos 3, en fin mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, crees que ese matrimonio sigue vigente después de tanto tiempo, sin contar que siendo nosotros lo que somos tenemos una manera muy peculiar de celebrara un matrimonio;** dijo Mitarashi, el tono de frustración vigente en su voz.

**Que no tus hermanas siguen casadas, y ha pasado lo mismo con ellas. **

**No es lo MISMO!, ellas tiene aun sus actas, además las renuevan cada cierto tiempo o eso creo yo. **

**No tienes remedio… ven si es lo que quieres entonces te complacer**; el peli plata tomo su telefono y comenzo realizar varias llamadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**QUE! Te estas volviendo loco, are you getting insane dobe; **grito óbito a su teléfono

/ que diablos dijiste, y no no me estoy volviendo loco solo has lo que te pedí / respondió un peli plata

**Oe, sabes que eso tomara tiempo verdad. Y que mama se enojara muchisisisimo cuando sepa lo que esta planeando **

/solo dime cuanto tiempo, además cuando mama a aceptado a una mujer en nuestra vidas, por eso estas solo /

**OE OE, tampoco empieces con tus idioteces, estas seguro de esto bro, por que, bueno, asi como yo lo veo, podrias solo firmar eso papeles y todo estaria resuelto**

/ya te dije, si ago eso, entonces seria como no hacer, nada /

**y necesitas un fiesta para eso**

/ no una fiesta, no te aloques, solo es una reunión, para hacerlo oficial, que almeno sus hermanas, tu y mama estén alli como testigos o algo asi /

**hay ya callate hablas mucho yo me encargo** ; y con estas ultimas palabras cerro su teléfono

**OE MAMA!, crees que el salon principal este disponible, como para hacer una pequeña reunión. **

**De que hablas hijo mio;** repondio la mujer quien se acerco a su hijo al escuchar que este la llamaba

**A no mama, como te decia, Kakas me llamo necesita el salon principal y me preguntaba si estaba disponible, , AH! Y voy a querer que me des el numero de ese decorador gay amigo tuyo, uy y tambien un wedding planner….**

**Un wedding que?**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la casa de la Mitarashi, los amantes ya habían llegado, y disfrutaban de una pizza y películas, aunque Anko se había empeñado en cocinar algo, Kakashi le había dicho que no que quería comer eso que le llamaban "Pizza" y que era tan popular entre todos.

Anko se encontraba en el sofá recostada del pecho de su amado, ambos cubiertos por una manta, cuando un leve bostezo escapo de su boca.

**Tienes sueño?,** le pregunto el peli plata besando la esquina de sus labios.

**Poquito, apenas son las 9, esta temprano aun** ; sonrió esta y poso su mirada en la pantalla, donde veían una película animada. Aquel momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta

**Yo voy** ;dijo el Hatake levantándose el sofá dejando que la joven Mitarashi callera en el.

**Noooooo;** se quejo ella.

**Ya vengo no tardare amor**; y con esto el joven se asomo a la puerta para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que con cierta chica de cabello negro y ojos escarlatas.

**Podría hablar con Anko unos minutos**; pidió ella, con al mirada en el suelo, al parecer no quería mirar al peli plata.

**Ella esta en la sala, pasa, le aviso que estas aquí. **

**Arigato…;** dijo la oji escarlata entrando a la casa sin mas que decir.

Cuando Kakashi entro a la habitación donde se encontraba aquella chica junto a la Mitarashi, se pudo sentir la tensión.

**Que demonios hace ella aquí.;** replico la peli violeta.

**Anko yo… necesito hablar contigo** ; dijo la oji escarlata

**No tengo nada que hablar contigo, vete lárgate, olvida que existo , sácame de tu vida**; con esto la peli violeta de levanto de donde se encontraba dando media vuelta para ser detenida por la mano fornida de su amante plateado.

**Creo que debes escucharla Anko…. **

Con eso la peli violeta se cruzo de brazos

**Tiene 15 minutos….; **respondió Anko.

**Sera mejor que las deje solas…. ; **dijo el Hatake a ambas en la sala .

**No … Kakashi tengo.. tengo algo que decirte antes de que nos dejes a solas…**; dijo la oji escarlata observando al peli plata.

**Quiero.. quiero… queme perdones, no solo a mi.. a todas, es.. estábamos equivocada**; sonrió; **tu protegerías a Anko por encima de todo, incluso por encima de ella misma, y eso dice mas de que algún día pudimos a ver llegado a pensar nosotras… lo lamento… y gracias.. **

El Hatake sonrió de lado y dejo la habitación con solo una seña de su mano.

Anko quedo allí, estaba algo sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana, y sabia que a Kakashi no le importaba si pedía perdón o no, el nunca les tubo rencor alguno, nada por el estilo, ya le había dicho que lo único que a el le importaba , era lo que ella pensara, lo que ella sintiera, que si algún día, ella llegase a odiarlo , todo acabaría para el.

**Bravo… acabas de montar una perfecta disculpa, si a eso viniste puedes irte ya…;** decía al peli violeta con los brazos cruzados.

**No… vine.. a pedirte perdón a ti, tu eres mi hermana, y lo que mas quiero en esta vida es protegerte. **

**Protegerme Kurenai, yo se protegerme a mi misma; **reclamo Anko

**Lo se, pero no puedes culparme, soy tu hermana mayor recuerdas, aveces no vemos mas allá de lo que nuestros ojos quieren ver, yo solo vi el daño, el sufrimiento, vi tu corazón roto en mil pedazos aquel día, y me prometí a mi misma, nunca mas dejar que alguien hiciera eso con trigo.** ; explicaba Kurenai, con la mirada perdida en los ojos de su hermana menor

**Pues no lo conseguiste, no cumpliste aquella promesa a tu persona…. **

**Lo intente… **

**No LO HICISTE, donde estabas cuando aquella persona que pensé me haría olvidar se fue de mi lado, cuando aquel a quien salve de la muerte me maldijo una y mil beses por haberlo transformado en un monstro COMO YO!, donde estabas…** ; grito la peli violeta.

**Anko yo…. Yo no podía seguirte a todos esos lugares, tu estabas lejos de mi buscándolo a EL!, tu buscaste tu sufrimiento, yo quise ayudarte pero no me dejaste. **

**Tu nunca supiste lo que fue bueno para mi Kurenai.. **

**Ahora me doy cuenta, cuando ya es demasiado tarde;** le respondió al oji escarlata con la vista en el piso; **por eso te pido me perdones, hermana mía, por mis errores, por que es culpa mía que las demás quieran acabar con aquel hombre que amas, aquel hombre que sin duda daría la vida por ti.**

**El lo haría, eso es lo que ustedes nunca quisieron comprender…. **

**Lo lamento Anko… m..me perdonas?**

Anko sonrío ante aquel gesto y solo se acerco a ella para abrazarla, después de todo, era su hermana, y la quería aunque todo haya salido mal entre ellas, en una ocasión, ahora solo se decidieron olvidar todo y ser hermanas,

**Y las demás?... **

**Ellas te tienen mas miedo a ti que a mama cuando esta ebria… **

Ambas rieron, y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba el jardín, para compartir un tiempo de calidad entre ellas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:**********************************************************************

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Preview.

_**Juego de Vampiros Cap 10 Mi segundo Matrimonio**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**solo fue todo nada de preview para el capitulo que sigue solo el tituylo, no me sentai como para realizar un preview, para aquellos que se pregunto, "que cojones navidad" si navidad, como explique antes esto lo empeze para hallowen y tenia las ideas ya en mi cabeza y soy muy baga para rehacer todo de nuevo. espero que les guste y como siempre digo, sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y muy bien recibidos., **

**desde aqui se despide Xering Snake, de aquel lado no se porque no me dejan saber?... Ya ne!ª**


	10. Mi segundo Matrimonio Cap10

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap. 10**

**Mi Segundo Matrimonio **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol atravesó aquel ventanal que adornaba su cuarto, como siempre, la había despertado, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, bueno no desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero tenia razones para ello, aunque también tenía razones para estar depresiva, su felicidad podía opacar cualquier preocupación en su mente, cualquier cosa. Estaba recostada sobre su estomago, abrazando una de las suaves almohadas de su cama, su cabello estaba revuelto, y su espalda descubierta. Aun tenía sus ojos cerrados , quería disfrutar de aquella sensación mañanera que hace tiempo no sentía, cuando algo la hizo despertar por completo, un beso en su hombro izquierdo el cual fue suavemente recorriendo aquella línea descubierta de su espalda. Entonces sintió la presión de aquel cuerpo contra el de ella.

**Buenos días…** ; susurro una voz conocida, una voz que ella amaba.

**Buenos días**; sonrío y se dio me media vuelta para encontrarse con esa mirada de el, semidormido, semidespierto. Enterró sus dedos en su cabello para jugar con aquellos mechones plateados de el.

**Que paso anoche?**; pregunto este besándola; **me vine a la cama antes de que terminaras, no te sentí cuando entraste al cuarto. **

**Mucho…. Pero solo te diré, que ya no me preocupa que seas acecinado por una de mis desquiciadas hermanas**; sonrío ella.

**Eso es bueno…;**la beso; **porque **; la beso otra vez ; **quiero hacer algo**; esta rio levemente gracias a la actitud de su amado, quien se portaba mas amoroso de lo normal.

**Que quieres hacer;** se quedo mirando sus profundos ojos negros y el los café de ella.

**Quiero que te cases conmigo… en este tiempo , hacerlo de nuevo oficial, con tus hermanas, sus esposos, mi familia la tuya ,que todos lo sepan, tenerlos de testigos nuevamente;** dijo el esta vez con seriedad.

La peli violeta se quedo mirándolo sorprendida, era cierto ayer habían ido a una delegación para resolver el asunto de su matrimonio, pero nunca pensó que el mismo Kakashi le propondría hacer una boda, era mucho problema. Pero tampoco iba a negar el hecho de que si quería vestiste como novia algún día de nuevo, que ya que él lo está proponiendo porque no hacerlo.

Quieres una fiesta?; dijo esta con sonrisa en labios.

**Grrrr**; gruño él;** porque siempre preguntan eso?.. es solo una reunión Anko, quiero verte una vez mas vestida de novia solo para mí ; **sonrío

Eres muy dulce ; y con esto la joven lo beso apasionadamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en un lugar sombrío donde la luz del sol, no se asomaba aun, era una noche oscura y en cierta cueva, Se encontraba cierto señor de piel pálida, y largo cabello negro como el azabache, estaba sentado en un enorme tono de piedra, esculpido por serpientes, al aparecer leía un libro antiguo, que tenía un cello del mismo reptil.

Mi querida Anko, mi querida Anko, al parecer te salvaras de mi por un cierto tiempo. Pero aun así tú serás la pieza clave de mi rompe cabezas, Kabuto cuando será el próximo eclipse lunar.

De la nada, pareció un joven de cabello blanco y anteojos; **muy pronto mi señor Oroshimaru, según la posición de las estrellas, y mis cálculos, el próximo eclipse lunar será en unos 2 meses tiempo suficiente para preparar nuestro ritual. **

Se escucho una riza malévola, algo escalofriante en todo el lugar.

**Muy pronto, muy pronto será mío, y dominare a cada una de las razas en este insignificante mundo, podre invocar la espada del juicio y seré el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra. **

Mi señor Oroshimaru, es mejor volver a su lugar de descanso, el sol pronto saldrá.; reiteraba el mismo joven de antes.

**Muy pronto sumergiré este mundo en la eterna oscuridad, y seré el gobernante de cada centímetro en esta tierra.. cada criatura, cada ser MUAHAHA ;** aquella riza malévola invadió el espacio nuevamente dejando una aura malévola en todo el lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

**NEJI Hyuga que demonios estas haciendo**; Decía una castaña quien, vio como su esposo salía de la casa montando una de las tantas motocicletas en su poder.

**Voy por una vuelta amor, solo eso.**; dejo del castaño con sonrisa en labios la cual no convenció del todo a su esposa.

**No querrás decir que vas a ir a una carrera con Naruto y los demás?;** dijo la morocha quien se cruzaba de brazos.

**Tenten, por favor, sabes muy bien que no soy del tipo de carreras, el hecho, de que de la casualidad de que cada vez que voy a la pista me encuentre con esos patanes y me reten no significa que yo ya haya planeado nada de eso**; decía el guardando su compostura como siempre, mientras dejaba la moto parqueada y se acercaba a su mujer acercándola a él, depositando un suave y suculento beso, en los labios de ella, dejándola en las nubes y sin ninguna otra queja.

**Bueno…. Solo ten cuidado, sabes que no me gusta mucho que estés andando por ahí en motocicletas.;** decía la morocha ya repuesta de aquel beso.

**Tenten, yo soy inmortal lo olvidas**. ; y con estas últimas palabras el castaño encendió su moto y salió del lugar, sin dejar rastro.

Mientras en pista se encontraba un trío de chicas, con pantalones cortos, y franelas.

**Estos chicos que no pueden venir sin tener porristas**; decía una peli rosa, sentada en una barra, con una lata de cerveza en sus manos, mientras una rubia, y peli azul, se encontraban observando a un grupo de tres chicos que competían en la pista. El piloto de negro iba a la delantera, mientras , el azul y anaranjado seguían cabeza a cabeza.

**A ver y entonces que le dijo Kurenai a Anko, ayer?;** inquirió la rubia del grupo.

**Bueno al parecer arreglar las cosas, por lo que yo se, Kurenai se disculpo con Anko en nombre de todas nosotras, lo que en cierta forma me da alivio ya que no tendré que confrontar el rostro de Anko, en verdad me da las de temer**; decía Sakura mientras los escalos fríos subían por su espalda.

**Pudieron haber evitado todo eso desde un principio si al menos me hubiesen escuchado, es que son brutas, y piensan con los puños antes de con la cabeza;** dijo Hinata sin pensar para luego reaccionar y mover sus manos delante de ella en negación cuando vio la furia de sus hermanas quienes se acercaban a ella con un aura de horror sobre ellas

**A quien llamas bruta**; dijeron las dos chicas hermanas de la peli azul.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Mientras en la residencia Hatake , cierta Mujer mayor, de cabello plateado, y puntas negras hacia un drama, de proporciones cataclísmicas, al ver con quien había llegado su hijo mayor, y mas al escuchar las "malas noticas" que el tenia para ella.

**No puede ser, no otra vez, que te estas pensando HATAKE KAKASHI!, con ella, CON ELLA OTRA VEZ! ;** gritaba la mujer, en la cocina, donde se encontraba hablando con su hijo mayor.

**Madre, si no mal recuerdas yo nunca me divorcie, y ella aunque no lo quieras sigue siendo tu nuera**; decía el Hatake quien tenia dos dedos en el entre cejo, para calmarse o tal vez aguantar los gritos de su madre.

**No lo menciones, no te lo prohíbo, no te permitiré que te casas con esa chica nuevamente, que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso;** decía su madre con el mismo tono de antes.

**Eso no volverá a pasar, madre, deja de ser tan paranoica**; decía Hatake de brazos cruzados.

**No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera otra vez, jovencito, yo soy tu Madre.;** decía esta con furia al escuchar como su hijo la retaba.

**Los siento mama, pero no quiero faltarte al respeto, ni muchos menos, pero si tu no lo aceptas no me queda de otra que desobedecer tus peticiones, ya te dije que aquel suceso no se repetirá.;** respondió el Hatake mayor

**Quien te garantiza eso, hijo mio, tu fuiste sellado junto con aquel hombre, casi mueres aun siendo inmortal, ese hombre casi te mata, y todo por aquella chica, el sello esta roto, y segura estoy de que aquel hombre volverá a buscarla, y no dudara en aniquilar cualquier cosa en su camino!;** grito su madre a lo que el Hatake solo bajo la mirada.

En eso se escucho como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a Anko, parada allí, con cara de no entender muy bien de que estaban hablando; **que hombre , Kakashi de que esta hablando**

**Que malos modales que no se enseño a no husmear detrás de la puertas Niñas. **

**Madre ya basta.. Anko cuanto tienes allí detrás;** dijo Kakashi en tono serio

**No mucho, acabo de llegar, me preguntaba que te detenía, de que estaban hablando**; decía ella mientras se acercaba a su futuro esposo, algo desconcertada, por estar allí, y mas incomoda ya que podía sentir las miradas de furia de la madre de Kakashi sobre ella.

El beso los labios de ella, para calmarla un poco, podía sentir al tensión en su cuerpo, cuando ella se acerco; **no es nada importante , ven vamos al salón principal, quiero que lo veas. **

**Demo …;** dijo ella aun desconcertada

**No es nada amor, mi madre solo quiere impedir esta boda;** murmuro el mientras tomaba a Anko de la cintura haciéndola caminar hacia donde se encontraba dicho salón.

Cuando ambos llegaron al dichoso salón de fiestas de la casa Hatake, Anko quedo observando los hermosos detalles en marfil blanco, columnas romanas soportando todo el salón que le daban un toque elegante y sublime.

**Debo admitirlo tu madre tiene un buen gusto en decoración**; decía esta con sonrisa en labios

**Lo mejor solo para ti amor mío, solo dilo y hare lo que quieras; **susurro este en el oído de ella haciéndola suspirar, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cadera.

**Quiero ir a casa;** dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

Este sonrío y solo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo la exacta razón por la cual la joven quería volver a su casa, y para ser honestos, el tampoco deseaba que ella se quedara allí, después del incidente de las pitones, y su madre tan alterada como estaba, no dudaba que la 2da es decir 3ra guerra mundial empezara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Kakashi le había propuesto matrimonio a Anko, y todos estaban como locos, en especial los Novios. Ese preciso día tanto las chicas como los chicos tenían que probarse los trajes en el caso de los chicos , y los vestidos en el de las chicas.

Anko y Kakashi se encontraba en casa, haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer.

**Ha.a.a.. s..solo .un poco mas;** gemía la chica, quien se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Hatake, moviéndose de arriba abajo mientras el reposaba su rostro sobre los pechos de ella, sosteniendo su espalda.

**A…Anko…;** fueron las ultimas palabras del Hatake, antes de perderse en el placer y explotar dentro de ella.

Ambos quedaron allí, ella acariciaba el cuello de el donde iniciaba su cabello, ambos estaban vestidos ya que tenían que salir, da la casualidad, que a la señorita Anko le habían entrado ganas de tumbarle en la cama y seducirlo, Kakashi no la había visto tan decidida a tenerlo, no era que se estuviera quejando, pero si que se puso mandona en ese momento.

**Que.. que hora es..;** dijo ella entre jadeos.

Kakashi no dijo nada solo se aferro mas a ella.

**Kakashi te hice una pregunta**; estaba vez se escuchaba más claramente.

Kakashi observo el reloj de la mesa de reojo, donde se encontraba su celular, que no había parado de vibrar, cosa que la peli-violeta no noto, pero el si.

**10:30 Am….** Murmuro sin dejarla ir.

**Maldición, llegaremos tarde!** ; dijo esta levantándose del lugar en donde estaba y componiéndose, llevaba un vestido de color negro de tirantes y escote, que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

Kakashi solo se tiro en la cama como quien no quiere la cosa.; **a mí no me mires tú fuiste quien me ataco no yo a ti. **

**Te callas o te muerdo**; amenazo ella.

**Con gusto te dejaría morderme, pero es muy difícil sacar la sangre de la tela, y esta camisa es de marca.;** decía Hatake en tono de burla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Mientras en otro lugar

**Donde se metió;** decía una chica de ojos rojos mirando su reloj, quien le justaban un hermoso vestido, color violeta, con tirantes lilas, no muy corto no muy largo, apenas sobre sus rodillas.

**Kurenai, recuerda con quien esta, ese chico es el único que puede hacer que la reina de la puntualidad llegue tarde y lo sabes;** decía una rubia con el mismo vestido que la de ojos rojos. Quien arreglaba la corbata de un chico pálido de cabello negro un poco mas alto que ella.

**ya nosotros hicimos las pruebas porque no irnos y ya**; dijo el joven con sonrisa en labios.

**Eso es descortés Sai;** dijo la peli violeta quien se asomaba por la puerta con el peli plateado detrás.

**No te vas a morir*, estábamos hablando justamente de ti**; dijo Kurenai quien había ya bajado de la plataforma donde le ajustaban el vestido.

**Si ya me di cuenta…si se quieren ir son libres de hacerlo, la única que faltaba por probarse era yo y ya estoy aquí luego los alcanzamos en el almuerzo** ; dijo esta con algo de enojo, para luego voltear a ver a su futuro esposo**; ve con los demás, yo tengo que probarme el vestido, tu tuxedo esta en casa ya. **

**Ya lo tiene?;** dijo una confundida Kurenai

**Si, ya lo tiene, lo compramos en una tienda ya que el no quería pasar por todo esto;** respondió Anko con una sonrisa

**Y que hace aquí entonces.;** reclamo

**Vino conmigo **

Kurenai suspiro; **con ustedes nadie puede**.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Minutos mas tardes, Anko estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de color crema pastel (beight), con un cinturón que enmarcaba sus cintura, y mangas cortas de vuelo, las demás se habían ido y quedaba ella sola en aquella plataforma donde le daban los últimos toques al vestido, después de lo que fueron unos 15 minutos de tortura viéndose a si misma en mas de 4 espejos volvió al vestidor para ponerse nuevamente sus ropa, cuando se sintió mareada, golpeando así su espalda contra la pared del vestidor.

**Estas bien?;** pregunto Kakashi quien había entrado al lugar ya que lo habían sacado de allí por dichas supersticiones de no ver el vestido de la novia.

**e..eso creo ;** dijo esta tratando de componerse nuevamente, pero sin ningún efecto, cayendo esta vez al suelo creando un gran bumb, lo que preocupo al Hatake.

**Estas segura de estar bien allí dentro** ; pregunto nuevamente

**Si lo estoy, no te preocupes, solo creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda con esto, por que no llamas a la modista par que…..** ; fue silenciada cuando vio a su futuro esposo entrar al gran vestidor , levantándola del suelo

**Por que estabas en el piso?;** pregunto

**Tu no deberías verme así;** dijo esta con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Enserio;** respondió Kakashi, aprisionándola entre su brazos y besando sus labios despacio. **Te vez realmente sexy en ese vestido**; le susurro cuando se separo de sus labios.

**Kakashi deberías salir de aquí no es bueno que me ve.. veas.. asi;** su voz fue cortada cuando sintió como las manos del Hatake comenzaban recorrer debajo del cinturón que aprisionaba sus curvas.

**Solamente te estoy ayudando que no la necesitabas;** ya había quitado aquel molesto cinturón, y empezaba a abrir los botones de la parte delantera del vestido, trazando una línea de besos por cada botón que soltaba.

**n..no de..deberías estar haciendo eso…;** dijo Anko entre jadeos, cuando de repente sintió como su amado , la levantaba a la altura de su cintura, para luego hacerla rodearlo con sus piernas, y ponerla contra la pared.

**Al ultima vez que te tuve contar una pared lograste escapar**; decía el peli plateado, mientras sus manos aventuraban debajo de la larga falta del vestido , para tomar los muslos de la joven haciéndola gemir levemente.

**Kakashi.. n..no aquí…** ; decía ella

**Porque no;** dijo este mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por sus pantaletas para tocarla directamente en aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba sentir.

**No..ahi..asi..no…Kashi…;** dijo esta arqueando su espalda.

**No?…** ; pregunto este , sacando su aventurera mano de donde se encontraba, lo que causo que la joven se quejara, pero no mucho tiempo paso, cuando , sintió como sus pantaletas eran echas a un lado, y su miembro se adentraba con profundidad en ella.

**Hmmmm;** no pudo hacer mas , que llevarse la mano a la boca, y callar el gemido que causo aquella sensación, y los demás que le siguieron cuando el empezó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella, Anko se aferro a el, buscando de sus labios, encontrándolos en un largo y apasionado beso.

El siguió su paso, apresuradamente, mientras Anko era callada por aquel beso interminable, cuando el aire les falto, alejaron sus bocas, y sus frentes quedaron juntas , se observaban el uno , al otro, podían ver el cansancio del otro, pero aun así no se detuvieron hasta que no llegaron a aquel punto sin regreso, Anko mordió sus labios con fuerza al sentirle llenarla, para así seguirlo con su propio orgasmo.

Ambos quedaron allí, jadeando, mirándose el uno al otro, Kakashi beso la esquina de los labios de ella, lo que la hiso sonreír.

**Ya puedes bajarme;** dijo esta ya con aire en sus pulmones

El la complació, y la beso nuevamente.

**Por que estabas en el piso**?; pregunto ya que nunca le dio tiempo a responder, había sentido la tentación de tenerla allí con ese vestido. Pero aun así no olvidaba que la había encontrado en el piso cuando entro al vestidor.

**No fue nada, solo me mare un rato, y perdí el equilibrio**; respondió ella con su usual sonrisa

**Que no paso lo mismo ayer, en la ducha**?; pregunto Hatake , quien ciertamente había escuchado como Anko había caído el día anterior mientras tomaba una ducha; **quiero que vayas al medico. **

**Kakashi eso no … **

**Ve , no quiero que te estés desmayando el día de la boda, no quiero que nada te pase Anko;** reposo su rostro sobre el hombro de ella, y no pudo evitar divisar cierto tatuaje en su hombro; **cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje?**

**Humg ,de que hablas?;** dijo ella algo confundía, pero luego recordó de donde había sacado la marca. ; **ah…eso…. **; había olvidado que su tio, estaba detrás de ella, y que aun no le decía nada al amor de su vida, no quería preocuparlo, no quería que el se fuera, solo por saber la verdad, no quería herirlo haciéndolo saber que era el destino de ella morir por quienes mas amaba que estaba atada a su tío para proteger a sus seres queridos;** Kakashi yo….**

**ANKO-SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ;** se escucho un grito y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una joven de coleta negra, quien se había puesto más roja que un tomate, al ver la posición de su sempai, y más aun ver quien estaba con ella, lo que para ella solo significaba una cosa. Cerró la puerta y no hiso nada más que disculparse detrás de ella.

**Esta bien Hatsuji no estés de dramática**; decía el peli plateado, mientras salía del vestidor ya arreglado, dejando a la peli-violeta vistiendo; **solo la estaba ayudando a vestirse Hatsuji, de repente se sintió mareada **

**Gomen gomen gomen… huh? , que de nuevo?;** dijo Hatsuji al escuchar las noticias del prometido se su sempai quien también era su sempai

Kakashi solo suspiro; **asegúrate de que vaya al médico cuando salga de aquí, yo tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos con respecto a la ceremonia.**

**HAI HATAKE SEMPAI;** dijo esta muy animosa, mientras Kakashi salía del lugar

Minutos después Anko se asomo fuera del vestidor, mirando a todos lados

**Huh? Y Kakashi?;** le pregunto a la peli negra, que se quedo esperando.

**Ah bueno, el señor Hatake dijo que se iba a ir a resolver unos asuntos con el lugar de la boda, y que me asegurara de que fueras el médico después de aquí**; dijo Hatsuji con una sonrisa

Suspiro- **ese Kakashi se esta preocupando por nada. Además que es lo que esta arreglando si aun faltan dos semanas para la boda. **

**Hay yo creo que es romántico que se preocupe por ti Anko sempai**

**Tu te callas o te obligo a que veas como, tenemos sexo en la sala **

**Ok ok ok e callo **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Mientras en la casa de cierto peli plateado, se encontraba Kakashi, con su fiel sirviente..

**Fried, necesito, que investigues acerca de aquel tío de mi prometida, aquel que fue sellado junto a mi….**

**Con todo respeto mi señor pero para que desea usted saber dicha información si ya esta con la señorita Mitarashi.** ; comento el sirviente del peli plata.

**Cuando uno despierte el otro lo hará, es una clausura. Y si yo estoy despierto aquel hombre también lo ah de estar, y definitivamente vendrá a buscar el poder de Anko…por eso necesito que consigas esa información.; **explicaba el peli plata.

Ambos quedaron allí frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en aquel oscuro, cuarto, una de las ventanas se abrió de repente dejando entrara una fuerte briza, y en un dos por tres el peli plateado se encontraba solo admirando el rojo fuego, con una copa en su mano, 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Preview

**Anko que te sucede**

Una fiebre se apodera del cuerpo de la Peli violeta, y unas marcas aparecen alrededor de su cuello.

**No el de nuevo, es hora de decirte la verdad.**

Cuando Kakashi confiesa su secreto, Anko se ve obligada a confesarle el de ella.

**No quería lastimarte.**

**POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!**

**No quería perderte!**

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap. 11 Secretos Dañinos**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, bueno este fue el capitulo, numero 10 muy pronto capitulo 11, y por ahí siguiendo con mis proyectitos de doujinjis, para esos que están en D.A estoy como **xx8,** ally podrán ver los fan art y demás.

Bueno aquí xeringsnake, aya no se, soo Ya ne!

.com


	11. Secretos Dañinos Cap11

ok este capitulo , se lo voy a dedicar a Isi-san, ya que me ha inspirado con todos sus reviews, T.T muchisimas gracias, y para queno te quejes, aqui te explico el por que de la desaparicion del Peli Plateado jijjii , espero te guste,

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap. 11 Secretos Dañinos**

Estaba a una altura exuberante, crucificada a un enorme mástil, el vestido blanco que llevaba , estaba envuelto en sangres, levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con el , aquel hombre que tanto amaba allí en el suelo observándola, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y lo veía exaltado, gritaba , pero ella no lo escuchaba

**Kakashi….** ; susurro , intento concentrarse para escuchar su voz , necesitaba escuchar su voz.

El se levanto, y aquellas enormes alas plateas tan hermosas se vieron visibles, y los ojos de aquel hombre estaban rojos, se veía la furia en su rostro, ella podía sentir como su sangre corría por todo su cuerpo, como la empapaba, se estaba desangrando, sentía hambre mucha hambre, claro estaba que necesitaba la sangre, pero , por que estaba allí en primer lugar.

Kakashi se intento acercar a ella, pero fue detenido por una criatura enorme de colmillos, un hombre lobo, de color blanco, no había visto uno desde hace tiempo, pero sabia que existían y no atacaban a los vampiros o a los humanos, ya no era asi pero por que esto estaba pasando, cerro sus ojos un momento, cuando los abrió se veía a si misma, era una espectadora de lo que estaba pasando, vio como su futuro esposo , gritaba pero no podía escucharlo, aun intentaba llegar a ella, pero no podía , era siempre detenido por aquel enorme hombre lobo.

**Detente, Detente!, YA NO PELEAS YA NO;** sentía como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos; **onegai detengan esto** ; intento acercarse ,y detener la pelea, pero simplemente fue atravesada, como si fuera un fantasma. Busco a todos lados por un responsable, porque estaba en aquel estado de crucifijo, porque Kakashi peleaba, de quien intentaba salvarla , debía saber, necesitaba saber, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, sintió como algo la atravesaba estaba sangrando de nuevo, miro hacia arriba donde su cuerpo estaba, lo vio, estaba siendo atravesada por aquel hombre , aquel que no la dejaría en paz aquel que volvería por ella, fue atravesada una vez mas.

**NO! DETENTE;** abrió sus ojos, sosteniendo su estomago, estaba en su cuarto en su cama, estaba sudando y jadeando, el joven a su lado se despertó al escucharla

**Anko estas bien?;** dijo este soñoliento aun , se sentó en la cama, y encendió una de las lámparas, para encontrarse con el rostro se su futura esposa, un rostro de miedo, de pánico, estaba asustada, pero de que, de quien, se acerco y la sostuvo en sus brazos, estaba temblando, en sus ojos habían lagrimas, aun estaba en shock, se acerco a su oído levemente, susurrándole; **esta bien, shhhhh estas aquí conmigo, estaba bien, todo esta bien shhh -*que abra pasado , para ponerla en este estado*-**penso.

La joven reacciono, solo para abrazarlo y ahogarse en llanto.

Minutos después Kakashi entro a la habitación, con pantalones de pijama, y un baso de agua, dejo el baso en la mesa y toco la puerta del baño que estaba en la habitación**; todo bien?;** pregunto aun preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Anko estaba distraída no había escuchado el tocar en la puerta de Kakashi, estaba sumergía en sus pensamientos, en su propio reflejo, cada vez que se veía en el espejo se veía así misma justo como en aquel sueño, bañada en sangre en su propia sangre, siendo crucificada victima de aquella horrible persona que no deseaba ver, pero en algún momento volvería a aparecer en su vida.

**Anko?;** se escucho Kakashi tocar una vez mas, esta vez ella si lo escucho.

**Humg.. estoy bien ya salgo**; respondió, dejo correr un poco de agua en el lavado, y lavo su rostro con abundante agua, minutos después salió de aquel baño, llevaba su pijama de pantalón cortos y una simple blusa de tirantes, él la miro, aun preocupado, ella seguía con la mano en el estomago, aun no creía que fuese un sueño, pensaba que de un momento a otro empezaría a sangrar indicios de aquella enorme herida causada por aquella espada. Se sentó en la cama sin mucho ruido , Kakashi se acerco a ella y le entrego el vaso que había traído.

**Estas segura de estar bien, tus mejillas están rojas **; decía Hatake

**Solo estoy cansada, creo que tanta planeación me ah agotado de mas;** dijo la Mitarashi con una sonrisa.

El Hatake se sentó a su lado, y beso sus labios. **; a quien le pedias que se detuviera, que paso en tu sueño Anko, si algo te esta molestando solo dilo. **

**No te preocupes por eso, estoy perfectamente bien, solo fue una pesadilla , unos decoradores persiguiéndome por todos lados, con muestras de tela, y vajillas uy que miedo jijijiji , quizás solo estoy nerviosa** ; rio ella, y tomo del agua que el le había traído minutos antes.

**Seguro….. **dijo Kakashi sin creerse una palabra de lo que le había dicho la Mitarashi

Seguro ; sonrrio ella acariciando su mejilla y posando un leve beso en sus labios para luego regalarle una hermosa sonrisa.

**Bueno vuelvo a la cama, si necesitas algo solo despiértame**; decía el Hatake quien se entraba en la cama aun preocupado por su futura esposa, pero no la iba a hacer, decir nada que no quisiera, o a hacerla contarle algo que ella no pensaba seria buena, conociendo a Anko, le contaría eventualmente, entre ellos nunca habían secretos a excepción de aquel que el guardaría hasta su muerte si eso fuese posible, pero aun así, debía de contarle un día u otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas horas mas tarde, en un lugar algo mas alejado de donde estaban aquellos amantes madrugadores. Estaba el menor de los Hatake, Obito, sentado en una de las escaleras por donde suponía bajaría la novia, en una semana. Cuando una figura poco mas alta que el apareció detrás.

**Espero que sepas bien lo que haces….. **; decía Óbito sin levantar la mirada.

**No la dejare de nuevo Óbito, mama tiene razón, pero no le puedo decir que la tiene o hará todo lo posible para que esto termine de una vez por todas.** ; decía aquella sombra quien se divisaba un poco mas, al sentarse al lado de su hermano.

**Kakashi, dime la verdad … realmente que es lo que ese tipo quiero con ella**; decía Óbito mientras observaba a su hermano con curiosidad.

**Si supiera… pero no lo se, en aquel momento no pensé en nada mas que protegerla, que alejarlo de ella, te juro que si el hubiese puesto una sola de su mugrientas manos sobre Anko, lo hubiese acecinado mas de un millón de veces aun siendo el inmortal.;** decía Kakashi apretando los puños al recordar dicha tragedia.

::-*Flash Back.*-::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El joven estaba allí herido , sus alas desgarradas, pero aun así no perdía la fuerza o el coraje, se encontraba en una especie de Templo sagrado, en el piso ya hacia un joven de cabellera blanca con el que había peleado antes.

**No te dejare acercarte ni a un metro de ella;** reclamaba el Hatake con furia en sus ojos rojos.

**Crees que eres rival para mi, pequeño insecto, murciélago de mala clase;** decía un hombre de larga cabellera negra y piel pálida como el papel.

**Puedo intentarlo, aunque me cueste la vida , te llevare al infierno conmigo;** dijo este atacando aquel quien lo retaba. Aquel quien quería obtener lo mas preciado en esta vida para el. Se lanzo sobre el usando sus garras sin ningún éxito , su objetivo se escapaba de cada golpe que era lanzado, de cada ataque, sin darse cuenta fue atacado por el mismo a quien el intentaba atacar, quien lo había lanzado lejos con tan solo un patada.

**Ah!;** pego contra una enorme estatua, con forma de serpiente, pero no desfalleció se levanto nuevamente, aunque su cuerpo seguía herido; **no.. permi—mitire.. que pongas, UN SOLO DEDO SOBRE ELLA! **

**HATAKE!;** se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos**; no vale que mueras en esta batalla, será desastroso para ella si lo haces. **

Una mujer de larga cabellera y ojos color Miel , apareció en la escena; **tus amigos están de camino, no se como ustedes pudieron todos esconder esto de mis hijas … de MI, son unos imprudentes al intentar lidiar con esta amenaza ustedes solos, son unos jóvenes inmaduros aun, sin fuerza, sin poder suficiente , esta pelea es con migo no con ellos. **

**Ah con que al fin aparece, bienes a devolverme lo que es mío, o solo vienes a parlotear estupides, y a regañar a los vampiros insolentes como este que se atreven a retarme;** decía aquel de cabello negro.

**El poder que posee mi hija, es propio, tu solo quisiste robarlo, tu oponente no es ninguno de esos chicos**; decía ella mientras pasaba al Hatake quien se encontraba en el piso, y una pequeña marca en su frente de expandía por todo su cuerpo como su fuera un tatuaje alrededor de sus rostro. ; **es hora de acabar con esto, es hora de sellarte de una vez por todas, debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora es tiempo de que pagues. **

De repente una enorme serpiente apareció enredando a aquella mujer en si, dejándola inmóvil, por mas que trataba no podía zafarse de aquel fuerte amarra al que se encontraba prisionera.

**Lo hiciste BASTARDO MALDITO!, con que por eso murió, tu lo mataste!, querías la llave para liberar a esta cosa USASTE SU VIDA COMO SACRIFICIO MALDITO BASTARDO DE MIERDA;** la serpiente apretó aun mas a la mujer, haciéndola gritar de dolor, y otra figura femenina aprecio en el lugar, detrás de aquel hombre quien controlaba la serpiente , esta tenia el cabello corto, y ojos color negros, su mano estaba extendida y una especie de cello estaba tomando forma mientras esta recitaba unas palabras.

"_**Bajo la luna, de esta noche, las estrellas, son testigos, el hombre que ante mi posa es aquel que es mi enemigo**_"

**SHIZUNE NO! no tienes poder suficiente para mantenerlo en un solo lugar**; gritaba aquella mujer

**Niña estúpida**; dijo este mientras miraba de reojo a la joven Shizune quien seguirá recitando, aquel hechizo.

"_**Bajo la luz roja de la casta Rotundos, bajo el cello encantado la deidad divina de cual una vez pobre sangre….".**_

**SHIZUNE!;** grito la rubia de cabello largo cuando aquel hombre se dio la vuelta dispuesto a atacar a la joven quien dejo por un momento sus frases y quedo sorprendida cuando las garras de aquel que la atacaba se detuvieron justo antes de llegar a ella.

**Hatake san…;** temblaba la chica

**Termina … séllalo de una vez**; decía el peli plateado quien tenía a amarres al rey Serpiente.; **no contendré demasiado**

**Demo.. Anko One-San… si lo sello te sellare a ti también**; dio un paso hacia atrás

**Prefiero irme que dejar que este bastardo la lastime, dile…. Que es otro de mis juegos, que me encontrara algún día; **fueron las palabras del peli plateado.

**SHIZUNE! As lo que te dice!;** grito la madre de la joven quien aun era prisionera de aquella enorme serpiente.

**Demo Okasan!;** decía la joven con lagrimas en sus ojos. Pues no soportaba la idea, de sellar el amado de una de sus hermanas en uno de sus conjuros, y por mas que quisiera creerlo nunca la perdonaría por aquella imprudencia, y mucho menos perdonaría al Hatake por iniciar otro de sus "jueguitos"

**As lo ya :** grito la rubia en un tono de furia lo cual dejo muy claro que esta vez era una orden clara y precisa, que debía obedecer no importaba que.

**Hai**!; la joven se decidió y tomo nuevamente aquella posición, su mano derecha extendida, sostenida por la izquierda y comenzó nuevamente.

"_**Bajo la luz roja de la luna , y las estrellas de testigos, por el nombre que cargo, y la cruz que me persigue, sangre corre en este santuario, donde las serpientes reinan, y los vampiros rondas, este es mi enemigo, mas en parte no lo es, cella, su juicio, cella su poder, cella todo aquel que se no se imponga a mi mandato, cella aquel que hiere y aquel que es herido, aquel que ama correspondido, mas despierta la luna de un milenio pasado y rencuentra su amor perdido…"**_

**QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO;** grito un joven de cabellera negra y rebelde que apenas llegaba a la escena si se encontraba con tal poder, usado en tal forma que no dudo, eh intento detener a aquella mujer pero algo lo detuvo un enorme muro.

**Es lo mejor**; dijo la sombra de una chica. No muy lejos recargando su mano derecha en uno de los muros de aquel lugar.

**QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, LO ESTA SELLANDO! TENGO QUE DETENERLA! NI-SAN!;** grito el con lagrimas en sus ojos, pues no creía lo que aquella sombra decía.

**Gomenasai, pero .. el lo decidió así;** respondió de nuevo la sombra

**Ni-san por… porque . Haces esto… pero..por que.. es por ella…. Es por ella Ni-san!;** Obito pudo observan el rostro de su hermano, se veía calmado, en paz, de alguna forma, podía sentir lo que el sentía, podía sentir el deseo de proteger al ser amado, que se encontraba en el corazón de su hermano, el deseo de morir su fuese necesario solo para verla a ella sana y salva, aunque el no estuviese a su lado. Se dejo caer al piso sin nada mas y grito lo mas alto que pudo, con todo el dolor que sentía a perder a su hermano

**NIIIIIII SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-/**sad ;( /

Una enorme luz abarco todo el lugar dejándose ver visible por aquellos que aun no habían llegado a donde se desarrollo la batalla, donde se invoco el cello.

**Que demonios es eso**; dijo un rubio a un moreno que estaba a su lado observando aquella luz roja desde lo lejos, que formaba una especia de escudo de armas alrededor, y no cualquier escudo de armas el escudo de aun casta conocida.

**No lo se….Asuma?**; pregunto aquel peli negro que se encontraba un poco mas atrás de ellos, observando lo mismo al tiempo.

**Shizune acaba de terminar un sello…. Sello el poder…de ambos…ahora duermen eternamente …..;** respondió el castaño dejando caer un cigarro de su boca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::-*Fin del Flash Back *-::

**Muchas cosas pasaron aquel día no es cierto;** pregunto Óbito mirando al piso.

**Demasiadas diría yo….** ; respondió Kakashi.

**Que harás si aquel tipo se aparece a reclamar el poder de ella nuevamente**; pregunto el de cabello castaño nuevamente.

**Esperemos que no lo haga**….. ; dijo Hatake levantándose de donde se encontraba.

**Sabes lo que pasara si mama se entera de todo esto**; decía Obito , con la mirada, aun en el suelo de aquel lugar.

**Mama no tiene por que enterarse de nada de esto**; decía Kakashi con la mirada más seria que pudo haberle lanzado a su hermano.

**Sabes muy bien que se enterara, y nadie la detendrá de intentar acabar con todo esto…..;** respondió el castaño.

**Lo se…. Pero temo que mama podría irse por lo dramático eh intentar asesinar a Anko, ya que según ella, es la responsable de todo…..**

**Que puedo decir, te metiste en tremendo lio al elegirla a ella, por que siempre tienes que involucrarte con problemáticas. **

**Que mas, es el precio de involucrarte con una de las Rotundus …..;** dijo Hatake Kakashi con sonrisa en labios dejando a su hermano atrás**; te encargo este lugar **

**Yosh; **respondió animado su hermano levantándose también de las escaleras**. **_**Espero que sepas bien lo que haces hermanito…. No quiero tener que salvar tu trasero esta vez …**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Anko… no se por que vienes aquí, sabes muy bien que yo no leo el futuro de ustedes **; decía una joven de cabello marrón, envuelto en dos coletas.

**Tenten por favor, necesito que veas que esta pasando en mi futuro, necesito saber por que tuve aquel sueño** **mejor dicho pesadilla;** decía la peli violeta con una mueca de disgusto y cierto tono de preocupación en su voz..

**Anko, sabes que las cartas no me dirán el futuro de alguien cercano a mi, no por conveniencia, ellas solo me descifran lo que pasara si alguna de ustedes esta en peligro, si existe algo que las amenaza es unsimple capricho, mis cartas son únicas y solo rebelan lo que quieren no lo que yo les pido.**; explicaba Tenten tomando de su te helado.

**Comprendo**; respondió la peli violeta, colocando su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

**Lo lamento , Anko;** decía al morocha mirando las cartas que ya había lanzado minutos atrás las cuales no tenían sentido alguno.

La peli violeta suspiro , y se levanto de la mesa del café donde ambas decidieron encontrarse esa mañana, como Tenten era unas de las pocas hermanas en las que ella podía confiar, ya que ella nunca se opuso a lo que debía ser, según ella, eso era lo que le deparaba, a pesar de que sus demás hermanas ya les habían pedido perdón por todo, y habían aceptado su relación con dicho peli plata, no quería que esa relación se arruinase por ciertas dudas de lo que le podía deparar el futuro a ambos.

**Al menos lo intentaste, gracias.. y por favor no le digas esto a las demás sabes como pueden reaccionar ;** pero al intentar moverse la peli violeta sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba, y su hombro ardía como si alguien estuviese marcándola con un hierro hirviente

**Anko…ANKO!;** escucho como su hermana la llamaba pero fue lo ultimo antes de sentir como caía a una superficie plana, y dura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Donde… donde diablos estoy… Kakashi…. Tenten… Kurenai.. Donde están todos;** observo a todos lados pero nadie estaba alrededor.

**Este lugar…..;** se quedo observando aquel lugar donde se encontraba, era como un enorme jardín lleno de lirios, y rosas azules, era de noche y la luna iluminaba cada rincón , se vio a si misma, llevaba un vestido blanco, aquel mismo vestido de su pesadilla en la mañana, camino por lo que parecía ser un camino en rocas, sus pies estaban descalzos, a medida que caminada podía observar torres en ruinas, estatuas sin forma , deterioradas , se detuvo de repente al observar lo que estaba frente a ella.

Un enorme castillos y en las puertas un escudo de armas, una serpiente alada, enredada en una espada que atravesaba la luna, su aliento se detuvo, y una que otra lagrima corrió por sus ojos, toco aquella puerta y todo se oscureció, transportándola a lo que una vez fue su habitación, allí se encontraba un hombre de ojos café, y cabello violeta al igual que ella, atado en una coleta alborotada y la misma sonrisa burlona, sentado en su cama observándola.

**O…Otosan…;** la joven se acerco a el sin importarle nada, se vio a si misma como niña, dormida, siendo arrullada por su padre.

Aquella figura la observo y sonrío con ternura, para luego abrir su boca y dejar salir una que otra palabra; **cuida de ti hija mía, no dejes que arrebaten lo mas preciado para ti;** el dejo a la niña Anko en la cama, y fue hacia la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo, Anko tembló en los brazos de su padre pero correspondió aquel abrazo**; el vendrá por ti, pero tu tienes el poder que yo no tuve para detenerlo, lo que a mi me falto…. **

**Papa…** ;susurro en su sueño, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus lagrimas corrían por ellas.

**Kakashi esta despertando…** ; decía la morocha quien había llevado a Anko a la casa Hyuga después de lo pasado.

Kakashi la observo , y se acerco a ella; **papa?... Anko…me escuchas..**; pregunto este

La peli violeta abrió sus ojos despacio para encontrarse con eso ojos negros sobre ella. Instintivamente lo que hizo fue estirar su brazos y abrazar a aquel hombre que la observaba con preocupación.

**Estas hirviendo**; dijo el peli plata alejándose un poco de ella, haciéndola quedar en la cama nuevamente

Tenten solo observo a los dos con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando una fuerte briza entro por una de las ventanas del cuarto haciendo que su cartas volaran.

**Que no mande a cerrar esa ventana;** dijo esta cerrando la ventana y volviendo para recoger aquellas cartas que volaron, lo que vio la pasmo, tanto que dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de aquella predicción; **n..no puede ser…;** observo a su hermana y luego al Hatake.

**Que sucede**; pregunto el susodicho al darse cuenta del repentino cambio de actitud de la morocha.

**Las cartas…Anko… que paso …. El. Rei serpiente…..**

**Vendra por mi**; dijo la mencionada, sentándose en la cama, y colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

**De que Hablas, Anko quien vendrá por ti;** se pregunto el Hatake con desesperación en sus ojos.

**El rei… la serpiente, La muerte…. Luna…. Tragedia, es lo que las cartas deparan, el Rey serpiente vendrá por Anko…. Esto no esta bien**; decía la morocha quien tomo las cartas dejándolas caer nuevamente; **no importa que haga sale lo mismo…. Anko…** ; la joven observo a su hermana con preocupación.

**Mi sueño de anoche… el rei serpiente .. ese hombre…; **susurro la peli violeta casi inaudible.

**Anko.. de que demonios están hablando.. Tenten .. digan algo maldita sea. ; **reclamo el peli plata quien se encontraba algo indignado por la privacidad entre ellas dos.

**Gomenasai… te eh mentido**; sonrío ella posando la mano en el rostro de su amado

**El también lo ha hecho contigo mi querida hermana**; dijo Tenten sacando al príncipe de espadas, junto a la carta del guardián negro(no pregunten

s hago lo que puedo con eso de las cartas); **o no es así, por que no le dices la verdad. **

Hatake recargo su rostro en la palma de su amada, depositando un suave beso en ella; **es cierto creo que ya hora que de sepas al verdad. ; **Sonrio este, una sonrisa nostálgica, la cual la Mitarashi no vio bien en el

**Verdad? Que verdad?.. Kashi; **esta lo observo con confusión, sus ojos color chocolate buscando respuestas en los negros de el encontrando absolutamente nada en que confortarse, si quiera un brillo, estaban vacios como nunca antes los había visto desde que lo conoció.

**Cuando te dije que no fue mi decisión dejarte lo decía enserio… **

**De que esta hablando**; la joven no aparto su mirada de el luego miro a su hermana quien se recargaba cerca de una de las ventanas.

**El fue Sellado, para protegerte,; **respondió Tenten , sin ocultar nada en su voz.;** por que crees que no lo Odio al igual que todas, yo se todo, Sabes que no vale de nada esconderme algo, aquel día que desapareció, las cartas ya me habían dicho que tu serias el sacrificio del Rey serpiente, pero el cambio tu destino al sacrificarse por ti.** ; explico la morocha.

**Por que demonios ocultaron eso de mi!;** grito alterada lo joven alejando su mano del Hatake.

**Anko cálmate , no estas bien recuerda tu frie**….; trato de tocarla pero ella lo alejo de un golpazo

**POR QUE! Por que mentirme!**; decía esta indignada al escuchar la verdad.

**Por protegerte….** ; dijo el Hatake con la mirada baja.

**Será mejor que los deje**; dijo la morocha dejando la habitación y cerrándola detrás de ella

**Y bien**; dijo alguien de cabello largo en las sombras. cerca de la morocha que acababa de salir de la habitación

**Me da la sensación de que tendremos que remodelar esa habitación** ; suspiro ella

**Eso no es problema**; dijo aquella sombra rodeando a la morocha por la cintura y besando ligeramente su cuello, su delicioso cuello; **algo más te preocupa que es. **

**El destino … **; suspiro la morocha sin mas que decir.

**El destino nunca te ha preocupado a menos que aya algo mas. ; **respondió esa ahora visible sombra con ojos perlados.

**Mis cartas volaron con el viento….;** la peli castaño abrazo su cuerpo posando sus manos sobre las de el

**Que viste ; **dijo este apretando un poco haciéndole sentir protegida, dándole a saber que el estaría allí para ella no importase que, como siempre lo había estado.

**Tragedia mucha tragedia en la Casta Rynopulus, y muerte en la Casta Rotundus.;** respondió ella con pena , y dolor en su voz, para luego darse la vuelta y abrazar a su amado, quien correspondió su abrazo muy protectoramente.

_**Cont….**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Preveiw

Cuando los secretos son revelados, cuando el destino preocupa a aquellos a quienes amamos, quienes nos aman, una ruptura se hará evidente.

_**Me hiere mas a mi de lo te hiere a el….**_

**Por que .. por que!, solo dame una maldita razón del porque y desapareceré de tu vida.**

**SOLO VETE, LARGATE. LARGATE DE MI VIDA!**

**Anko abre la maldita puerta…**

**LARGATE NO QUIERO VERTE! AHHHHH!**

**ANKO!**

Cuando los sueños te dictan la verdad que se vuelve realidad. Aquella que has estado evitando. La muerte se hace evidente.

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap 12**

**Secretos Revelados.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muy bien como siempre les digo, es hora de que me den un poco de amoorrrr, si quieren, no es una obligación solo les digo.

Bueno espero que este capítulo explique algunos puntos en blanco, y que deje otros, ya casi estamos llegando al punto de la verdad, ¿Matara Anko a Kakashi? ¿Oroshimaru vendrá por ella? ¿y donde esta Hatsuji fue aducida por los ovnis ? ¿Y los demás Personajes? ¿Qué paso con la serpiente?

Descubran esto y mas aunque algunas de estas incógnitas tienes sus respuestas , léanme en el próximo capítulo de **"Juego de Vampiros"**.

_**Desde aquí Xering Snake, desde haya no sé, porque no me dejan Saber… Ya ne! **_


	12. Secretos Revelados Cap 12

Quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a ciertas personas que siempre me apoyan , y aunque sea una vaga empedernida, y tarde mucho para subir y demás, siempre sin fieles en leer mis Fict, y dejarme sus constantes Reviews con sus Opiniones, y palabras de animo

- k2008sempai

-Isi-san

-Oreo-Chan

-I am Koishy

-narushizu4ever

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap. 12 Secretos Revelados **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**El fue Sellado, para protegerte, por que crees que no lo Odio al igual que todas, yo se todo, Sabes que no vale de nada esconderme algo, aquel día que desapareció, las cartas ya me habían dicho que tu serias el sacrificio del Rey serpiente, pero el cambio tu destino al sacrificarse por ti.** ; explico la morocha.

**Por que demonios ocultaron eso de mi!;** grito alterada la joven alejando su mano del Hatake.

**Por protegerte….** ; dijo el Hatake con la mirada baja.

**Será mejor que los deje**; dijo la morocha dejando la habitación y cerrándola detrás de ella

**Y bien**; dijo alguien de cabello largo en las sombras.

**Me da la sensación de que tendremos que remodelar esa habitación** ; suspiro la morocha.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una enojada Anko , al encontrarse con la verdad, de que tanto su futuro esposo como una de sus hermanas le habían ocultado la verdad por tanto milenios, lo que no sabia aun era el porque de ocultar cierto evento de ella.

**Podrías explicarme que es eso que dijo Tenten ase rato…. Por que te sellaron?**** Si querían hacerme daño lo hicieron , bastante**!; decía la peli negra enojándose aun mas con el peli plata a su lado quien levanto su mano para poder tocar el rostro de su amada, pero fue detenido cuando ella volteo el rostro en demanda de no verlo, o recibir aquella caricia de su parte.

**Anko …solo queríamos protegerte. **

**PROTEGERME DE QUE DIABLOS!;** la joven se levanto de la cama alejándose de el;** solo dices eso, protegerme , protegerme, no soy una niña Hatake, tampoco lo era en ese **e**ntonces, yo se protegerme sola entiendes, por que crees que me mantuve sola todos aquellos años,** **yo soy fiera, fuerte, la mas fatal de mis hermanas. Y los sabes!, porque demonios insistes en decir que querías protegerme. De quien!**; Gritaba ella enojada, mientras caminaba alrededor del la habitación.

**Sé que no eres una niña a la cual hay que tratar como porcelana Anko, pero esa era una batalla que no ganarías, debía protegerte de el, de tu Tío, si sabes quien, aquel con quien estuviste después de la muerte de tu padre, el solo quiere tu poder. Y te matara para conseguirlo;** en eso la joven enterró sus dedos en aquel hombro donde aquella marca se encontraba y bajo la mirada; **Anko mírame, ambos fuimos sellados por Shizune, y si mi sello se rompía el de el también**; se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros; **Anko mírame, si ese hombre se acerca a ti una vez mas no dudare en matarlo **

**El podría matarte a ti fácilmente **; dijo esta aun con su rostro en el piso

**De estas que hablas;** dijo este confundido

**De que el ya se acerco a mi Hatake, mi poder es suyo, yo soy de el, **

**Que demonios estas diciendo Anko estas alucinando , POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!;** dijo el Hatake apretando los hombros de la chica aun mas

**NO TENIA OTRA OPCION MAS QUE ESA**; dijo ella saliendo de su amarre, y rodeándose el cuerpo con sus brazos; **el los matara a todos, a ti, a Hatsuji, a mis hermanas, TU NO ENTIENDES. Yo hice una promesa, le prometí a mi padre que mientras yo existiera nadie quien amase volvería a morir.**

**Anko estas grrr. Que demonios hiciste, no era tu única opción!;** gritaba el Hatake enojada por la acción de su mujer**; pudiste haberme dicho, me pudiste haber dicho MALDICION!**; dijo este al golpear una pared dejando un tremendo huego

**Decirte , decirte que, si tu mismo no me dijiste la verdad, lo que paso, no crees que hubiese intentado algo si supiera la verdad NO LO CRES!, crees que quiero tener esta marca! Lo crees!;** gritaba Anko al poner el hombro izquierdo de de la blusa que llegaba abajo revelando aquella marca.

**Eso… no era un tatuaje…;** dijo el peli plata en voz baja, era la marca que había visto días antes en ella, pero estaba vez brillaba con un rojo intenso , y parecía extenderse en el cuerpo de la chica.

**Crees que me siento bien, dime quien protege a quien ahora, ah!;** grito la chica al enterrar sus dedos en aquella marca. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros; **Vete LARGATE!**

**A..anko…. **

**VETE!;** dijo la chica lanzando las mesas contra el, sacándolo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro

**Esto nunca hubiese pasado, si no te hubiese conocido, si no hubieses adentrado a mi vida. Si me hubiese quedado sola;** gritaba ella detrás de la puerta mientras se escuchaban las mesas caer y los cuadros romperse.

**Que te asegura eso. Que te asegura que el no hubiese venido por ti!;** respondió el aunque fuera de aquella habitación

**HUBIESE VENIDO POR MI , QUE MAS DA, EL HUBISE ,yo hubiese lidiado con el , sin involucrar a nadie mas, SIN TI!, sin este maldito sentimiento! **

**Anko abre la puerta!;** gritaba el mientras forzaba en cerrojo

**LARGATE, VETE , DESAPRECE DE MI VIDA DE UNA VEZ. YA NO VUELVAS;** gritaba ella esta vez recargada de la puerta , estaba temblando se abrazaba a si misma, sus ojos seguían negros y de ellos rodaban lagrimas; _ me duele… por que?…por que?, …Porque? me duele tanto….. _

**DAME UNA, UNA SOLA MALDITA RAZON DE POR QUE DEBERIA Y DESAPARECERE DE TU VIDA, COMO ANTES, DESAPARECERE Y YA NO ME VERAS. SOLO DAME UNA RAZON!;** el peli plata estaba enojado, como podía pedirle eso, que no lo amaba, el la amaba demasiado como para creer en sus palabras creadas por el odio, el enojo, el miedo, tenia miedo , podía sentirlo en su voz, el también temía, no quería que ese hombre se la llevara, ya era un hecho había aparecido, y la había marcado, la tenia a su merced, sobornada, pero como, con que.

**SOLO VETE LARGATE….. AH! ;** grito Anko antes de caer al piso. de su espalda nacieron nuevas alas, una plateada, y otra purpura, sus uñas crecieron y sus ojos se delinearon en un tono rojizo,, se estaba transformando pero en que? Era la pregunta.

Los gritos de dolor de la joven se escucharon atreves de la puerta y el peli plata no dudo en tumbarla, pero era una puerta gruesa, diseñada nada menos que por uno de los Hyuga.

**Que esta pasando aquí?;** pregunto Tenten quien había escuchado los gritos de su hermana

**Esta encerrada el cuarto .. no quiere salir **

Mas gritos de parte de la Mitarashi, mas golpes a la puerta departe del Hatake.

**Hatake-san Detente , detente yo tengo la llave.** ; la morocha saco la llave y la metió en el cerrojo, en ese instante todo grito ceso, el silencio era sepulcral, se escucho chillar la puerta al ser abierta, y se observaron dos enormes alas. Y la sombra de una mujer.

**Anko….** ; quiso acercare, pero algo no lo dejo, aquella sombra volteo a mirarle y en efecto era ella , era Anko pero diferente.

Su cabello legaba hasta sus muslos en hebras onduladas, sus ojos eran negros delineados en rojos, y una línea amarilla los atravesaba como serpiente, su alas eran plateadas, con líneas purpuras, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, mas el tatuaje definitivamente se había expandido abarcaba su hombro y parte de su rostro, una serpiente dibujada desde su talón derecho rodeando su cintura y terminando en su vientre.

**Lárgate…. ya es demasiado tarde… **

**Onesan….que…;** la morocha dio un paso hacia atrás, nunca había visto a nadie transformarse en algo así.

**Anko… vuelve a mi… tu no le perteneces a el, .. tu me amas.. yo te amo… por favor… **; el Hatake se acerco pero fue detenido

**Aléjate te dije!**; grito ella al levantar su mano derecha , haciendo que sus uñas se alargaran atravesando los hombros de Hatake al igual que sus rodillas, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Una de sus uñas se detuvo justo en la frente del Hatake.; **Kakashi….** ;susurro. sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salió de aquel lugar por la enorme ventana que se encontraba en la habitación.

El Hatake callo al suelo, y Tenten se puso a su lado para ayudarle.

**Que paso**; pregunto la morocha; **ella estaba bien…. **

**El la controla, con esa maldita marca en su hombro ….. **; respondió el Hatake.; **Sabes donde esta tu madre**; pregunto el

**Ie… pero quizás Kurenai.. o Hinata podrán localizarla….**; respondió Tenten

**Necesitaremos un sellador…. El rey serpiente ha vuelto… y quiere a su princesa… **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Esta aquí :** respondió un joven de cabello blanco.

**La pequeña princesa a regresado a su casta**.; dijo un hombre de aspecto pálido y larga cabellera negra.

Anko, apareció ante aquellos hombres, expandió sus alas, y en un instante desparecieron, pero su forma anterior siguió siendo la misma; **no vine por ti donde esta ella….** ; pregunto sin rodeos.

**Ella esta bien mi querida Rosa. Sana y salva, en un lugar donde no podrás encontrarla. **

**Por que ahora, por que no antes….** ; pregunto ella sin expresión en sus ojos.

**Lamentablemente mi quería niña el tiempo se acaba, y necesito tu poder, ahora, había decidido dejarlo para el próximo eclipse lunar, pero en unos días es la alineación de planetas, y será el momento perfecto**; decía aquel de cabello negro, acercándose a la joven rosando su pálida y fría mano sobre el rostro de ella; **as estado llorando mi pequeña… **

La chica volteo la mirada, y no dijo mas nada; **me voy a descansar , quiero dormir…;** con estas ultimas palabras la joven desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

**Maestro… no cree que es imprudente dejarla ir de esa manera…..;** pregunto el de pelo blanco

**Mi querido Kabuto…. Esa chiquilla es como una hija para mi querida sobrina, no la dejaría por nada, su poder a aumentado, y aquello que la hace mas poderosa, será la llave maestra a la destrucción de este mundo, y a la creación de nuestro propio mundo. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Que? No estas hablando enserio? Como demonios nos ocultaron todo eso**; decía un peli negra de ojos rojos, algo indignada.

**No era conveniente que lo supiera, pero ya que todo esta pasando nuevamente , será mejor tener toda al ayuda posible**; respondió Hatake quien estaba siendo atendido por una peli rosa.

**Pero por que Anko?**

**Al parecer su hermana, tiene el poder del cambio, el renacimiento, es como una serpiente , es lo que hacen mudan su piel y estrenan una nueva sin marcas, sin manchas, limpia, nueva, al tener el poder renovar ciertas cosas, como su apariencia, su piel**; explicaba asuma, quien tenia un enorme libro en sus manos.

**Ahora entiendo por que no se pode vieja la maldita;** reprochaba una Ino indignada.

**Ino esto no es un juego, es algo serio;** le reclamo una oji perla quien se escuchaba preocupada; **debí haberlo avisado, debí haber lo dicho… cuando sentí el despertar de** **Hatake, pude sentir el despertar de alguien mas, una presencia maligna, pero calle, y mira a lo que nos ha llevado.**

**Hina no te culpes, tu no sabias que esto iba a pasar**; la consolaba un rubio a su lado.

**Es cierto Hinata…. Anko fue con el por su voluntad…. Me ataco a mi… solo por ello… ;** respondió Hatake.

**Asuma podrías continuar por favor;** respondió la peli rosa quién ya había tratado las heridas de peli plateado, y tomo su lugar al lado de su esposo.

**Según este libro de la antigua Casta Snake, ese poder se puede emplear en gran escala con cierto fenómeno natural, haciendo el sacrificio de la princesa serpiente. Siempre y cuando un rey reine el nuevo mundo, junto a Manba, la serpiente de los muertos. **

**Pero que fenómeno es ese…. **

**La alineación de planetas…;** respondió el Hyuga quien se encontraba investigando en la Net acerca de ciertos ritos, y fenómenos naturales; **mucho ritos, son hechos, o en noche de luna roja, eclipse lunar, o alineación de planetas, es cuando las energías naturales de la tierra, y las de nosotros, los no humanos están en armonía**.

**Es decir que no tenemos mucho tiempo**; decía una morocha mientras lanzaba una mano de cartas en una mesa; **Hinata, tu localiza a Shizune, o a Mama, de nada vale que nos enfrentemos a el si no lo sellamos para siempre.**

**Hai ;** respondió la ojí perla, desapareciendo del lugar en cuestión de segundos.

**Kakashi puedes sentir el poder de Anko?;** pregunto una mujer mas atrás de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

**Por que me preguntas eso?**

**La Anko que conocemos ya no esta, nosotras sus hermanas no reconocemos, no podemos restearlo, y Hinata fue en busca de nuestra madre. Tu probaste su sangre aunque su energía haya cambiado podrás localizarla.**; explico ella.

**Hare lo que pueda. **; respondió el Hatake levantándose ya que Sakura había terminado de curar sus heridas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras una peli violeta se encontraba observando la noche, desde una habitación oscura donde había llegado no hace mucho tiempo. Llevaba puesta, una falda de mezclilla, y zapatos altos de tacon, una camisa desabotonada que dejaba ver perfectamente su sostén color rojo, su plano vientre en donde aquel tatuaje de serpiente permanecía, envuelto en ella como sosteniendo algo.

**Kakashi….** ;Susurraba ella en silencio cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos al entrar sin aviso a su habitación.

**Que no sabes tocar la puerta, maldito lobo sin modales.** ; Volteo para observar aquel hombre de cabello blanco, con rasgos como los de su amante pero no era el era otra persona.

**Para su información princesa malcriada mi nombre es Kabuto aunque se perfectamente que lo sabe, solo le traje algo de comer mi señor no quiere que pase todo el día aquí sin comer nada. **

**Ja, tu señor, dile a mi tío que no tengo hambre, y que puede tomar su maldita comida y dársela a sus perros falderos, ha espera pero si ese perro faldero eres tu;** decía ella acercándose a la mesa donde estaba al bandeja que Kabuto había traído para ella.

**Cuidado con lo que dice, no quiera verme enojado ;** le decía Kabuto quien en un instante la sostuvo por el mentón con fuerza, haciéndola observar sus ojos.

**Tsk perro ignorante, que acaso no sabes con quien meterte, déjame que desquite mi hira contigo;** dijo la peli violeta escupiendo el rostro de aquel hombre que la sujetaba, quien no dudo en lanzarla contra la pared en un instante.

**Ah!... deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores;** dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

**Superiores.. tu solo eres un instrumento mas de mi señor Oroshimaru.;** dijo este saliendo y azotando la puerta fuertemente

La joven se dejo caer nuevamente al piso su cabello ahora exageradamente largo , extendido en todo el piso, ella con la mirada baja y su mano en el estomago, una que otra lagrima cayo de sus ojos; **todo estará bien..todo estará bien..**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto** ; reclamaba una voz serpenteante y siniestra**; te eh dicho que no** **debes hacer enojar a mi sobria, ella misma no sabe el poder que posee en este momento **

**Esa chiquilla insolente no me tratara como su tapete personal;** respondió el de cabello blanco

**Lo hara mi querido Kabuto, lo hará, siempre ah sido una chiquilla malcriada, e intolerante. Dime acaso tienes noticias para mi**; el peli blanco sonrió de lado observando a su señor**; tomare eso como un si**

**Definitivamente mi señor, al aparecer los planes que tenemos, para la mocosa, se pueden adelantar, claro, siempre y cuando usted, este de acuerdo, existe la posibilidad de que podamos, realizar el ritual en la próxima alineación planetaria. **

**Perfecto…no tendré que esperar para que este mundo sea completamente mio. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana llego sin mucho que esperar, la peli violeta observaba el cielo azul y suspiraba, algo dentro de ella, le pedía a gritos dejar ese lugar, desaparecer de alli y nunca volver jamás, irse, y ser feliz, con aquel hombre que amaba, pero muy bien sabia que si hacia eso , alguien inocente seria sacrificado, alguien a quien ella apreciaba, alguien a quien ella podía en cierta forma llamar hija.

**Si al menos supiera donde estas… ;** miro a aquel tatuaje que había aparecido en su vientre y lo recorrió con uno de sus dedos; **por que me abre transformado en aquella criatura, será acaso**; toco su hombro en donde aquella marca de encontraba; **que hiciste conmigo Oji san**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en un lugar muy alejado de donde se encontraban, había un joven mujer de cabello corto y negro tratando de convencer a una rubia testaruda en un casino.

**Okasama…. Has perdido mas de 500 mil aquí, por que no mejor volvemos al hotel , descansas y te tomas un baño, y así la racha de la mala suerte se va….**

**Calla Shizune que seguro gano esta vuelta….** ; decía la rubio quien al parecer se escuchaba ebria.

**Con tigo no se puede Okasama, **_**El día a llegado y la noche a pasado, la suerte no vendrás entonces hazla razonar….**__ ; _Shizune toco el hombro de su madre, y una energía se adentro en el cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndola sacudir la cabeza.

**Buen intento niñita, pero se te olvida con quien tratas….**

**Nada perdía en intentarlo verdad Tonton;** la joven tomo a un pequeño cerdo en sus brazos, el cual solo asintió.

**Que?.. aun están aquí.. que demonios , haber Tsunade te vienes con migo en este mismo instante**; decía una voz masculina que había entrado al casino.

**Yiraija te Callas, que apenas estoy calentando;** decía la ebria rubia mientras apuntaba al hombre frente a ella. El cual no dudo un segundo en tomar su mano y lanzarla por enzima del hombro y salir del lugar rumbo a donde se hospedaban.

**Oye que demonios haces, ya bájame o te vas a arrepentir;** le gritaba la rubia mientras golpeaba su espalda

**Ay ya cállate que se que te gusta que te lleve arrastras … Shizune puedes dormirla?**

**Lo intente pero cuando se pone ebria así no hay hechizo que le haga efecto;** decía la joven .

Mientras no se daban cuenta de que cierta oji perla se encontraba siguiendo sus rastro, y había entrado a aquel casino, pocos minutos después de que habían salido ellos.

Que extraño hubiera jurado que sentí un hechizo de los de Shizune en este lugar.. ; **se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba en aquel lugar. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**No la encontraremos…**

**Deja de decir eso, es tu hermano por demonios.**

**Si tu no la puedes rastrear, entonces que nos dejas a nosotros. Ya es demasiado tarde Hatake, quizás ella ya este..**

**No lo digas…. Ella esta bien… no puedo sentirla, pero esta bien**

Medidas drásticas, se emplean, algunos han perdido las esperanza de encontrarla viva, pero en aquel hombre la esperanza aun permanece, cuando la princesa serpiente no soporta el quemar en su cuerpo, cuando lo que vez no es lo que dice ser.

Engaños, esperanzas perdida, cosas incoherentes, y otras tantas coherentes.

**Juego de Vampiros **

**CAP. 13**

**En busca de la Princesa Serpiente.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y este fue el capitulo 13, se la Serie "Juego de Vampiros", me empeñe en corregir así que este debe estar un poco mejor que los demás. A ver, a ver, estoy como Dora la Exploradora, Cual fue tu parte favorita **"la mía también"** , no, no es cierto no puedo leerle las mentes chicos.

Pero si me gusto cuando Anko le respondió a **Kakas "quien protege a quien ahora",** me sorprendí a mi misma al leerlo, para revisar las faltas.

Y como siempre les digo, XeringSnake desde aquí, desde aya no se, déjenme saber ya ne!


	13. En Busca de la Princesa Serpiente Cap13

CAPI ESPECIAL PARA K2008Sempai, muchísimas gracias por seguirme siempre desde el principio de los siglos en mi Historia, aunque no tienes una cuenta Oficial, siempre me dejan un Review y tus comentarios desde que empese a escribir "Juego de Vampiros"

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Juego de Vampiros

CAP. 13

En busca de la Princesa Serpiente

**Es inútil;** decía un peli plateado al golpear la pared de su habitación; **no esta aquí, no esta ni cerca, no puedo sentir, su esencia a desaparecido de esta ciudad, no hay rastro de ella. GAH!**; golpeo la pared nuevamente esta vez dejando un enorme agujero en ella.

**Tu eres el único que puede localizarla mi querido amigo, si tu no la has encontrado nosotros no podremos hacerlo**; decía un hombre alto con barba quien fumaba un cigarro.

**Que no hay otra maldita manera de encontrarla. Llevamos buscándola mas de una semana y aun no damos con ella.** ; el tono se frustración se hacia evidente.

**Hasta que no llegue la señora de Namikase, no podemos saber nada, quizás a estas horas el ya la haya sacrificado mi amigo**; dijo aun fumada su cigarrillo, el cual callo al piso cuando sintió las fuertes manos del Hatake en el collar de su camisa. Levantándolo, esta vez podía ver furia en sus ojos , aquellos ojos rojos que solo se podían ver en cuando el Hatake se enojaba de mas, o solamente se convertía en vampiro .

**No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, si ese bastardo se atreve al menos a levantar una mano contra Anko.. lo enviare directamente al otro mundo donde no será capaz ni de ver donde esta parado**.; decía Hatake, la rabia, furia, ira, evidentes en su voz, aunque esa pizca de frustración y preocupación no podían abandonar la masculina voz del peli plata.

**A ver si lo bajas Hatake, no es tiempo de estar perdiendo la cabeza, por que no le dices a tu madre que envié a sus gárgolas a buscarla.**; El Hatake miro hacia aun lado, era cierto su madre, tenia gárgolas a su servicio las cuales se encontraban en ciertos lugares no solo de la ciudad si no del mundo, descansando, como en las azoteas de las iglesias y demás pero ella se había negado rotundamente a ponerlas al servicio de su hijo, y mucho menos para buscar a aquella mujer.

**Los poderes de mi madre no son una opción ;** decía el Hatake dejando a Asuma en el piso, y sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba en su cuarto .

**Que acaso ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder de su madre. **

**Lo lamento pero solo las mujeres Hatake, pueden controlar a las Criaturas de piedra. **

**Ese es un dato interesante **

En eso la puerta se habría dejando ver al hermano de Kakashi, Óbito; **eso no es del todo cierto**; decía el joven

**De que estás hablando**; decía el Kakashi

**De que no solamente las mujeres tiene el poder de controlar a las criaturas de roca, yo lo tengo igual…**

Todos en la sala se quedaron atónitos con la noticia a excepción del Hatake quien tenia una expresión de no creer lo que le habían dicho, y de que su hermano le estaba juagando una broma barata de mal gusto, pero aun así se hizo espacio para una pequeña broma, cuando desde las sombras se escucho una voz chillona muy particular.

**¡ES DECIR QUE OBITO TRANSEXUAL ..!** ; grito un rubio despistado que estaba en la habitación junto a ellos y al Uchiha, todos miraron al rubio con cara pensativa. Como si por un momento pensasen que las palabras del rubio fueran ciertas.

**Ok ok ok ok ok ya basta de pensar todos que soy un transexual, hermafrodita o lo que sea. ; **se defendió Obito

**Que conste que el se dijo a mi mismo hermafrodita**; decía un peli negro al lado del rubio señalando a Óbito quien ya se estaba hartando.

**A ver óbito explícate.;** interrumpió el peli plateado

El Hatake de cabello negro suspiro; **alguna vez te has preguntado por que tenemos los mismos ojos de los Uchiha **

**Ahora que lo pienso es cierto por que ustedes dos tienen los mismos ojos de me myself cuando se transforman es decir mis ojos**; decía el Uchiha en tono arrogante

**Nuestra madre es descendiente de los Uchiha, su nombre completo es Kana Hatake Uchiha, su madre era un Uchiha, por eso tiene ese nombre, pero lamentablemente ella no tiene el mismo poder que nosotros, cuando es un vampiro sus ojos se tornan negros completamente. ; **explico Obito a los presentes

**Eso explica muchas cosas, pero aun no explica el echo de que puedas controlar algo que solo las mujeres Hatake pueden controlar**; respondió el peli plateado.

Obito suspiro Ante las palabras de su hermano, y simplemente decidió mostrar por si mismo lo que podía hacer transformándose en vampiro, pero sin desplegar su alas, ya que las alas Plateadas de aquella Familia, eran enormemente grandes.

Al transformarse, se notaron sus ojos, algo que su hermano nunca había visto pasar, su hermano tenia dos colores, uno de sus ojos era rojo como la sangre, pero el otro era negro, totalmente negro,

**Que demonios; **se preguntaron todos, pues nunca habían sido testigos de un vampiro que tuviera colores distintos en sus ojos.

**El poder de mama se refleja en sus ojos, no es que solamente las mujeres de nuestro clan pueden poseer este poder, es que ellas son las únicas capaces de desarrollarlo, ya que como dicen las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido, el cual todos poseemos pero ellas desarrollan involuntariamente. ; ** termino de explicar Obito.

**Sugoii neee;** respondió el rubio que se encontraba desde una esquina escuchando todo lo que Obito les había explicado; **eso quiere decir , que ustedes son en cierta manera primos lejanísimos del TEME! Aquí **; golpeo la espalda de Sasuke para enfatizar sus palabras.

**Se podría decir, si , pero ese no es el tema del asunto…**

**Si Dobe no te salgas del tema** ; decía Sasuke con mirada de asesino hacia su amigo el rubio.

**A ver creo que es hora de buscar a una princesa serpiente perdida no es así**; decía Obito mientras se posaba justo en medio de la habitación, donde mordió uno de sus dedos haciéndolo sangrar dejando caer la sangre en el piso, que de inmediato se transformo en mas de un millar de escritos alrededor, y varios reflejos aparecieron frente al joven como si fueran pantallas flotantes con imágenes de diferentes partes del mundo.

**Criaturas de piedra, al servicio de su señor, encuentren aquella joven que se refleja en mi mente, busquen su aroma en todo el mundo y déjenme saber donde esta.;** fueron los recitos de Óbito, y de repente mas reflejos aparecieron los que parecían moverse en toda la ciudad.

Todos los demás se quedaron asombrados, la habitación había quedado sin una gota de luz al momento de óbito iniciar el ritual, y aquellos reflejos estaban en todas las paredes eh incluso fuera de ellas.

**Estas seguro de estar haciendo esto**; le pregunto el peli plata, ya que una vez invocada las criaturas de piedad no podía detenerse hasta que estas no cumplieran con su objetivo, y esto consumía bastante energía del usuario , mucha mas dependiendo de cuantas usura y al juzgar por la habitación eran bastantes.

**Si… no permitiré que te arrebaten tu felicidad de nuevo, hermano**; sonrió esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba; **solo asegúrate de que mama no entre a esta habitación, se que habías colocado una barrera alrededor de tu cuarto para que ella no sintiera ninguna de las invocación, pero sabes como es cuando no nos encuentra o no sabe de ninguno de nosotros.**

**En verdad tienen una madre fastidiosa.;** decía asuma con cigarro en la boca.

**No sabes nada** ; contestaron al tiempo ambos Hermanos, con rostro de desilusión.

**Sasuke , quédate aquí y hasta cargo de que nadie entre a la habitación tu y Naruto , nosotros saldremos una vez mas, a buscarla, Hinata debe de haber encontrado a nuestra madre en este instante**; respondió Kurenai, saliendo de la habitación junto con Kakashi y Asuma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: *************************************************************************

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en algún lugar del mundo se encontraba una peli azul, con ojos color perla en otro casino donde había sentido nuevamente uno de los conjuros de una de sus hermanas mayores.

**Uff… por que será que siempre me lleva a un casino…..;** miro a todos lados en busca de respuestas , busco por todo el casino, y ni pista de donde pudiesen a ver estado esas dos a las que buscaba. Suspiro nuevamente derrotaba sin dejar de buscar, pero como no veía a donde se dirigía, choco fuertemente con algo que la hizo caer al suelo.

**Ay.. ay… ay… ay eso dolió** ; decía la peli azul mientras sobaba la parte donde se había golpeado

**Oh, perdón señorita se encentra usted bien** ; decía aun señor alto de largo cabello blanco y un y traje no muy formar , pero adecuado para el lugar en donde estaban **; déjeme ayudarla**; le dijo ofreciéndole la mano a aquella que sin querer había tumbado al suelo.

**Mu..muchas gracias, de verdad lo siento no vi por donde iba …**La chica levanto la mirada para ver quien le hablaba, pero quedo asombrada al ver a aquel hombre que bien conocía; **J..jiraiya Sama ….**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: *************************************************************************

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ah…ah….;** se encontraba en su cama, no había salido desde que llego a aquel lugar, comía por no dejar, ya que no se podía dar el lujo de quedar hambrienta. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su propio cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensara en el, en sus caricias, en sus besos, el había encendido nuevamente ese fuego dentro de ella;. .. **no .. no puedo hacer esto…que me esta pasando… por que no puedo controlar mis propios impulsos..**

**Se sentó en la cama derrotada, llevaba falda, y no mas que su sujetador, cerro sus piernas con fuerza, ya que últimamente el deseo le ganaba, lo necesitaba era extraño, sus hormonas lo pedían a gritos, quería ser tocada necesitaba ser tocada. **

**Kakashi… debo sacarte de mi cabeza .. por el bien de ambos….;** en eso entro quien la había estado cuidando , aquel maldito hombre lobo que la sacaba de quicio, y no era que el a ella le tuviera mucho aprecio tampoco.

**Tsk… que quieres ahora**; respondía la joven sin dejar que el hablase primero.

**Vaya que eres fastidiosa, niñata** ; dejo una bandeja en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos.;** mi señor pide que bajes después de que comas , al parecer tiene algo que decirte.**

La peli violeta desvió su mirada, y observo como aquel hombre lobo usando solamente un pantalón, no llevaba aquellos espejuelos que usualmente llevaba y se podía ver el sudor aun en su pecho, sus ojos se tornaron de un color negro completamente como si algún tipo de fuerza se hubiera apoderado de ella. Se levanto de su cama y se acerco a aquel, peli blanco que se recargaba en la puerta.

**Que.. demonios….;** aquel hombre la miro directamente a los ojos mientras la peli violeta se acercaba a el, aprisionándolo contra la pared, y uniendo sus bocas en un voraz beso.

El la alejo pero se quedo hipnotizado al observar nuevamente aquellos ojos negros que se tornaron rojo de un momento a otro, quedo allí sin moverse. Ella tomo la mano de el y lo sentó justo en la cama, ella sobre el, besándolo nuevamente con esa hambre voraz eh insaciable que estaba sintiendo, su interior estaba ardiendo, y sus hormonas estaban de alguna manera descontroladas, no sabia lo que hacia, estaba segadas ante la lujuria, ante los deseos absurdos de su cuerpo, su mente no respondía mas solo se disponía a consumir el acto que había empezado.

El no se resistió en nada, cierto era que no le caía lo mas bien de el mundo a la peli violeta y ella tampoco le caía bien, solo era un instrumento para los planes de su maestro, pero por que hacia esto, estaba hipnotizado, embobado, la había visto a los ojos en un segundo y en el otro estaba sentado en su cama acariciando su cuerpo y besándola como si no hubiese mañana, en un frenesí de pasión , no sentía nada, en su interior no había otro sentimiento que no fuese repulsión hacia ella, pero era como si su cuerpo hubiese estado siendo controlado por otra persona, como si los mismos deseos de ella estuvieran siendo los que se transmitieran hacia el.

**Kakashi…;** susurro ella sin darse cuenta, pero no era aquel hombre al que amaba con el que estaba , era otro, pero como darse cuenta, ella solo deseaba ser amada, ser tocada, saciar su sed de lujuria, y deseo, no sabía lo que hacía mas solo sabía que sentía placer..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: *************************************************************************

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Con que ese bastardo maldito se atrevió a aparecer después de todos estos años**; decía una rubia que llevaba el cabello en dos coletas bajas, golpeando fuertemente la mesa del frente..; **creí Shizune que lo habías sellado junto con aquel chico Hatake. **

**Gomen Okasama, pero… mi conjuro tenia algo oculto, mientras aquel peli plateado siguiese amando a Anko, al la tercera luna roja de un milenio el despertaría, pero nunca pensé que junto con el despertaría aquel hombre igual**; se disculpo la chica de cabello negro abrazando un puerquito con perlas en el cuello.

**No es tiempo de lamentarse Shizune-nesan, en este momento Anko-nesan, esta bajo el poder de aquel hombre, y estamos tratando de encontrarla lo que no va muy bien , además según los libros antiguos de la Casta del padre de Anko, el sacrificio de la princesa serpiente puede redimir a este mundo llevándolo a su fin para crear un nuevo inicio, inicio que gobernara aquel que posea el controlar de Manba.** ; explicaba una peli azul de ojos perlados quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá tomando lo que parecía ser una taza de te.

**Hinata tiene toda la razón, si ese hombre es tan fatal como lo recuerdo, debemos encontrar a Anko lo antes posible;** respondió Jiraiya quien también tenia una bebida en su mano.

**Lo que me sorprende , es que ella haya accedido, tan fácilmente a los planes de aquel bastardo sin corazón, no es de ella darse por vencida en algo tan sencillo, algo tiene el que la esta obligando a obedecerle, la pregunta es ¿que es ese algo?….;** decía la rubia quein se levanto de su asiento; **ese desgraciado me devolverá a mi hija. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Entonces eso fue lo que paso** ; se reprochaba a si misma una peli negra, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había pasado, no había entendido nada, solo sabía que debía buscar a su hermana , porque un sicópata de la casta donde nació, la tenia secuestrada, y no obstante eso, la sacrificaría por motivos egoístas. No podía entender nada y no estaba acostumbrada a ser la ultima en saber las cosas, pero por su hermana no había preguntado hasta ahora.

**Nosotros no sabíamos que decir, observamos aquel sello formarse en el cielo, pero nunca pensamos que hubiese pasado eso , y mucho menos de aquella forma**; respondió su esposo Asuma levantando la mirada de ella que no dejaba el piso.

Se sentía pésimo, como escoria, todos estos años, todo este tiempo, se decía a si misma que debía proteger a sus hermanas, y cuando en verdad una de ellas la necesitaba no se dio ni cuenta de que estaba en peligro, y había tratado a quien si la había protegido como nada, como un simple tapete debajo de sus pies. Pero esta vez no dejaría que eso pasase, debía protegerla, debía encontrarla y enfrentar a aquel hombre que se hacia llamar el Rey Serpiente.

**Es extraño….** ; decía Tenten quien se encontraba cerca de ellos sentada en una mesa, tirando las cartas.

**Que es extraño;** tanto asuma como Kurenai, voltearon a verle.

**Las cartas, en ellas aparece la serpiente, la muerte de cabeza, el rey y la diosa, el esclavo, pero…. Que demonios hace esta carta aquí…..; **se preguntaba mientras observaba aquella carta , todo encajaba , el rei serpiente sacrificaría a la diosa en este caso princesa, pero que significaba aquella carta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertaba de una larga mañana, no recuerda bien que había pasado, pero estaba cubierta por las sabanas y su cuerpo estaba desnudo .

**Agh… mi cabeza… **; se decía a si misma la peli violeta, levantándose de la cama para al fin darse cuenta de su desnudes.

**Que ..que demonios ag… Kabuto… AH! MALDITO HOMBRE LOBO!;** grito ella. Lanzado una lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche cerca de la cama donde ella se encontraba descansando.

**Como demonios pudo pasar …** ; decía la peli violeta, levantándose de la cama, empezando a lanzar todo lo que encontraba, se encontraba furiosa, no podía soportarlo, no podía creer que se había entregado a aquel hombre que ella detestaba desde que era una niña, aquel hombre a quien ella siempre rechazo, el odio era mutuo, entonces por que el lo hizo, por que se acostó con ella en primer lugar, si el sentía el mismo desprecio.

Mientras no muy lejos de esa habitación, se encontraba un hombre de cabellera larga escuchando todo el alboroto que su sobrina hacia.

**Al parecer no pudiste satisfacer las necesidades de mi sobrina Kabuto;** decía este en tono serpenteante, mientras tomaba de una copa y observaba al hombre a su lado. El peli blanco solo volteo la mirada algo molesto, no quería recordar lo sucedido , cierto era que siento un placer extremo al estar con la Mitarashi, pero el la despreciaba, no quería nada que ver con ella, pero aun así se preguntaba que fue esa fuerza extraña que lo hiso hacer lo que hiso.

La peli violeta salió de la habitación dispuesta a asesinar a quien se adentrara a en su paso, tenia solo una cosa en la cabeza, castigar, torturar, escuchar gritar de dolor a aquel que se atrevió a tocar su cuerpo , sin su consentimiento.

**TUUU!;** grito ella dirigiéndose al peli blanco quien no presto mucha atención hasta que vio como la peli violeta se acercaba peli grosamente a el, apuntándole con sus garras.

Esquivo una que otra vez, el ataque de la peli violeta, hasta llegar al lado de aquel sillón donde se entraba su maestro quien puso una espada entre ellos deteniendola en su intento de asesinato.

**Este bastado… **

**Shhh shhh shhh shhh , no, no, no, no mi querida Anko, el no hiso nada que tu no quisieras o me equivoco**; respondió Orochimaru con su distintivo tono de voz.

**Yo… eso . no.. bueno.. eso no tiene nada que ver yo lo desprecio , no quiero que se acerque a mi habitación;** reclamo ella cruzándose de brazos.

**Que acaso no fue tu cuerpo el que pidió ser confortado mi querida niña;** respondió Orochimaru, mientras trazaba la espada en aquel tatuaje que había parecido en el vientre de la peli violeta,

**mi..cuerpo..;** los ojos de la peli violeta se tornaron completamente oscuros, sin brillo algunos, y un aro rojo de veía en ellos.

**Míralo mi quería niña… el es alguien a quien quieres, tu sabes que lo deseas;** le decía el de pelo negro, al alejar la espada de su vientre.

La Mitarashi observo al peli blanco y en el vio a alguien que ella extrañaba, a quien ella deseaba ver , a quién ella deseaba tener mas que nada en este mundo, se acerco lentamente a el para rodear el cuello del susodicho, quien quiso alejarse de ella pero fue detenido por la mirada de su maestro.

**Mira sus ojos Kabuto, no son algo hermoso** ; dijo este con malicia en su voz, y el susodicho accedió, perdiéndose profundamente en aquellos ojos, un vez mas su cuerpo reaccionaba a los deseos de la chica frente a el y no a los suyos propios.

Ella se acerco a sus labios, rozándolos levemente **; **; susurro, antes de besarlo, pero algo dentro de ella la hizo salir de aquel transe en el que se encontraba empujando bruscamente al peli blanco , posando su mano en su vientre justo donde se encontraba la cabeza de la serpiente y dando media vuelta , haciendo que su tatuaje cobrara vida, observo al hombre lobo con furia, sosteniendo la serpiente hacia el rostro de el.

**Aléjate de mi… no se que demonios me has hecho… que maldito conjuro han puesto en mi , pero aléjate de mi**; dijo esta aun sosteniendo la serpiente en el rostro de aquel hombre, quien no había reaccionado ya que seguía perdido en aquel transe.

Oroshimaru sonrió de lado, observando la escena, al parecer ni su propia sobrina se había dado cuenta del por que de los echos, ni el porque su cuerpo le pedía las caricias y el cariño, el por que su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de lujuria.

La peli violeta, escupió el piso, para sacarse el sabor de aquellos labios de su boca, y se dio media vuelta , para salir de aquel lugar, y dejar tanto al hombre lobo como al rey serpiente solos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras en la casa de los Hatake, una mujer de largo cabello plateado y puntas negras, se encontraba en la sala tomando un te. Y observando la mesa de cristal que se encontraba frente a ella.

**Se atrevieron a desobedecer a su madre…** .; los ojos de aquella mujer se tornaron completamente blancos, y en la toda la casa se sintió la enorme energía de aquella mujer, quien dejo la taza de te en su lugar, y se dirigió a la planta de arriba, no sin antes , dar un toque a los leones de piedra que se encontraban al principio de las escaleras los cuales cobraron vida para seguir el paso de su ama.

**Que fue eso**; se pregunto un rubio quien se encontraba sentado en la cama del peli plateado, observando como Obito, buscaba en todo el mundo con aquellas criaturas de piedra.

**Okasama…;** fueron las palabras de óbito quien dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir la energía de su madre acercarse**; no dejen que entre**; le dijo tanto al rubio como al peli negro.

Cuando los susodichos se dispusieron a detener el paso de quien sea que se acercase a la puerta era muy tarde, la puerta había sido derribada por lo que ellos jurarían los leones de las escales.

**Pero que demonios**; se escucho Sasuke, sorprendió, al ver a tales criaturas en aquel lugar.

**Obito querido, como te atreves a desobedecer a tu madre**; decía aquella mujer cruzada de brazos,

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Preview

Tu no puedes prohibirme buscarla.

Yo no te prohibiré nada hijo mío. Al contrario, yo se donde esta tu amada.

Pero… por que..si tu.. te negaste a.. ayudarme

No lo hago por ella, lo hago por ti , y por … alguien que es inocente de todo lo que esta pasando.

Okasama.

Cuando la madre de Kakashi, busca en su corazón, se da cuenta de que el bien de su hijo esta con quien esta en peligro, de que el amor es lo único que podrá mantenerlo con vida, de que sin ella el no es nada.

Juego de Vampiros

Capitulo 14

Al fin te encuentro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muy bien amigos, doble capitulo, porque, quiero entretenerlos ya que no estaré escribiendo por cierto tiempo, porque trabajo, y escuela, sip, ESCUELA!, estoy estudiando animación en estos momentos, y tengo que concentrarme en los estúpidos dibujitos, que estaré subiendo a mi DA. Para aquellos que les interesa les dejo el Link .xx8. deviantart. com/ para que se entretengan, pero si como les decía estaré fuera por un tiempito, asi que me gustaría dejarlos con algo de suspenso y emoción, y si Isi-san Ya se que quieres matarme , una vez en uno de tus reviews me escribiente "Anko con Kabuto NUNCA!", pero si paso, y solo yo pude hacerlo MUAHAHAHHAAH, pero todo tiene un porque , todo tiene por que, , y creo que pueden imaginárselo.

Y como les diej Antes estoy como Dora la Exploradora "cual fue tu parte Favorita", la mía fue cuando Anko se fue contra Kabuto jejejeej "TUUUUU!" ya me la imagino.

Bueno como siempre Desde aquí XeringSnake, desde Haya no se , déjenme Saber XD


	14. Al Fin te encuentro Cap14

para ti Isi-san enmende mi error, bueno aun no por que aun no esta ese romance que tanto amas, cuando escribo, pero al menos te respondo una que otra pregunta que me habias echo antes XD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Juego de Vampiros

Capitulo 14

Al fin te encuentro.

**Se atrevieron a desobedecer mis mandatos y a utilizar a mis pobres criaturas para sus egoístas intenciones.** ; le reclamaba Kana a su hijo quien aun se encontraba en el centro de la habitación

**madre… tu mas que nadie sabes porque lo eh hecho, ¿porque te has negado a la petición de tu hijo sabiendo lo importante que es para el?…. Acaso no eres tu la egoísta quien no lo deja ser feliz;** respondió Obito a su madre, observando aquellos ojos blancos en ella.

**Egoísta….. a veces me pregunto que seria de mi sin ustedes, por esa misma razón los sobreprotejo tanto;** decía Kana acercándose a su hijo.

**Deberías confiar en el madre**; dijo Obito en un tono suave, al ver que su madre se acercaba a el, sin intención de dañarle, pero todo cambio cuando la mujer poso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, y presiono cierto punto para hacerlo dormir.

**Lo lamento hijo mio, pero no puedo dejarte seguir haciendo esto… ustedes dos ;** dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y a Sasuke, quienes habían sido acorralados por las bestias de ella.

**Encuentren a Kakashi… lo necesito aquí AHORA. **

Con esas palabras los dos chicos, salieron de la habitación en busca de cierto peli plateado.

Mientras el peli plateado se encontraba en la azotea de un alto edificio junto a una pelinegra y aun hombre fornido.

**No tiene caso…. No tiene caso seguir buscando en este lugar …;** decía la peli negra.

**Debemos esperar que Hinata vuelva, ella podrá sentir su poder sin ningún inconveniente. **

**Según recuerdo ella solo podrá sentirlo, si Anko decide usar su poder, no importa para que, así que estaremos en lo mismo si ella no decide usar su poder**; reclamo el peli plateado.; **que pasa si ya es muy tarde , que pasara si cuando ella llegue aquí sea demasiado tarde.**; se quejaba el peli plateado, apretando con fuerza sus puños gracias a la impotencia en el.

**Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando regrese, solo quedan dos días para la alineación de los planetas, después de eso, todo estará perdido…..** ; decía al peli negra con el rostro en el piso.

**Como demonios puedes pesar así, es tu hermana maldición**…. ; se quejo el peli plateado nuevamente.

**Lo es , pero no puedo ignorar la realidad, Kakashi.; **respondió la peli negra

**Tsk..! **

Un silencio incomodo se hizo evidente, y no faltaba el ambiente pesado tanto por parte del peli plata como por parte de la ojos rubi.

**Esperemos que al menos Óbito la haya encontrado. ya casi es hora de regresar;** hablo Asuma, alivianando la tensión en el ambiente, a lo que tanto Kakashi como Kurenai, estuvieron de acuerdo. Antes de que llegaran a su destino, el cual era la Mansión Hatake, se encontraron con cierto Rubio ojí azul, y a su compañero, el moreno de ojos profundamente negros.

**Que demonios hacen aquí, que no les encargue no dejar a nadie pasar a mi cuarto. ;** replico el Hatake al observar a quienes según el estaban en su cuarto resguardando la entrada.

**La verdad , la verdad, si, pero tuvimos un cierto inconfidente, con dos enormes leones que eran asi de enormes**; decía el rubio ensanchando sus manos en un intento de mostrar la "enormidad" de aquellos leones a los que tanto el como el Uchija se "enfrentaron"; **que nos destrozaron y no obstante con eso, no nos dieron tregua ni oportunidad alguna , cuando intentamos…..**; seguía explicando el

**De que demonios estás hablando** ; replico la de ojos rojos con rostro de no comprender una palabra de lo que su rubio cuñado trataba de explicarle, no que no le entendiera pero la forma que explicaba la historia haciendo todo tipo de señas y sin respetar las leyes de la gramática verbal la confundían en cierta forma.

A esto ; **el peli negro, quien se había quedado con cara de tampoco entender a Naruto, al cual precisamente golpeo para que se callase, lo cual no funciono**.

**Por que demonios me golpeas Teme!;** replico Naruto

**Porque vas mas rápido que maquina grabadora, y no se te entiende nada**.

**Pero si apenas iba por la mitad de mi historia aun e queda contarles, de la bruja medusa con sus cabellos largos y petrificantes;** decía Naruto moviendo sus dedos como pequeñas serpientes. A lo que todos le observaron con el obvio rostro de decir sin hablar "que idiota este"

Mientras en la Mansión Hatake, cierta peli azul se encontraba en la sala puerta, junto a otros 3 compañeros, una peli negra, una rubia voluptuosa, y un pervertido peli blanco. Se disponían a subir las escalaras cuando una barrera los detuvo.

**Pero..que es esto.. Hatake san.. no …;** intento explicar Hinata

**No te preocupes Hina , que el no es el culpable de esto**; dijo Tsunade Observando las escaleras.

**Tiempo sin vernos mi quería Tsunade, acaso eres quien a hechizado a mi Hijo para que vaya detrás de esa Hija tuya. ;** decía una mujer de largo cabello bajando las escaleras.

**Si tu Hijo va detrás de ella, es por que quiere, bien puede mi Casta hacerse Cargo de cualquier problema que nos aseche… **

**Mientes **; dijo la de largo cabello , expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, la cual golpeo a los 4 en la sala, lanzando a 3 de ellos contra la pared, a excepción de la rubia quien se había quedado justo frente a las escaleras.

**Me acusas de algo de lo que no soy culpable, quería Kana, tu, descendiente de quien desafío a su propio clan por amor, no dejas que tu propio hijo haga lo mismo;** reclamo la rubia sin moverse de su lugar.

**ESTO ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE;** le grito Kana a Tsunade quien había dado a relucir una parte de su pasado que todos ignoraban.

**Tus padres fueron en contra de todo, tu eres el fruto maldito de ambas casta así fuiste nombrada al nacer, desvirtuaste ambas casta, eso causo la guerra entre Rhynopolus y M. Solaris, si no me equivoco.; **explicaba la rubia sin moverse de su lugar.

**Calla.. tu no sabes NADA!;** grito esta expulsando su poder nuevamente, lo que al parecer no causo efecto en la rubia, quien permanecía en el mismo lugar

Okasama …; susurraron tanto Shizune como Hinata, al ver a su madre en tal situación.

**No quiero atacarte Kana, solo quiero ver a tu hijo…. **

**No lo llevaras al abismo de la perdición nuevamente, ya lo perdí una vez, no te dejare que lo arrebates de mi lado de nuevo… ; **decía Kana, quien esta vez dejo que sus enormes alas plateadas, aparecieran, y que sus ojos se tornaron de otro color.

**OKASAMA , DETENTE**!; se escucho el grito de un conocido peli plateado quien se mantenía parado en la entrada observando aquella escena.

**Kakashi….** ; decía su madre al escuchar el tono de su hijo.

**No puedes decidir mi vida por mi, NO PUEDES DECIDIR QUE AGO O DEJO DE HACER**; reclamo el Hatake; **si as de detenerme, entonces tendrás que matarme, sin Anko, prefiero morir mil veces ENTIENDELO**.

La madre de Kakashi se sorprendió ante la actitud rebelde de su hijo, tanto la quería, tanto amaba a aquella mujer como para ir en contra de su propia madre, ella sonrió, dejo que sus alas desaparecieran y que sus ojos volvieran a ese color negro profundo de antes

**Tu no puedes prohibirme buscarla, no eres quien, yo decido mi destino madre, no tu;** decía el Hatake esta vez con sus enormes alas a la vista.

**Yo no te prohibiré nada hijo mío, eres otra persona , alguien que no reconozco, ya no eres aquel chiquillo que necesito proteger, pero aun siento que debo hacerlo, pero si es cierto que prefieres la muerte a no vivir sin ella, hare todo contrario, yo se donde esta tu amada**.; su madre siguió sonriendo, una sonrisa cálida, y comprensiva.

**Pero… por que..si tu.. te negaste a.. ayudarme**; esta vez el peli plateado, se había calmado, estaba sumiso ante su madre.

**No lo hago por ella, lo hago por ti no quiero perderte , además alguien que es inocente de todo lo que esta pasando esta en peligro, y no me perdonaría si por no decirte nada todo acabase para aquella criatura.;** respondió Kana, esta vez con la mirada en el suelo, deshizo aquel muro invisible que sellaba las escaleras impidiendo que alguien pasase hacia el piso de arriba,

**Okasama.;** susurro Hatake.

**Espera un momento, alguien inconsciente…. Lo sabia**; respondió Hinata quien se había incorporado; **sabia que Anko no haría lo que hiso por hacerlo. **

**Ese bastardo Oroshimaru la tiene sobornada de laguna manera**; estaba vez fui Jiraija quien hablo desde el piso, había sido demasiado perezoso para levantarse así que solo decidió quedarse sentado allí.

**La pregunta es …. A quien?...**

**Debe ser alguien, de mucha importancia para ella, pero … además de Kakashi quien seria tan importante como para dejarse dominar**; pensaba la Oji rubi.

**Aquella chica…;** respondió el peli plata desde su lugar; **aquella chica que vivía con ella, Hatsuji…. Que no estuvo con Anko desde que yo me fui….**

**Prácticamente, Anko adora a Hatsuji como si fuera su propia hija, a pesar de que la vuelva loca en ocasiones, ese bastardo, como se atreve. ; **dijo Kurenai

_Ja.. al parecer ellos no saben a lo que me refiero, si siquiera mi propio hijo sabe la verdad del por que, no puedo permitir que una nueva vida sea destruida tan temprano _;pensó la madre del Hatake, mas guardo silencio en todo momento, no tenia por que decir mas que la ubicación de aquella mujer a la que su hijo amaba tanto

**Quien es esa Hatsuji de la que están hablando**; replico Tsunade quien se encontraba ajena a la situación ya que no conocía a la susodicha.

**Hatsuji es una chica que Anko encontró unos años después de que Kakashi desapareciera, en ese entonces tenia unos 14, 15 años 17 máximo, la encontró en un bosque moribunda, bañada en sangre, con sus ropas rasgadas y heridas en todo el cuerpo, pidiendo ayuda…. Al principio Anko dudo, según lo que se, pero termino otorgándole la vida de un vampiro.; **explico la peli peli azul

**Mmmm una no pura sangre…. Esto .. esto no pinta nada bien para aquella muchacha… los poderes de Oroshimaru son destructivos, destruyen a la persona por dentro, para un pura sangre tarda años, pero a uno que no lo sea….. **; respondió la Rubia con rostro de preocupación, no podía creer que otro inocente seria victima de las manos de aquel bicho despreciable. Aunque viniendo de él todo era posible.

**Anko….;** susurro el Hatake al recordar que su amada, llevaba un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo, el cual al parecer era uno de los famosos sellos de su Tio; **debemos apresurarnos, ese maldito puso un sello en Anko. **

**Debemos actuar rápido muy bien Kana, será mejor que digas lo que sabes, para que podamos impedir el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, Kakashi, Hinata, Asuma y Jiraija, Busquen a Anko, Los demás vendrán conmigo y buscaremos a Hatsuji.; **Demando la peli rubia.

Con estas palabras, todo procedieron a escuchar lo que la madre de Kakashi tenia que decirles, para después partir en busca de aquellas dos chicas victimas del rey serpiente.

Mientras en aquel lugar donde nuestra peli violeta se encontraba, estaba en su cama, no había tocado bocado de lo que Kabuto había llevado a su cuarto, ya era de noche y observaba las estrellas, en alguna forma se sentía cerca de su querido amor, al observarlas.

**Virgo…. Sagitario… Orión…. Géminis …**.; nombraba cada constelación que podía divisar desde su ventanal.

**Y aquella que brilla en lo profundo es la Estrella Polar… **; se escucho la voz de una chica, detrás de ella, una chica que ella conocía perfectamente, volteo para asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma, y allí estaba.

Vestía una falda corta de color negro, una blusa de tirantes color purpura y un pequeño chaleco sobre sus hombros del mismo color que su falda, esta se acerco a ella, y se sentó en el piso posando su cabeza en las piernas de Anko; **perdóname , por mi culpa estas pasando por todo esto… **

**Hatsuji….** ; Anko no podía creerlo ella estaba allí, a salvo, con ella, después de todo su tío había cumplido, _"siempre y cuando me obedezcas ella estará a salvo"_ fueron sus palabras, y aquí estaba la prueba, Hatsuji estaba a salvo en sus piernas, Anko acaricio el largo cabello negro de la chica quien lloraba en sus piernas.

**No es culpa tuya.. no lo es… no podía permitir que el te hiciera daño, tu eres un hermoso tesoro que me dio la vida cuando mi camino estaba casi al terminar, cuando mi vida no tenia un propósito, cuando ya había perdido todo, toda esperanza. ; **decía la peli violeta

**Pero… pero si no hubiese sido por mi culpa, si no me hubiese dejado capturar por el, si me hubiese percatado antes, y este maldito sello no estuviese en mi cuerpo… tu… tu no estarías aquí… el no estaría aquí, ninguno de ustedes dos correría peligro;** decía Hatsuji al posar su mano en el vientre de Anko.

**De que estas hablando, Hatsuji el quien porque…? N. no puede ser…Hatsuji no.. no estas hablando enserio; **respondió la peli violeta con un evidente tono de sorpresa en su voz.

**Lo siento…. No te dije nada… no tuve oportunidad**.; sonrío Hatsuji aun con una que otra lagrima en sus ojos.

**Pero como…** ; decía Anko, aun no se creía aquella noticia, no, no podía ser, tantos años con Kakashi y esto nunca paso, y eran muchos milenios atrás, por que ahora, por que en estas circunstancias, se había perdido tanto en su felicidad, en el placer de tenerlo.

**A no.. no me vas a decir que no sabes cómo quedaste embarazada porque ahí si que me doy un tiro; **decía Hatsuji esta vez con su característico tono burlón, el cual sacaba a Anko de sus casillas. A lo que Anko hiso lo que siempre hacia cuando la jovencita se burlaba de ella, golpearle la cabeza.

**CLARO QUE SE COMO! No soy tan idiota**!; grito la peli violeta.

Que conste que et dijiste Idiota peor no tanto, pero aun asi idiota; respondio Hatsuji

Anko golpeo nuevamente la cabeza de al chica. Después de eso un enorme silencio se apodero del lugar, seguido de risas de parte de las dos chicas en el cuarto.

Un poco más alejado de donde se encontraban aquellas dos chicas, se encontraba aquel responsable de tenerlas en ese lugar.

**De ahora en adelante Kabuto, esa niña se encargara de cuidar a mi sobrina, aunque ya no queda mucho, no puedo permitir que ella siga drenando tu energía con ese jueguito de seducción en el que te atrapa.**; decía una voz siseante

**De acuerdo Orochimaru** Sama; respondió aquel de lentes y cabello blanco.

**Ese hombre fantasma** ; decía Hatsuji; **se esta aprovechando de la situación para enredarte con aquel otro de anteojos. **

**No te entiendo Hatsuji , pon tus ideas en orden y me explicas**.

**Lo que quiero decir, es que los escuche antes de llegar de que me enviaran, ese tal tío tuyo, que como tío nadie lo quiere, sabe que estas embarazada, porque me rapto cuando venia de recoger tus resultados de aquella vez que Hatake-san me encargo llevarte al medio, no entiendo muy bien pero eso te hace mas vulnerable ante el olor de aquel hombre lobo. **

**Ok voy contigo, sigue**; respondió Anko

**Según lo que escuche, la marca que tienes en tu hombro, aumenta las emociones en ti y no precisamente las buenas, al estar embarazada, tus hormonas están alocadas como todas las mujeres embarazadas; **decía Hatsuji haciendo señas con la mano;** lo cual te hace querer,,, bueno tu sabes, y como tu hijo aun no nacido no siente la presencia de su padre, busca algo que se le asemeje, en este caso el hombre lobo…. Como te dije antes, su aroma te droga, y tu tío lo sabe, te hace desear aun mas aquello que te hace falta, aquello que amas y no tienes a tu lado, en este caso Kakashi, y como tu hijo desea a su padre… ; **explico Hatsuji

**Pero en que se parece Mi Kakashi, a ese pulgoso, saco de sarnas…;** dijo Anko con gesto de asco.

**Ne ne… ambos tiene cabello del mismo color, y un excelente físico** ; dijo Hatsuji pensativa.

**Tsk .. Hatsuji por favor;** decía Anko mientras tomaba el plato que Hatsuji había llevado para ella aquella noche remplazando la comida que el hombre lobo le había llevado mas temprano ese dia; **Solo quiero que todo esto acabe ;** decía ella cabizbaja

**p..pero Anko.. el te matara**….; respondió Hatsuji preocupada.

**Lo se**: sonrió la plei violeta; **pero siempre y cuando ustedes estén a salvo yo me sacrificare, prometo que nadie que yo apreciase moriría si yo pudiese evitarlo. **

**Tu no estas pensando con la cabeza Anko, que pasara con aquella creatura que aun no ha nacido , vas a arrebatarle la vida, Anko yo,…. Yo eh vivido muchos años ya;** la joven se acerco a quien consideraba una madre, su salvadora, y tomo sus manos hincándose ante ella; **esa criatura apenas esta creciendo, aun no ha visto el mundo, la belleza de el, no le arrebates la vida antes de que pueda construirla…**

**Hatsuji…. No puedo permitir que ese maldito te haga daño, no a ti no a Kakashi, no … no mas muertes si yo puedo evitarlas… ; **decía Anko con la mirada cabizbaja.

**Anko;** respondió Hatsuji levantándose; **sabes que el vendrá por ti …. El te ama, y no permitirá que te sacrifiques, y menos que arriesgues la vida de vuestro hijo**

**El no podrá detener esto.. no podrá detenerlo, no llegara a tiempo… **

**Lo hará… si siente tu poder; dijo** Hatsuji y salió de aquella habitación.

**Donde demonios podría estar;** decía una peli rubia ya frustrada.

**Hinata , aun no encuentras su energía en este lugar**; pregunto Shizune,

**No , no puedo encontrarla, no eh convivido tanto con Hatsuji como para buscar su energía sin que ella libere su poder… lo lamento ;** se lamento la ojí perla.

**No podemos estar lejos, puede que tu no sientes su energía Hinata, pero puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, ese desorden mental lo reconocería donde fuera, es leve pero puedo decir que es ella con certeza.** ; fueron las palabras de la Peli negra Kurenai quien estaba en aquel escuadrón con su madre y varias de las chicas.

**Hacia donde Kurenai…** ; inquirió Tsunade observando a la mayor de sus hijas.

**Hacia el sur, mas allá de las ruinas … debemos apresurarnos**; respondió la chica, y con esto todos salieron detrás de ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Londres…. Pero. Por que Londres….. ; preguntaba un peli plata quien se encontraba en la sima de un edificio junto a un peli blanco, y otro de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

**Es donde se encuentran las ruinas de la Casta Snake;** respondió el de cabello blanco; **no tenemos mucho tiempo, la alineación de los planetas será mañana**; decía el mirando el cielo, donde se podían divisar 4 estrellas efusivas muy cercas la una de la otra.

**De acuerdo;** el peli plateado cerro sus ojos y tratando de localizar aquella presencia de la mujer que amaba, pudo sentirla, pudo sentir su cuerpo su aliento, su energía, pero aun no daba con el paradero de su futura ya esposa; **Anko;** susurro

Ella despertó de la cama donde se encontraba, podía a ver jurado que escucho a aquel hombre que tanto ama, a ese hombre al que ella no quería ver en peligro, por quien se sacrificaba solamente para que el pudiese vivir.

**Kakashi**….; miro a todos lados sin respuesta y volvió a escucharlo una vez mas, aquel suave aliento en su cuello, ese susurro intenso que la hacía soñar y suspirar al tiempo…

**Donde… Hatake…**; se acerco a la ventana y miro aquellas estrellas que se alineaban la una con la otra. ; donde estas …. ; susurro..toco su vientre con la mano izquierda y trazo aquel tatuaje en el , sus ojos instintivamente se tornaron negros con aquella línea amarilla en ellos.

Kakashi quien se encontraba aun en la azotea lanzo un largo suspiro, y sus alas se expandieron por voluntad propia, sus ojos se tornaron negros, no usual en el, todos los que allí estaban lo observaron ; **la siento… esta.. cerca… muy cerca…. **; dijo acercándose a la orilla del edificio como quien desea lanzarse al vacio, y precisamente eso hizo, pero sus alas le levantaron en el cielo con rumbo a aquella intoxicarte energía que había sentido.

**Jiraiya Sama….;** hablo Asuma observando al hombre que se había lanzado del edificio.

**Síganlo…. El sabe donde esta ella….. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!

Pero sui ella vino a mi por su propia voluntad

¡Ya veras de lo que soy capaz!

Cuando el destino les juega una mala jugada, cuando todo empieza de nuevo, y la mujer a quien el ama se encuentra en el peligro, aquel peligro que una vez pudo evitar, acaso podrá evitarlo esta vez.

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap. 15**

**La Batalla Comienza.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Esto ya casi esta llegando a su fin, me debato a mi misma, si hacer un epilogo o mejor una narración desde Kakashi POV no se aun debato, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y que sigan esperando mi siguiente capitulo. Ya no me siento dora, pero aun a si quiero saber que les gusto mas XD**

**A todos mi lectores los adoro por ustedes escribo , u por ustedes lo seguiré haciendo. **

**Desde aquí Xering Snake , desde haya no se Déjame saber. **


	15. La Comienzo de una Batalla Cap15

Juego de Vampiros

Cap. 15

**La Comienzo de una Batalla.**

Hatake había llegado al lugar de donde había emanado aquella energía, bueno no del todo, ya se había echo de día, así que tubo que detenerse, ya que las personas podían estar observado el cielo y preguntarse que hacia un hombre volando con enorme alas en el.

**-Tsk .. maldición no puedo ir volando a estas horas;** se maldecía a si mismo, por haber tardado tanto, por dejar que el amanecer detuviera su búsqueda.

**-Tranquilízate , no es tu culpa que el sol tenga que Salir todos los días…** ; decía Asuma tocando el hombre de su frustrado amigo.

**-No entiendes verdad… esta noche…. Esta noche todo acabare si no la encontramos…** ; reprochaba el Hatake golpeando fuertemente una de las ruinas en donde se encontraba.

**-No te preocupes Hatake, no estamos lejos de donde ella se encuentra**; decía Jiraiya, Mirando a su alrededor, lo que solía ser las antiguas ruinas del Templo Snake.

Ambos hombres miraron a su alrededor observando a donde el de cabello plateado los había guiado, existían enormes estatuas de piedra, en forma de serpientes distintas, cobras, anacondas, pitones, incluso esculturas de chicas desnudas siendo enredas por aquellos reptiles.

**-Que demonios es esto… que retorcida mente podría crear esculturas de esa forma**; se preguntaba el Hatake.

**-Y de aquí salió la mujercita que tanto amas. ;** respondió Asuma con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

_**Ahora entiendo un poco su sadismo…**_.; dijo el Hatake en tono bajo, para que nadie le escuchara.

**-Decías algo;** pregunto el de cabello castaño.

**-Que será mejor que no nos detengamos, aun puedo sentir la presencia de Anko**; respondió el peli plateado haciéndose paso entre las ruinas, en donde había guiado a los demás.

Mientras no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban , una peli violeta se encontraba parada frente a un ventanal, sus ojos eran negros, con un hilo de amarillo atravesándoles.

**-Estás cerca…. **; se decía a si misma cuando de repente la puerta fue abierta por cierto hombre de cabello largo y piel pálida.

**-Anko querida que …..**;Orochimaru abrió los ojos en tono de sorpresa, su quería sobrina estaba guiando a su amado hacia ella.

**-Que demonios estás haciendo**; dijo el tomándola fuertemente del brazo y lanzándola con fuerza contra la pared, a lo que la peli violeta lanzo un fuerte grito; **has llamado a tu amorcito a este sitio eh… **

Anko salió del transe en el que ella misma se había sumergido, sus ojos tomaron aquel color chocolate intenso que los caracterizaba, y se vio a si misma tirada en el piso;

**-Que… de que de.. de que me estas hablando ¡YO NO EH ECHO NADA!…. **

Orochimaru la tomo del cuello, apegándola a la pared, esta solo sostuvo las manos de su tío, estaba débil, había estado toda la noche guiando a aquel a quien amaba a su localización sin siquiera saberlo, pero quien la culpaba ella no controlaba su cuerpo, aquella criatura no nacida lo hacia, aquel feto de no mas de 2 centímetros, se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ahora que Kakashi estaba en el mismo lugar, podía sentir su presencia, y lo quería cerca tanto como su madre, aquellos sentimientos profundos que su madre tenía hacia aquel hombre le fueron contagiados, después de todo esa era la esencia de su verdadero padre.

La respiración de Anko se tornaba forzada y sus ojos se cerraban por si solos, le hacía falta el oxigeno, pero Orochimaru sabía cuando detenerse, y ese no era el momento. Ella era un vampiro no moriría tan fácil. Cuando de un momento a otro una enorme energía lo aparto de ella, haciendo así que Anko callera al piso tomando cuando aire le fuese posible, llenando así sus casi vacios pulmones.

**-Con que ese bastardo no nacido, es quien hace todo esto ….;** se decía a si mismo Orochimaru poniéndose de pie , ya que aquella energía lo había lanzado contra una de las paredes de la habitación haciendo que cállese al piso. Salió de la habitación dejándola sola, no sin antes activar aquella marca en su hombro.

Anko quedo allí jadeando, en una esquena de la habitación.

**-No deberías actuar por tu cuenta;** decía mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre.

Mientras al otro lado de las ruinas.

**-Okasama….pu..pude sentir aquella presencia aquel hombre …;** decía Shizune con sus ojos tornados en un color negro intenso.

**- Shizune… necesitamos localizar a aquella chica.. no podemos distraernos, los demás se encargaran de ese bastardo ;** Respondió la de cabello rubio

**-Demonios**; se quejaba un peli plata quien repentinamente había dejado de percibir la presencia de aquella mujer a la que buscaba.

**-Que paso?** ; Le pregunto su amigo de cabello castaño y barba, con un usual cigarro en la boca.

Kakashi los había dirigido a lo que parecía ser unas enormes ruinas, era apenas de día a si que tenían tiempo de encontrarla pero no demasiado ya que esa precisa noche la alineación de los planetas era llevada a cabo, y con ello el sacrificio de la princesa serpiente (Aka) Anko Mitarashi, ultima heredera legitima de la casta Snake, y una de sus más poderosas descendientes conocidas.

**-No la siento, no siento su energía….** ; estaban en lo que parcia ser un enorme castillo, o al menos las ruinas de lo que era. Donde se podían divisar enormes escaleras que daban a lo que parecía ser un tercer piso, los diseños eran de una época antigua, podríamos decir del estilo Barroco más bien, llenos de polvo y tela de araña.

**-Donde buscamos …..donde diablos buscamos**; se regañaba a si mismo el peli plateado

**-Que te parece empezar por calmarte y localizar a los demás;** decía un peli blanco recargado en una pared.

**-Como demonios desea que salga de aquí si estoy tan cerca de encontrarla, te has vuelto demente;** decía el peli plata quien se disponía a adentrarse más en aquellas ruinas, cuando de repente un fornido de cabello castaño se interpuso entre él y su camino.

**-Asuma apártate de mi camino**; reclamo al darse cuenta de que su amigo no le daría paso, sintió un fuerte puño golpear su estomago haciéndolo caer al piso. **Qué demonios…**

**-No puedo permitir que vayas tu solo, y menos que pierdas la cabeza antes de llegar a ella**; respondía aquel de cabello castaño.

**-Eres un…Anko…;**susurro al final antes de caer al piso inconsciente gracias al golpe propinado por su amigo

**-Kakashi!;** despertó, por alguna razón no recordaba haberse movido de su habitación mas lo ultimo que vagaba en su mente era cuando estuvo hablando para sigo misma y aquel maldito hombre lobo había entrado a la habitación, ahora se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser una especie de trono, vestía un largo vestido de tela fina que atenuado a su pecho más suelto en todos los demás lugares. En su cuello colaba la llave que había entregado a su tio.

**-Donde demonios**; intento levantarse pero fue detenida al sentir que su muñecas estaban aprisionadas por lo que parecía ser cuerdas, pero al verlas mejor eran serpientes de oro que la esposaban al trono.

**-Hasta que al fin despertaste sobrinita** ; decía una voz seseante desde las sombras que al parecer se acercaba.

**-¡Que quieres!;** reclamo ella hastiada de la presencia constante de aquella persona despreciable.

**-No deberías ser tan sutil mi querida Anko**. ; toco cada una de las serpientes que se encontraban en las muñecas de la chica, cuales desaprisionaron a la susodicha volviéndose así parte de la joyería que ella vestía. Tomo la mano de ella haciéndola levantarse y dirigiéndola a lo que parecían ser símbolos justo debajo de los pies del trono.

**-Vez aquellos símbolos mi quería sobrina; **pregunto el

**-Que son….**

**-Son los símbolos de los 5 guardias de este templo, los 5 que juraron proteger al rey serpiente de cualquier daño, y tu sabes quien es ese rey.** ; Orochimaru observo a la chica a su lado y tomo su muñeca;

**Aquel cual su sangre pueda despertarles, pero por desgracia mi querida sobrina, ese rey ya ha muerto, y el segundo al mando no tiene tal poder.. por lo tanto… **

Anko abrió sus ojos en des manera al darse cuenta de lo que su tío insinuaba, alejo su mano rápidamente de él, dando uno que otro paso atrás

**-No… no lo haras… ;** decía ella alejándose de él pero la tomo rápidamente del brazo azotándola contra el piso a lo que ella solo lanzo un grito.

**-Tu maldita serpiente rastrera no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero!**; grito ella desde su posición

**-No mi pequeña, tienes razón, pero no está en tus manos decidir;** Orochimaru hiso una pequeña señal con su mano y aquel sello que la peli purpura llevaba en su hombro izquierdo, empezó a punzar como un millón de avispas, y a quemar como si el mismo infierno se hubiese desatado.

**-Ah!;** grito ella; **no .. no me obligaras a hacer nada que no quiero, además que ganas con despertar a eso dichosos guardianes. **

**-Lamentablemente, tus impulsos de anoche han traído visitantes no deseados al templo** ; decía el mientras formaba en medio del salón lo que parecía ser una nube de humo donde se podían divisar caras conocidas para la peli violeta entre ellas cierto peli plateado.

_**Kakashi**_; susurro la peli violeta mirando a un lado, para así evadir la mirada acusadora de su tío;

- **No sé de qué demonios estás hablando….** ; rebatió ante aquellas acusación.

**-Bueno, bueno, mi terca sobrina, si no lo haces por aquel a quien "amas" quizás lo harás por esa a quien proteges;** hiso un ademan con una de sus manos invitando a Anko a observar a una de las esquinas, de donde Kabuto había salido sosteniendo fuerte mente el hombro de aquella peli negra que Anko se empeñaba fervientemente en proteger.

**-Hatsuji**; grito ella**; déjala ir , ya estoy contigo, eh hecho lo que me has pedido **

**-No todo pequeña**; respondió el de piel pálida.

A lo que la peli violeta mordió su labio inferior sin apartar la mirada del piso

**-Anko no lo hagas, por favor, piensa en el, en ti, yo no valgo AH**!; lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir como la marca en su cuello punzaba, haciéndole un terrible daño

**-HATSUJI!;** grito la peli violeta .

**-Por favor Anko no lo hagas…;** articulo la de pelo negro como pudo ya que el dolor que sentía era enorme.

**-Detente, dijiste que lo le harías daño. **

**-Siempre y cuando cumplieras mi niña, que prefieres prestarme tu sangre, o que ella muera. ; **dijo aquella voz siniestra de quien se supone llamaba "tío"

**-Anko.. por favor. No…**; decía Hatsuji con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella no valía nada, eso pensaba, no podía permitir que Anko quien la había salvado, quien le había dado una segunda oportunidad, quien la había acogido cuando fue abandonada, se sacrificara por ella. Se levanto del piso aun con el fuerte dolor en su hombro y expandió aquellas alas, que había recibido cuando fue salvada;

**No lo hagas**

**- Ha! Pequeña estúpida, crees que eres capaz de soportar aquel sello en su cuerpo ;** Orochimaru apretó su puño haciendo que tanto el cello de Hatsuji como el de Anko activaran su poder, haciéndolas sufrir, la única diferencia entre ella y Hatsuji, era que el sello obligaría a Anko a pasar a la fase dos, lo que mataría a Hatsuji en un instante

**-DETENTE!** ; grito la peli purpura cuando aquellas marcas empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, y el tatuaje en su cuerpo se iluminaba dando paso a la transformación demoniaca de antes;

**-DETENTE! Hare lo que me pidas, pero no le hagas mas daño**

**-Perfecto;** respondió Orochimaru en su característico tomo siniestro , Hatsuji cayó al piso casi inconsciente, mientras Orochimaru tomo a Anko por el brazo cortando su muñeca, derramando así la sangre de la princesa sobre los sellos.

**-Este mundo pronto será mio**; fueron sus ultimas palabras seguidas de una siniestra riza.

**-Anko….** ;Susurro Hatsuji antes de caer totalmente inconsciente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Lo tengo**; dijo una peli negra quien se encontraba justo frente a la Hyuga ambas sentadas en medio de un circulo donde se divisaban escritos hechos con sangre, en el piso de lo que parecía ser una habitación de hotel donde. La Hyuga abrió sus ojos,

**- No esta lejos, ambas pudimos sentirla. No fue mucho pero lo suficiente para crear una conexión entre ella y Shizune. **

**-No sabia que podían utilizar sus poderes de esa manera**; decía un chico de cabello azabache desde una esquina.

**-Somos una casta muy complicada mi querido Sasuke, pero no todas podemos hacer eso, mis poderes son compatibles los de Ino, al usar sus poderes junto los miso puedo curar heridas de órganos internos por que mi poder traspasa mas haya de lo que normalmente traspasaría, Hina y Shizune al unir a la selladora con nuestra cazadora por así decirlo, podemos crear lo que ellas llaman una conexión entre la selladora y el sujeto cazado, así podemos saber dónde va sin necesidad de esperar que active su poder** **, pero** **por ejemplo Tenten, o Kurenai que yo sepa ninguna de ellas es compatible con las demás**. Explicaba un peli rosa, el sofá donde se hallaba sentada.

**-Sabelotodo **; reclamo por debajo una rubia quien apenas entraba a la habitación; **y bien a donde debemos ir **; pregunto esta a los que en la habitación ya se encontraban

**-Donde esta Tente?;** pregunto la mujer de voluptuoso pechos y melena atada en dos coletas.

**-Esta protegiendo la zona, dijo que sería mejor si creara un campo protector alrededor de las ruinas, así no corremos riesgo de que algo le pase a la ciudad, por cierto donde se encuentra Hatake-san**; pregunto esta al final después de explicar el paradero de una de las mayores.

**-Esta en una de las habitación, no podíamos dejar que actuara solo, esta segado por el odio, así no nos convine. ….**

**-Okasama…;** interrumpió la Hyuga.

**-Si Hinata?;** pregunto la de las coletas.

**-Debo informarte, que al sentir la presencia de Hatsuji, también pude sentir como 5 presencias eran despertadas, y por lo que pude sentir son bastante fuertes.** ; explico la Hyuga quien se veía consternada por aquello que sintió .

**-Sea lo que sea Hinata, deberemos enfrentarlo, por el bien de Anko, y por el bien de toda la humanidad.** ; termino la de voluptuosos pechos.

Cuando un enorme alboroto se escucho en lo que parecía ser una de las habitaciones, se escuchaba como cierto peli rubio gritaba, junto a otro peli blanco, y como cosas caían al piso claramente, destrozaban el lugar.

La puerta fue azotada y se vio como un peli plateado salió de dicha habitación.

**-Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí; **dijo con brazos cruzados; **debería estar en aquel lugar buscando a Anko, no perdiendo el tiempo**; reclamo alzando un poco su voz.

**-Intentamos detenerlo pero fue inútil ;** decía un peli blanco quien salía de la misma habitación con rostro de desgana.

**-Ufff….;** suspiro Tsunade; **tienes razón ya es tarde y se acerca la noche, pero no podíamos actuar sin antes pensar, y no podíamos permitir que tu arruinaras todo con tus impulsos Kakashi. **

**-De que demonios estás hablando, solo estamos perdiendo tiempo en este lugar, el sol ya se oculto que diablos seguimos haciendo aquí**; se quejaba aun más el Hatake.

La rubia sonrió de lado, al ver el enojo de su nuero encenderse aun mas;

**-Guarda tus energías, las necesitaras. **

En eso entra un joven de tez pálida y cabello negro con camisa desbotonada y pantalones debajo de su cintura, con una sonrisa en labios y los ojos cerrados, acompañado de una joven de cabello Cataño envuelto en dos coletas altas, quien traía pantalones de jean y una simple chamarra.

**-Todo está listo…. No hay nada que nos detenga para ir a destrozar a ese bastardo**; decía la morocha.

Dicho esto Tsunade procedió a dividir los grupos, y todos fueron despachados, en busca de la serpiente mas escurridiza de todas. Oroshimaru. …..

**¡NO PREVIEW!**

Ya se, tengo que mas de mil quinientos cincuenta y dos punto setenta y siete millones de siglos que no actualizo de este fic, pero seamos realistas, si matan (lo que no esta aun decidido ) en cada fic que leas a tu personaje principal, eh incluso en el manga no dan señal de que esta de señales de vida, que harias tu!, simple.

Buscar la mejor manera de conseguir **un vuelo** directo en vivo y sin escalas a **japon**, conseguir todo el **dinero** que puedas no importando que (si importa no me hagan caso) tomar la guía telefónica de la primera estación de teléfono que aparezca, y aunque no entiendas un bledo de lo que allí esta escrito **entenderás** un solo **nombre** por que lo vez a diario en cada capitulo y cada martes en el manga **"MASASHI KISHIMOTO**", conseguirás un taxi que te lleve a su casa, y aunque hayan **guardias de seguridad** harás lo que cualquier otaku haría , actuar tipo ninja, y emplear todas as **técnicas que has aprendido** al través de estos años de tanto ver anime y entrar infiltrada a la casa de aquel que esta **matándote** no tanto a ti si no también a aquellos que siguen a tu personaje la inspiración , y trataras de **razonar **como persona civilizada que eres (**incluye un bate , sogas eh instrumentos de tortura) **para que al menso de señal de aquella que te inspira a escribir. **Y por que creen que apareció en este capitulo del manga bueno, digamos que Kishi y yo tuvimos nuestros entendidos y mal entendidos **

Que les gusto pos es mentira como todo! Ojala yo hacerlo maldito… hijo de la chingada .. Kishimoto pártete un dedo y has que Anko vuelva a la vida!


	16. Campo de Batalla Cap16

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap. 16**

**Campo de Batalla**

Ya era de noche, no tanto como para que las estrellas y sus orbitas se salieran de curso, no tanto como para que la luna y los planetas se unieran en una danza que terminaría en baño de sangre, pero lo suficiente para que se acabara con al vida de muchos.

Anko se encontraba en aquella terraza abierta, donde crecían las mas únicas flores, solo para ella, donde había pasado tantos días y tantas noches, cuando era apenas una niña, donde jugaba con su padre, donde no había una gota de peligro

**Flash back**

**Mmmmm otosan ven a ver lo que escribí….;** decía una pequeña de no mas de 8 años trazando una línea con sus dedos en el piso, bajo un hermoso cielo azul nocturno, en lo que parecía ser un jardín.

**A ver Anko …;** decía un hombre mayor de cabello violeta al igual que la pequeña

La niña sonrió al ver a su padre, quien le sonrío de vuelta.

**Papa… que quieres decir esas escrituras en el piso?**

**Bueno mi niña, esas fueron escrituras muy antiguas , creadas por nuestros descendientes, cuando la guerra de sangre inicio, y los clanes no eran mas que enemigos. **

**Pero .. por que permanecen si ahora no lo son**; inquirió la pequeña confundida con lo que su padre le había dicho.

**Estas escrituras mi pequeña hija, son la clave para el final eh inicio de este mundo… cuando la humanidad caiga en desesperación, y los humanos acaben con lo que es el mundo, nosotros podremos reiniciar el mundo, con el sacrificio de un sangre pura. **

**Al igual que una serpiente cambia su piel?** ; pregunto la pequeña

**Justo asi… pero esperemos esto se haga para bien mi princesa…**

La pequeña sonrío, con sus dedos trazo un escrito en una lengua antigua, su padre sonrió al leer lo escrito y la tomo de la mano caminando entre los jardines.

**Fin flash back… **

**P.. padre…;** susurraba la Mitarashi. quien se encontraba en medio del mismo lugar , escritos por doquier, canales, y ella, allí estaba atada a un poste , más bien crucificada, era mas que obvio lo que pasaría.

Mientras no muy lejos de donde la Mitarashi se encontraba, estaba un grupo de no mas de 3 personas , justo frente a un gran pórtico que dirigía a lo que parecía un gran templo , del cual se podía sentir un fuerte campo de invocación, y una presencia maligna rondando

**Aquí fue donde pude sentir su presencia por ultima vez …** ; decía un peli plateado ,seguido de un peli blanco, y a su compañero asuma.

**Bueno, entonces será mejor que traspasemos esta reja y busquemos a esa mujercita tuya antes de que la catástrofe mas grande del siglo comience;** decía aquel peli blanco quien se acerco a la puerta , y simplemente la derribo, sin importar el campo de protección que la rodeaba. Cierto era que Jiraya era uno de los más antiguos vampiros, único en su clase, el único vampiro al que el poder de Tsunade no podía afectarle, y sin mencionar unos cuantos otros mas, pero no era del todo invencibles.

**Tienes razón…**; respondió el peli plata

**no debemos perder tiempo, la luna está en posición y según los cálculos de Neji la alineación se realizara a eso de las 9pm;** dijo un castaño de alta estatura

Cuando los susodichos se disponían a entrar por el portón ya destrozado por Jiraija, una serie de rejas aparecieron justo frente a ellos creado así un muro impenetrable.

**Que demonios es esto….;** se dijo a si mismo nuestro peli plata

**Nah, nah, nah, a donde creen que se dirigen ustedes con tanta prisa…..;** dijo un chico de cabellera blanca y pecho desnudo con voz suave y apacible, quien llevaba dos puntos rojos en su frente.

**Quién demonios eres tu?;** reclamo el peli plata

**Cuidado con quien hablas condenado…**. ; decía el mismo chico de antes tronando sus huesos, al mismo tiempo que de su espalda dejaba ver lo que parecía ser una espada de color blanco..

** puede ser…;** decía Jiraiya al ver tal habilidad. _Primero las barras, y ahora este tipo tiene una espada de la nada…no puede ser uno de ellos o si?_

**Quien diablos eres y por que me impides el paso hacia MI mujer**

**Tu mujer?, aquella impura de sangre mestiza, que se hace llamar vampiresa, y princesa de esta casta , por favor;** dijo aquel dando un salto de donde estaba para aparecer frente a los demás.

**Cuidado con lo que dices**; decía el peli plateado ya con furia aparente en sus ojos, ya que estos empezaban a tomar un color rojo intenso.

**Quien demonios eres… solo un simple debilucho que piensa enfrentarme ja!, que gracia me das…..**; se burlaba aquel de la espada en mano.

**Bastardo!**; grito de ira el Hatake mientras se abalanzaba, con sus afiladas garras con contra su oponente.

**Ja.. basura;** este solo tomo su espada, y la hondeo contra el Hatake, creando una fuerte ráfaga que lo lanzo contar la pared.

**Kakashi estas bien?;** pregunto su compañero asuma desde su posición

**Estoy bien..**; respondió el peli plata

**Quien demonios eres….;** pregunto el de cabello castaño

**Oh pero que mala educación la mía, Permíteme presentarme, soy uno de los 5 pilares de esta casta guardián de aquellos puros… me Llaman el rey de los huesos, pero para ustedes puedo ser Kimimaru…**; decía este con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras al otro lado del susodicho vastillo, más bien en lo que parecía ser ciertas mazmorras, se encontraban un grupo no muy grande de chicas.

**Shizune nos has perdido**; decía una mujer de larga cabellera rubia en una coleta.

**No.. Este es el lugar.. es justo aquí no se que pasa, estoy segura de que es aquí;** decía la de cabello negro con seguridad en sus palabras mientras caminaba los alrededores en busca de su objetivo.

**Bueno pues para mi aquí no hay si no , un montón de cavernas, y celdas vacías**; replicaba la rubia cruzada de brazos.

**Tal vez .. Tengas razón.. ;**decía esta con algo de decepción en su voz; **pero la presencia esta aquí, no hay duda…..**

**Bueno Shizune creo que no estas equivocada después del todo;** decía una joven de cabellera azabache y ojos rojos como el carmín.

**De que hablas Kurenai , si aquí solo hay un montón de paredes mohosas y….;** la rubia cerro al boca, al ver como su hermana mayor, alzaba sus manos, dejando claramente a la viste un sendero, que al parecer estaba siendo oculto por una especia de capa mística, o una ilusión, como deseen llamarle.

Cuando las chicas se disponían a caminar hacia aquel pasadizo ya no tan oculto, de la nada una lluvia de agujas las detuvo, seguida por un par de gigantes de piedra que se interpusieron entre ellas y la entrada.

**Que demonios está pasando aquí**; reclamo la de cabello rubio.

**Existe otra presencia en este lugar…. Tengan cuidado**; decía una Shizune, observando a todos los lugares posibles.

**Shizune.. localiza el objetivo **; ordeno Kurenai, quien ya había detenido las agujas y estas flotaban alrededor de ella, como un millar de abajas dispuestas a atacar, para defender su reina.

**En eso estoy pero , su presencia esta en todo el lugar**; reclamo Shizune, mientras expandía sus alas para tener mejor visión del lugar.

Mientras sus hermanas. Se encargaban de aquellos dos gigantes piedra que habían aparecido de la nada. Kurenai había usado las mismas agujas que se usaron para atacarlas como sus armas letales, atacando con firmes los puntos de equilibrio de las bestias.

**Ino, distráelos**: decía Kurenai mientras esquivaba a uno de los gigantes que ya se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para lanzar un golpe

**FACIL PARA TI DECIRLO!** ; gritaba la rubia mientras esquivaba cada golpe que el segundo le lanzaba

**Rubia tenía que ser**; se dijo Kurenai para sus adentros; **Ino son roca SOLIDA! Que crees!**

**Uops… ;** fue la ultima palabra de la rubia cuando una idea paso por su cabeza; **Kurenai pégales en el pecho, y atráelos hacia mi **

**Que estas planeando Ino **

**Solo hazlo!;** grito la rubia quien extendió sus alas

La peli negra hiso lo que le pidieron, usando el resto de aquellas agujas en contra de ambos oponentes de roca, mientras observaba a Ino.

Ino , ya en el aire, se poso justo frente al rostro de uno de aquellos gigantes, con una pose muy particular, -le sacaba la lengua-.

**Hey cabeza de roca, a que no puedes atrapar, ni un simple murciélago como yo!** ; decía esta a lo que el gigante respondió con un gruñido, tratando de aplastarla como si fuera un simple mosquito.

_**Que estupidez planea esta ahora**__; _se decía a si misma la de ojos carmín, mientras se acercaba el lugar donde su hermana se encontraba, la cual volteo a ver al segundo gigante de piedra

**Hey gigantón, a que eres tan tonto como tu amigo, no le pegan ni a una mosca ;** grito la rubia justo en medio de los dos gigantes, quieres lanzaron un puñetazo hacia ella con el objetivo de golpearla, pero lo que golpearon fue el pecho del otro , mientras Ino volaba alejándose del lugar viento como estos se hacían añicos.

**Les dije que eran cabeza de roca, pegar algo traspasable pouff;** decía ella sonriendo y limpiando el polvo de su ropa.

**Vaya, al pareces las hermanas de la bastarda aquella s no me equivoco, saben como patear traseros;** decía una vos desde arriba de una de las mazmorras.

Todas se sorprendieron al ver como una chica de largo cabello rojo, aparecía frente a ellas, andaba semi desnuda al juzgar por su apariencia, vestía lo que parecía ser un ropaje de danza árabe, mas corto de lo común, y una flauta colgaba de su cadera.

**Esa … esa es la persona que posee la presencia de antes**.; decía Shizune desde su posición .Todas tomaron pose de batalla, para enfrentarse al peligro evidente delante de ellas.

**Si se podría saber quién eres**; decía la siempre impertinente Ino con tono de superioridad.

**Uy pero mira que perra estas, hablándome en ese tono, deberías saber que no todos son iguales que tu mujerzuela**; respondió la peliroja, haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

**Uy pero que que seras, lávate la boca antes de hablarme por favor**; respondió la rubia a quien no le estaba gustando el tono de la chica frente a ella.

**Que ahora eres sorda, debería de esperarse de una Rubia cabeza hueca;** dijo la de cabello rojo sin ningún respeto alguno. Lo que hiso que a la rubia le subiera la sangre de ira, ya que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

**Rubia.. cabeza hueca**; se repetía a sí misma, mientras trataba de controlarse, y no mandar a volar a su oponente

Las dos chicas restantes quienes se encontraban a una distancia segura, ya sabían que esperar, ya que no mas de una vez ellas también estereotiparon a Ino, con lo de Rubia tonta, para molestar, lo que termino en tragedia.

**Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de decir;** Ino se abalanzo contra la chica de cabello, rojo quien saco una flauta y empezó tocarla, con rapidez. El sonido proveniente de aquel instrumento, penetro los oídos de la rubia haciéndola gritar y caer al piso .

**¡!Ino!**; gritaron preocupadas sus dos hermanas.

La chica de cabello rojo solo se limito a tocar su flauta y observan con una sádica expresión en sus ojos lo que le causaba a su oponente, cuando de repente su flauta fue arrebatada de sus manos por un objeto a rapidez imperceptible.

De la nada un joven de cabello castaño y largo atado en una coleta apareció justo al lado de la joven rubia sosteniéndola.

**Estas bien;** le pregunto el de cabello castaño.

**Eh estado mejor Neji.. pero como**; el joven mencionado observo hacia lo alto de lo que parecía ser una pared, y se pudo divisar claramente, la joven de cabellos del mismo color que el joven antes mencionado, atado en dos coletas envueltas.

**Chicas vayan adelante , yo y Neji nos encargaremos de esta molestia roja**; dijo la joven refiriéndose a la que antes tocaba la flauta. Las demás asintieron y se dispusieron a correr hacia donde Shizune había sentido la presencia de la chica perdida, pero fueron detenidas por un golen de piedra

**Que demonios no los habíamos ya derrotado**; la de ojos rubí se pregunto. Pero antes de que pudiese articular alguna otra palabra, unas cadenas salieron de la nada apretaron al golen tan fuertemente que este término siendo piedra molida.

**NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO VAYAN**; grito Tenten, quien ya estaba a un lado de su queridísimo esposo, justo frente a quien sería su nuevo oponente. Las chicas obedecieron la orden y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

**Uyyy pero que perra eres, mal nacida, mira que aparecerte justo cuando las iba a matar. **

**Esta tiene tu mal hablar querida**; dijo Neji con una sonrisa de lado observando a su esposa tronarse los dedos de las manos.

**Te callas o te castro, esta es muchísimo mas mal hablada que yo, por cierto mi nombre este Tenten….;**dijo la chica presentándose.

**Vaya, la chusma impertinente tiene "modales";** decía la de cabello rojo

**Los que muy claramente a ti te falta, ya que ni te presentas, o quieres que te siga llamando perra**?; inmiscuyo la de cabello castaño, a lo que su esposo respondió haciendo el típico "ufff" refiriéndose a lo duro que fue el insulto.

**Para que presentarme si morirás en dos segundos, pero para que veas, que no soy como tu, mi nombre es .YA, muy despacio retardara;** dijo esta vez tayuyá cruzada de brazos.

Neji observo a su queridísima esposa haber con cual salía, cierto era, quería corregirle lo de estar insultando y maldiciendo, pero tenía que admitir, amaba ver como humillaba psicológicamente a sus enemigos antes de hacerlo físicamente.

**Lo capte querida, espero no olvides el mio , por que el nombre de la chica que te pareara el trasero. **

Mientras en aquella terraza abierta, con símbolos de invocación donde nuestra peli violeta se encontraba.

**Mi querida Anko, no esstess trissste, a ver por que no ssssonriess para tu tío** ; decía Oroshimaru sosteniendo el rostro de Anko en sus manos.

Anko solo le miraba con desprecio, aquella persona que una vez admiro, de quien aprendió, aquel que la cuido cuando su padre murió, y quien al mismo tiempo la traiciono.

**Sabes algo mi querida,** ; dijo este sosteniendo el rostro de la chica , para que pudiese observar el cielo; **ya casi no te queda tiempo, creo que tu amorcito llegara tarde ; **dicho esto se dispuso a dejarla sola.

_**Creo que tu papa no tendrá el honor de conocerte … y yo tampoco**_ ; susurro la peli violeta al poner su rostro bajo una vez mas.

**Tsk…. Esto fue demasiado sencillo;** dijo un joven de cabello azabache con ojos negros, quien tronaba su cuello, y al parecer no llevaba camisa.

**Te quieres hacer el chulo teme , mira que me han hecho activar aquel poder; **decía un rubio, quien tenia un aura roja a su alrededor y sus ojos parecían se zorro.

**Estas exagerando**; un joven de tez pálida quien al parecer salía de detrás de una roca, sosteniendo a una persona quien tenia cuernos y colmillos, y al parecer dos cabezas; **si no los hubiésemos dejado transformarse todo hubiese sido mas fácil;** sonrió

**Todo es culpa del Usuratonkashi de Naruto, quien decidió tener una pelea mas "interesante", no es usuratonkashi no, eres USURATONKACHOTE**! _(AN: en mi país, RepDom. Cuando quieren tomar una palabra y agrandarla le agregan algo al final, como AZO o OTE, dependienta la ultima letra de dicha palabra_)

Cuando aquel rubio se disponía a replicar, un timbre de celular lo interrumpido

**Muñeca**; respondió el de tez pálida, con su usual sonrisa y ojos cerrados; **no, estamos bien, el perímetro esta limpo, nos encontramos con un tipo doble bien extraño, pero ya lo tenemos bajo control.. si .. esta bien… ok… bueno , no, no le estoy mostrando mi cuerpo a nadie, no esta bien nos encontramos haya..**

Tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke, le salió una gota en la nuca, al escuchar a Sai, hablar, claramente con Ino.

El susodicho Se levanto de la roca en la que estaba, y se puso aun más serio.

**Las chicas también fueron atacadas, debemos buscar por mas enemigos, y cuando termine, nos reuniremos en las terrazas del castillo**; informo el susodicho a lo que los demás solo asisntieron

**Hai! Wakarimatsu**

Los demás no fueron tan suertudos como Naruto y su equipo, Kakashi, Asuma, y Jiraiya, estaban paliando con uno de los mas fuerte de los 5 pilares, Kimimaru, aquel que se hacía llamar el rey de los huesos, el líder.

**Ah, pero si con ustedes no tengo nada de diversión ;** dijo este mientras materializaba una vez mas una espada creada por sus huesos.

**Hora de ponerse serios**; decía Jiraiya, quien ya estaba arto de todo esto, además de que sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

**Kakashi donde esta Anko?;** pregunto el de cabello blanco

**Debería estar justo detrás de esa puerta no muy lejos**; respondió el peli plata desde su posición.

**Adelántate**; grito asuma, quien había visto la intensión en los ojos de Jiraiya.

**Pero…. **

**Haznos caso asuma y yo nos encargaremos de esto;** decía Jiraiya, al levantarse del piso junto a asuma.

**De acuerdo;** el peli plateado extendió sus alas, las cuales se iluminaron elegantemente al ser tocadas por la luz de la luna**; se los enconarlo.**

**No seas tan melodramático y ya vete**; dijo asuma sacando de su bolcillos dos cuchillas de extrañas formas

Al decir esto Kakashi salió volando en dirección hacia donde había sentido la presencia de su amada.

**Mi señor** ; se escucho la voz de cierto hombre lobo llamar a su señor .

**Que quieres Kabuto, que no vez que estoy meditando**; decía el de piel pálida, quien se encontraba en la terraza justo frente a los jardines.

**Tenemos compañía;** dejo del de cabello blanco

Oroshimaru solo sonrió, al sentir la presencia de quien se acercaba; **ja .. encárgate.**

**A la orden;** con esto aquel hombre lobo desapareció.

Anko se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, los cuales se abrieron al sentir como aquel no nacido quería apodes arce de su cuerpo una vez más.

**Shhhshhh, tranquilo, que no pasa nada shhh**; le hablaba, pero no había respuesta solo un sentimiento, una gran necesidad de que dicha energía estuviera a su lado, y Anko sabia claramente de que energía se trataba. Observo el cielo, y pudo divisar una sombra.

**Kakashi…;** sus ojos se tornaron negros por completo, y su mirada no se aparto de aquel joven

**Anko…** ; la escucho, podía haberlo jurado, y como no, si estaba justo en el lugar donde había sentido su presencia, pero aun no había visto nada.

_**Kakashi….**_

Una vez más, era sus voz, estaba en su mente, esa voz que tanto amaba, pero algo no estaba bien, no se escuchaba totalmente como ella.

**KAKASHI!...**

Miro hacia los lados, arriba y abajo, esta vez era ella era su voz, no estaba en su mente, podía escucharla llamar su nombre

**No puedes verla, baja, algo bloquea tu vista querido … **

**Mama? Que haces en mi cabeza?; **dijo el peli plata

**Solo cállate y haz lo que digo, yo puedo verla esta justo debajo de ti **

**Puedo sentirla pero no hay nada**: respondió este

**Existe un campo alrededor, puedes traspasarlo, aunque no puedas verlo, créeme**

Dicho y hecho, después de todo, nunca desobedece a su madre, y justo como le había dicho, descendió, pero a mitad de su camino, sintió una extraña sensación, al pisar suelo, allí estaba ella, no muy lejos, estaba pálida, de sus manos corría sangre.

**Que.. esta pasando… Anko..a..Anko!;** se dispuso a correr a ella, pero fue detenido por una garra que el golpeo.

**Crees que dejare que te acerques a ella tan fácil..;** dijo un hombre de cabello blanco.

**Tu… Kabuto… que le has hecho?;** exigió respuesta el Hatake.

**O nada, que ella no quiera ; **dijo mientras acercabas sus labios a los de ella; **verdad tesoro?;** pregunto Kabuto

Anko aún en aquel transe, no podía distinguir, entre Kakashi y Kabuto, y es que no era ella, era aquel niño, aquella creatura inocente, que entrego el cuerpo de su madre a otro, ahora está confundido, no sabía quien realmente le protegería.

**Aléjate de ella! O te juro que esta vez si te Mato, hombre lobo**; grito el Hatake

**Eh esperado por esto durante muchos milenios**.; dicho esto Kabuto tomo su forma lobezna, y ambos se observaron con rabia en sus ojos.

No review Sorry

Por Dios , la pelea del siglo,. La que me moría por escribir, Isi no me mates, Pochi tu tampoco, Ekilin lo sientooooo, todo el mundo prdon la demora, si ya se tengo medio milenio de no escribir, pero que va, ya tengo un AÑO con mi fit, que amor!, me encanta, bueno un año y ya casi esta llegando al final.

De ante mano les agradezco todo su apoyo de sobre manera, Isi, mujer te adoro, Natsumi, tu también eres genial, y otros mas que Kakashi005 creo que es asi, no se create una cuenta! Asi te agradezco como debe ser!

Bueno eso es todo desde aquí XeringSnake, desde haya no se déjame saber un bexo!


	17. Celos, Amor Desconfianza Cap17

**Juego de Vampiros**

**Cap. 17**

**La Batalla Esperada **

**(celos , amor, y desconfianza**)

**-Aléjate de ella! O te juro que esta vez si te Mato, hombre lobo**; grito el Hatake

**-Eh esperado por esto durante muchos milenios**.; dicho esto Kabuto tomo su forma de lobezno, y ambos se observaron con rabia en sus ojos.

**-Que demonios le has hecho;** los ojos del Hatake se tornaron rojos , y sus alas, se expandieron, sus garras se veían visibles, al igual que sus enormes colmillos

**-Ya te dije , nada que ella no quiera, **

**-Maldito desgraciado;** Kakashi se abalanzo contar el, rasgando levemente su pecho, ya que la velocidad de Kabuto fue mayor en ese momento.

El hombre lobo aprovecho dicha oportunidad para darse vuelta y morder el hombro del Hatake, quien grito de dolor, el peli plata aprovecho para tomarlo del cuello para azotarlo contra el piso, del cual Kabuto se levanto con agilidad. Las alas lo llevaron al cielo, suponiendo que allí no podría alcanzarlo, pero mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera elevarse , Kabuto lo tenía debajo de él.

Ambos rodaron en el piso, golpeándose el uno al otro, las garras del hombre lobo rasgaron la camisa del Hatake, quien no se quedo atrás propinándole una patada que lo lanzo lejos de el.

_**-Kakashi….;**_ susurro la peli violeta sumergía en transe, mientras una lagrima deslizaba su mejilla.

Kakashi se levanto limpiando su boca, de la cual un poco de sangre podía verse deslizar, Kabuto lo imito pero en vez de limpiar su sangre la escupió a un lado.

**-Lamento tanto no haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad;** dijo Kabuto con cinismo

**-Nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mi Mal nacido;** fue la respuesta de Kakashi quien esta vez encendió sus manos en fuego.

Volvió a atacar a aquel hombre lobo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, desde el primer momento.

**-*Flash Back *-**

Se escuchaba la riza de una chica en un largo jardín.

**-Por que no dejas de correr en tu ropa interior Anko, cada vez que vengo te encuentro así**; dijo el peli plateado quien salía de uno de los enormes arboles en la gran mansión

-**Oh mira quien se decide a visitarme, además nunca te escuchado quejarte**; dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos, quien llevaba puesto un corsé, y unos calzones de eso que se usaban en las épocas antiguas, sin olvidar el top que le cubría el pecho. El peli plata la halo de una mano y la coloco contra uno de los arboles, besando sus dulces labios.

**-Cierto es , pero estoy consiente de que existen mas cosas debajo de eso … **

- **Bueno conde … no se quizás debería darme mas atención o pensare que no esta interesado**; decía esta con su sonrisa mas coqueta, sosteniendo el cuello de la camisa de el

**-Ooohhh… y que tipo de atención desea la princesa de la casta Snake , Lonely Rose.; **la chica sonrió pero su sonrisa fue desvanecida inmediatamente por la voz de su hermana mayor llamándole.

**-Kakashi…;** dijo esta preocupada

**-Lo se…;** respondió el desapareciendo en la copa de un árbol.

**- Al fin te encuentro**; dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos rubí, pero esta no se encontraba sola, se encontraba con un chico de cabello blanco y ojos de color gris, quien la miro extrañada.

**-Que nunca has visto una chica?;** respondió Anko ante las miradas extrañas de parte del chico , pero su atención fue captada al mirar aun mas profundamente en sus ojos , dio un paso atrás; -**Un hombre lobo…..**

**-No te asustes, estoy aquí para conocerte, desde que nuestras especies, sellaron aquel pacto, no debes de temer;** dijo aquel chico

**-Yo debo irme mama me quiere en la casa**; dicho esto Kurenai salió del lugar

-**Kurenai espera quien es est…** ; intento decir la peli violeta antes de que él hombre lobo aprisiono a Anko en el árbol, ella estaba petrificada, como vampira no tenia mucho que ver con los hombres lobo, en su casta la habían entrenando , para atacarles, pero de pequeña, había desarrollado pavor a ellos, más que miedo Odio, la mayoría de ellos, eran simple perros sin sentido común, había visto como tomaban a las mujeres de su casta, y les hacían cosas inimaginables, gracias a su tío sabia de que un hombre lobo era capaz, la razón de odiarles, nada más y nada menos, fue entrenada para ellos, y este estaba muy cerca de ella.

**-Aléjate….;** dijo ella

**-Que pasa , estas asustada, me impresiona, no me querías comer con la mirada hace un momento **

**-Aléjate ;** esta vez intento empujarlo.

**-Quiero tenerte, tienes un olor delicioso, además de un poder inigualable, aquel hombre tenía razón;** dijo este mientras acercaba s rostro al cuello de la chica.

Mientras Kakashi quien observaba todo con imponencia desde arriba, estaba Odiando cada vez mas a aquel intruso, pero sabía que no podía interferir, su relación de la chica **Rotundus **no era algo de lo que todos supieran, además cuando la menciono en su casta, su madre estuvo en total desacuerdo, ambos temían que la madre de Anko estuviera en desacuerdo también

**-Ah!;** escucho a su chica gritar, miro hacia abajo y vio como su cuello sangraba, y ella jadeaba, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de paciencia del Hatake, quien salió de su escondite, golpeando a aquel intruso

**-Quien te da permiso mal nacido**; pregunto el Hatake

**-Oh la pequeña tiene compañía**

El Hatake le ignoro y fue directamente donde la chica cargándola en sus brazos, y cubriendo la mordida de ese lobo con su chaqueta. Se dispuso a llevarla adentro, pero no sin antes darle una advertencia aquel intruso.

**-Ella es mía, y yo le pertenezco a ella, acabas de herirla, y con eso me ganaste de enemigo, me importa un comino lo que diga el reglamento, si te acercas una vez mas a ella, no dudare en matarte, lenta y dolorosamente;** con esas palabras claras, llevo a la joven adentro de la mansión.

**-*Fin del flash back *-**

Ambos oponentes, quedaron mirándose por unos instantes.

Kakashi quien había invocado, el fuego como elemento de pelea, estaba listo para el segundo round. Kabuto por su parte, estaba mas entusiasmado que nunca, soñaba con el momento en que haría trizas a ese murciélago de pacotilla, que le había robado el placer de tener a la mujer del aroma que se había impregnado en el, sin mencionar uno que otro percance que le hacia desear matarle a sangre fría y arrancar su piel con sus garras.

**-Vaya el murciélago encendió unas velas**; decía Kabuto quien decidió que la rapidez seria más eficiente que la fuerza en este momento, y de la nada, se coloco en 4 patas, transformándose en un lobo de más de 3 metros de altura, su apariencia era la de un lobo normal, lo único que cambiaba era su estatura, su fuerza, y su velocidad.

**-Has decidido cambiar a tu forma de defensa, a caso tanto temes de mi**; menciono Hatake antes de abalanzarse una vez más contra el lobo frente a el. Kabuto no perdió tiempo eh hiso lo mismo, chocando cuerpo a cuerpo con el Hatake, comenzando una vez más su pelea.

En las mazmorras de castillo.

La morocha tronaba sus dedos, aunque nunca ensuciaba sus manso en una batalla, su armas hacían todo el trabajo por ella, su esposo quien nunca, o mas bien estaba amenazado de no interferir en ninguna de sus peleas, se encontraba en una roca no muy alta de donde podría ver todo el espectáculo.

**-Estás segura que no quieres que interfiera**; le pregunto el de ojos perlados.

**-Neji, si aprecias tu hombría no te meterás en mi pelea con esta zarrapastrosa; **dijo la morocha lanzándole un chaleco que llevaba puesto, el cual este sostuvo sin dificultas.

**-Yo solo decía, tomando en cuenta el factor de que ella puede invocar gigantes de piedra y todo eso, la pelea seria un poco dispar…..**

**-Neji…**; menciono la morocha

**-Si?;** pregunto el castaño

**- Cállate;** dijo secamente la chica mientras se acercaba a una distancia más prudente para pelear, nunca sabía si su oponente desearía atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, o usaría alguna artimaña a su favor.

**-Por favor, empecemos de una vez con esto**; hablo la de cabello rojo quien tenía su flauta en la mano una vez mas

**- Ja , y crees que una simple flauta te sacara de problemas ;** burlo la morocha

A lo que la peli rojo, solo sonio de lado, la estaba subestimando, eso siempre lo hacían sus oponentes, y en cierta forma le hacía enojar, algo que no pintaba bien para la morocha. Empezó a tocar una armoniosa, melodía que al principio hasta al mismo Neji le gusto, pero no pasaron unos segundos, cuando los tres anteriores demonios de piedra que tanto ella como sus hermanas habían liquidado aparecieran una vez más

Tenten observo a su alrededor, como aquellas enormes creaturas la habían rodeado, las analizo cautelosamente, si algo había aprendido de estar casada con un genio todos estos milenios era analizar a su oponente, y eso fue precisamente lo que hiso. Sin mas que decir expandió su mano izquierda y en su palma apareció un circulo de invocación del cual apareció una enorme lanza de al menos unos 3 metros, llevaba una cinta roja en la esquina superior, donde una doble hoja cortante podía divisarse, en la esquina inferior tres cuchillas abiertas del mismo filo de la anterior, estas estaba posicionadas, verticalmente haciendo posible que la lanza se sostuviera en pie

**-Es hora de jugar **

Con estas últimas palabras la morocha dio un salto, quedando en la cabeza del primer gigante, en el cual uso la cuchilla superior clavándola hasta el fondo, haciendo así que si cabeza se destrozara, causando que el gigante una vez mas se desplomara, pero sus actos no fueron tan rápidos para con el segundo, en el momento que intento acercarse el tercero le propino un manotazo que la lanzo volando contar una de las paredes, el segundo gigante no perdió tiempo y le azoto unos cuantos puñetazos .

**Tenten;** se levanto el de cabello castaño y ojos perlados, preocupado, al ver lo mal que le estaba yendo, y preparándose para actuar.

**Ni se te ocurra;** dijo Tenten sosteniendo en su mano izquierda el puño del segundo gigante, mientras en la derecha sostenía aquella laza; **cambio;** dijo esta y aquella lanza que llevaba se transformo inmediatamente en un enorme martillo, con el cual la chicas golpeó el puño del gigante destrozándole. El tercer gigante intento golpearle, pero esta vez ella sabía que espera, y lo esquivo fácilmente, cuando el tercero intento azotar el puño que aún le quedaba, se encontró con el martillo que la chica llevaba haciendo añicos este también. En unos cuantos segundos la morocha uso su nueva arma, para hacer trizas aquellos dos restantes.

**Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?;** dijo esta volvió al piso donde podía ver claramente a su oponente.

**-Que nadie nunca te dijo que no subestimes a tu oponente**; Tayuyá soplo una vez más su flauta, esta vez frente a ella aparecieron dos extraños demonios, uno tenía lo que parecía ser cuatro brazos y colmillos al igual que un lobo, el otro parecía un saco de huesos viviente, llevaba dos espadas una en cada mano; **-conoce a Yasha, y Akuma los demonios de la muerte;** dijo esto ambos se dispusieron a atacar a la morocha, la cual cambio su matillo por unos Non-Shots y se preparo a recibirlos.

**-Vengan con mama… **

La pelea aun no había acabado, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de cada uno, pero esto debía acabar, de una manera u otra, al menos eso fue lo que Kakashi había decidido.

_-__**Demonios ….debo acabar con este hijo de perra cuanto antes, debo salvar a Anko antes de Oroshimaru aparezca**_**;** Pensó el peli plata mientras esquivaba el lobo que trataba de golpear a cualquier costo. Kabuto había cambiado su forma esta vez estaba utilizando su transformación mas veloz, para así poder acabar con más rapidez la batalla, tenía tantas ganas de arrancar la cabeza de ese fastidioso Vampiro, matarlo de una vez.

Uno de los puños de Hatake conecto con el hocico de su oponente, dejándole una quemadura, ya que momentos atrás Kakashi había invocado el elemento del fuego para ser asistido. Kabuto dio uno que otro paso para atrás, rodeando a Kakashi, quien esperaba para cual sería la siguiente movida de su oponente.

Kakashi observaba cada movimiento de ese que se había inmiscuido entre el y su amada, ese a quien una vez advirtió**; te lo advertí Kabuto, la tocabas y te mato, no lo hice aquella vez , pero ahora tengo oportunidad, y no pienso dejarla pasar**; Hatake expandió sus enormes alas, dejándole saber que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.

Kabuto le ataco por la espalda sin previo aviso, mientras Kakashi intentaba sacárselo de encima, usando sus alas, pero no paso mucho tiempo, cuando sintió los afilados colmillos del lobo en su escapula, mordiendo el inicio de sus alas, Kakashi grito fuertemente de dolor, cayendo al piso, justo con Kabuto encima de él, una vez más cambio a su forma de pelea , aquel hombre lobo en dos piernas.

**Cuanto espere para hacer esto;** y con esas palabras, el peli blanco, rasgo la espalda del peli plateado, lo que causo que Kakashi gritara cada vez más fuerte.

**-Kakashi….** ; se escucho el susurro de la peli violeta, sus ojos habían retornado al su hermoso color chocolate, estaba ya fuera del transe que no controlaba, levanto la mirada para ser testigo de aquella horrible escena, allí estaba él, su amado, debajo de las piernas de aquel maldito hombre lobo que la había hecho suya, le estaba hiriendo, podía escuchar cada grito de dolor, y eso le dolía, ¿porque? , ¿porque tenía que ser todo de esta manera?, ¿porque no solo olvidarla y dejara que todo acabase?. Pero esto no era solo sobre ella, y es lo que había olvidado. Si Anko fuera sacrificada, toda la humanidad seria destruida, había olvidado aquello que su padre le dijo cuando era pequeña. Aquello del renacimiento, renacer el mundo, ella no quería eso, pero tampoco quería que sus seres queridos fuesen lastimados, debía hacer algo.

**-KABUTO! BASTA!**; gritos, captando la atención del hombre lobo que golpeaba sin compasión a su amado.

Este la miro extrañado, se supone estaba inconsciente, no se supone que ella debería esta llamándole, pero esto era perfecto podía ver como ese hombrecito por el cual ella lo cambio era reducido a nada justo en sus ojos.

**-Anko, amor, despertaste para la función, solo le mostraba como cortarle el vuelo a un murciélago**; con estas palabras Kabuto tomo una de las plateadas alas, en la espalda del Hatake, y comenzó a arrancarla de su espalda, lenta y dolorosamente. Más gritos de parte del Hatake se hicieron sonoros

**-Kabuto, No!, detente…YA BASTA! detente por favor.. no lo hagas…Detente**; dijo esta con lagrimas en sus ojos. Se había prometido no dejar que nadie a quien amase fuera herido, pero aquí estaba frente al amor de toda su larga vida. El siendo reducido a nada, y ella sin poder hacer nada sin poder mover un musculo, aquellas cadenas que la ataban no cedían por más que las halara; ya basta Detente .. por favor…. ; articulo entre sollozos

_**-Anko….;**_ susurro Kakashi al observar cada lagrima derramada por su amada, no podría recordar la última vez que le vio llorar de esa manera. Siempre la chica alegre, la agresiva pero risueña Anko, que tanto amaba, ahora estaba llorando, y él era la causa de ello, ella sentía su dolor, y él no quería eso.

**Me encantaría hacer mi querida, pero lo estoy disfrutando demasiado;** y de un último tirón saco el ala, del peli plateado, lanzándola lejos.

Hatake quedo en el piso jadeando, había perdido esta ronda, pero como, como es que el había perdido , si era mucho más fuerte que aquel maldito hombre lobo en frente a el, intento levantarse, pero fue impedido por Kabuto pateando su rostro contra el suelo

**-No.. Kabuto.. detente.. ya es suficiente.. te lo ruego ya para esto…**; decía Anko aun con lagrimas corriendo sus mejillas.

**-Shhhh, shhh, ya paso , ya paso, princesa;** decía Kabuto acercándose a ella, tomando una vez más su forma humana, acariciando su rostro levemente, lamio sus mejillas limpiando así cada lagrima derramada.

-**a..lejate… de ella.**; articulo Kakashi mientras se levantaba, aun no había perdido.

**-Aun te quedas fuerzas para defender a esta zorra?**

**-Cuida tu boca**; advirtió Kakashi

**-Pero si lo es, debiste haber escuchado mientras la hacía mía**

**-Ella nunca se entregaría a ti bastardo**; Kakashi limpio la sangre de su boca, con furia una vez más en su ojos.

**-No me crees, pregúntale a ella, a ver que te dice**

**-Anko…**; Kakashi busco respuesta en los ojos de su amada, respuesta que no encontró, ella miraba el piso, avergonzada, mas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

**-Vez que es una zorra, no tiene siquiera agallas para confrontarte, vamos Anko dile**; Kabuto levanto en rostro de la chica, haciendo que mirara al peli plateado, a lo que ella reusó volteando el rostro

**-Maldita zorra te eh dicho que ¡hables**! ; Le abofeteo, con tal fuerza que de su boca corrió sangre, ella quedo mirando el piso, sin decir una palabra.

Al ver esto Hatake no puso soportarlo más, toda su rabia se había concentrado en el , en este momento, no pensaba en otra cosa, más que matar a ese hombre lobo, deseaba decapitarlo y darle su corazón de comer a las hienas, y que los buitres se encargaran del resto, no le importaban sus palabras, seguramente Anko lo había engañado con uno que otro mortal al pasar de los milenios , pero nunca lo haría con un hombre lobo. Conocía el odio de ella hacia la especie de los lobeznos, y dudaba que ella hubiese sido capaz de eso, aunque, existía aun una duda en el, existía esa transformación demoniaca sádica y lujuriosa, en la que Anko se había convertido. Sabía que no era ella, sabía que era otra persona, pero seguía siendo el cuerpo de su amada.

**- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella;**! con esto Kakashi se abalanzo contra el hombre lobo, la fuerza de su rabia punzante en sus puños, el fuego ardía cada vez más intenso en sus ojos, propino uno que otro golpe a Kabuto quien no pudo evadirlos por completo

_**-De donde diablos saco esta fuerza**__; _ se preguntaba así mismo el hombre lobo, quien había encontrado difícil el esquivar los golpes del vampiro. Kabuto intento transformarse pero para su sorpresa, no podía hacerlo. La noche comenzó a oscurecerse símbolo de que la luna estaba desapareciendo, lo que dejaba a Kabuto desprotegido, la luna su mayor fuente de energía estaba desapareciendo, sus cálculos le habían fallado por primea vez, ¿qué haría ahora?

**-Que pasa , sin tu luna no eres nada;** le dijo Kakashi, mientras propinaba un fuerte puñetazo, en el estomago del peli blanco, seguido de otro justo en su barbilla, y para rematar con una patada que lo dejo tendido en contra una de las paredes.

Kabuto no se levanto, mientras que Kakashi se había dirigido hacia donde su amada se encontraba crucificada. Toco su rostro , sus muñecas las cuales habían sido cortadas, tomo su rostro en sus manos y vio aquellos bellos ojos mirar los de él.

**-Anko….**

**-Kakashi.. lo.. lo lamento tanto…**; dijo esta unas frescas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

**-Shhhh está bien, estoy aquí, te sacare de aquí no hay nada que lamentar**

**-Si lo hay… lo siento… no quería.. yo no quería…mi amor**

**-Shhhh todo estará bien**; dicho esto beso los labios de su amada, los cuales no probaba ya hace tiempo, y de los cuales no quería separarse**; te sacare de aquí, no hay tiempo**.

**-Kakashi….KAKASHI VETE DE AQUÍ;** grito Anko con temor en su voz.

**-No me hire sin ti… AHHH!;** grito el peli plata al sentir una espada que atravesaba su espalda. Escucho una voz siniestra que le susurraba;_** Debiste a ver escuchado a tu amada; **_cayó al piso y pudo divisar aquel hombre de largo cabello negro, y tez pálida, quien había sacado la espada de su espalda, y la sostenía en su mano derecha.

**Anko…**; fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder la conciencia.

_**No Prevews SORRY**_

Ya se acerca que final, así que no les dejare Prevews, eso es como delatarme a misma, los sorprenderé. Uyyy estaba loca por escribir esta parte, y eso que aun falta mas Kabuto vs Kakashi, pero esto será mas verbal, a ver como reacciona Kakashi cuando Kabuto lo empiece a molestar MUHAHAHAH, tenemos la pelea de Jiraiya y Asuma pendientes, y el final de la pelea de Tenten, y que paso son Hatsuji, hay ya verán en el siguiente Capi….

Espero les haya gustado MUAK BESITOS! Bueno eso es todo desde aquí XeringSnake, desde haya no se dejame saber


End file.
